On Your Six
by When I Make It Shine
Summary: FBI Agent Rowan Danvers feels as if she is being punished when she's sent to Quantico for lectures and training. Her CO says it is because she is one of their best, she says it is because she has driven off the last four temporary partners she has been assigned after her partner was sent UC. And all she wants to know is why he is there, on base, dressed as a recruit. (Booth/OC)
1. Some Kind of Punishment

a/N: So...welcome to my first 'Quantico' story. For those of you who follow my work in the 'Chicago Fire' archive, I have not completely abandoned 'Home is Where the Heart Is' I have merely taken a little break to catch up on episodes and reinvent some of the story. This story picks up in the second episode of 'Quantico' and just to keep in shape with the television series, there will be a few flash fowards to after the attack on Grand Central Station, but rather than being in the chapters, they will have their own chapter as an intermission of sorts with the time at the academy. Thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think!-A

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar material, merely Agent Danvers and Analyst Santiago. As much as I love the sight of Jake McLaughlin in those henley's and underarmours it just wasn't meant to be...

* * *

Car doors slammed in the parking lot of the FBI Academy at Quantico, dark eyes skimming familiar surroundings as long fingers adjusted the fall of a dark blazer over a curvy frame. Plucking at the olive green slub tee shirt and the .38 holstered at rounded hips, Special Agent Rowan Danvers sighed as she once again wondered what she had done that warranted being banished back to the academy. Okay, so she could understand the frustrations of her superiors but it was not her fault that the last four temporary partners she had been assigned had requested to be reassigned. It was also not her fault that her partner, Agent Ryan Booth, had set her up with an unrealistic expectation of what a partner should be. And when he was suddenly reassigned to an undercover operation Rowan was the one left floundering as baby agent after baby agent was sent her way. Shouldering a backpack and double checking that her credentials were in her back pocket she spared a glance to the amused brunette who stood on the opposite side of a late model Toyota's hood.

"You find this amusing, don't you?" Rowan questioned Agent Beryl Santiago, her one time N.A.T roommate and current Quantico analyst. "Are you enjoying my suffering?"

Beryl, who was named for the hypnotic sea-green color of her eyes, cracked a dimple-bracketed smile. "Of course I am enjoying this, and we haven't even gone inside yet. You have been huffing, puffing, and pouting ever since your plane touched down."

"I'm telling you, Agent Hamden has it in for me! It is not my fault that the academy isn't putting out agents like they used to," she protested, trying to defend her actions as the pair began their trek up the front steps of the building. "All these new little twerps are nothing like the agents that graduated with me."

Beryl reached the doors first and yanked open the closest one, ushering her friend through. "Well, either that or Ryan has been spoiling you since you guys teamed up. Seriously, everyone I have contacts with up in the Windy City say you two are the dream team. If you are having so many issues with reassignment blame him…it is always the man's fault," Beryl added as an afterthought, glaring as a rather well built agent went walking past.

Following her friends gaze Rowan was temporarily distracted. "Do we need to talk over wine tonight?" the continued heat of Beryl's glare as they approached the security counter gave her the answer she needed. "Well, I still say shipping me down here for two weeks was overkill."

Placing her backpack, service weapon, and credentials into the tray to pass through the scanner Rowan stood on the platform that scanned her head to toe, growling at the security agent who threw her a lascivious grin as she gathered her belongings. Snapping her teeth in his direction when he had the audacity to wink at her she reholstered her weapon and pocketed her belongings with a snarl.

"And this is where we part," Beryl declared a moment later as Rowan gathered a visitors pass to the lectures, rocking heel to toe at the base of a large staircase. "Sorry that you had to come in so early with me."

Rowan gave a droll look that morphed into a chuckle. "It's okay B., it gives me the chance to look around and grab something to eat before the lectures. Kick ass today!"

With a 'you know it' shouted over her shoulder, Beryl took off two steps at a time towards where her office was situated three floors above the main lobby, her long braid streaming out behind her slim form as she disappeared around a corner. Harnessing her amusement in hopes that it would last her all day, Rowan began making her way towards the main cafeteria in hopes that even after all these years there was still somewhere to get a decent cup of coffee. Easing her phone out of her pocket and opening the email from her superior once more, she began memorizing the nine lectures that she was assigned to attend for the next two weeks. Nose buried in the screen, she relied on muscle memory to find her way.

* * *

Coffee finally in hand and the days docket mostly memorized, Rowan was so focused on finding the appropriate lecture hall that she failed to notice the group walking in her direction, let along the one member who seemed to think walking backwards in a crowded hallway was a smart move. With a string of curses dirty enough to make any sailor on the pier blush scarlet, she nearly jumped out of her boots as scalding hot coffee upended itself down the front of her tee shirt, her skin reddening immediately. Whoever had run into her was built like a brick wall- tall, broad and most certainly solid- she noted as she tried to separate saturated fabric from her person, her to-go cup abandoned and puddling on tiled flooring. Accepting a wad of tissues without glancing up she worked at drying what she could, only glancing up, a glare on her face and an admonishing diatribe on her lips, when she had managed to soak up the majority of her mess. Before she could say anything though the colorful speech died on her lips as her eyes met a pair of ocean blue eyes set into a tanned face, long golden tipped lashes casting shadows on high, stubble covered cheek bones. What the hell?

"I am so sorry Miss…" an all too familiar voice rushed, eyes silently pleading her to play along.

Confusion forgotten in favor of the excitement that now coursed through her veins Rowan rolled her eyes and curled a lip in faux disgust. "It's Agent… and why don't you watch where you're going?"

There was a mumbled 'I like her' from the petite blonde behind Ryan. And for anyone watching it would seem that his features had shuttered closed but Rowan instantly noticed the flicker of a smile at the corner of his lips.

"Agent?"

"Danvers." Oh he was enjoying this.

"Well Agent Danvers, can I buy you a new coffee?"

Oh she was going to get him. "You're a cocksure little newb aren't you?" she cooed, reaching out to chuck him under the chin. Her next words were painted with sarcasm. "This academy is going to chew you up and spit you out."

"You're rather blunt, aren't you?" Ryan smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As blunt as a baseball bat to the temple," she returned, throwing words he had used in the past back at him. "I am now also going to be late if I don't change and get to where I'm supposed to be soon. But I will find you and take a rain check on that coffee before I head out."

"Well my cell phone number will make it easier for you to collect."

A predatory look crossed her face as she began to walk away, thanking a janitor as he appeared with a mop and broom. "The hunt makes things a little more…interesting. Maybe you'll learn that soon." She was only a few feet away and making a beeline for the women's restroom when she heard the next comment from an accented female voice.

"Do you think _that_ is the Agent Danvers whose name is all over the boards?"

Wearing a now clean shirt that she had found in the depth of her backpack with her soiled once sealed in a spare evidence bag, Rowan found herself reluctantly slinking into the backrow of the lecture on 'Proper Scene Procedure When Dealing with a Live Victim.' Failing to suppress a groan as she opened a notebook and unwound a pen from the base of her ponytail she barely resisted dropping her head against the desk top. Why. Why was she taking a class on what was A) common sense, B) taught at the academy, and C) something she was actually good at? Beginning to doodle in the corner of the lined paper, the only thing running through her mind was how she was going to make Hamden's life a living hell when she returned to Chicago.

* * *

A/N: So let me know what you think. The first couple of chapters are already written and hopefully as the season picks up, the updates will be a little more frequent than some of my stories in the past. Like, comment, favorite, follow... go ahead and I hope everyone has a happy and safe (not to mention spooky) Halloween.- Alisabeth


	2. My idea of a noon time break

Disclaimer: I still don't own any familiar characters or events. The only ones that belong to me are Beryl and Rowan specifically, as well as any of those who are not recognized/who are not on the show.

* * *

At twelve noon Rowan found herself haphazardly shoving her belongings back into her bag as the six hour lecture broke for an hour long lunch break. Near sprinting out the door she narrowly avoided colliding with someone moving through the halls.

"Agent Danvers, it is nice to see you still show the same…enthusiasm…for your education now as you did the first time you were here," sounded the polished voice of Special Agent Miranda Shaw who had once taught Rowan in a room just a few doors down.

"Nice to see you again, ma'am," Rowan blushed, stepping out of the way and hitching her bag once more. If there was one person who could make her feel like a troublesome second grader facing the principal it was Miranda Shaw.

"I take it you are now on your hour?"

Rowan mumbled a "yes ma'am" once more.

Not a single hair moved out of place as Agent Shaw gave a nod. "Good. Would you like to take some time to come into the sparring room and show the N.A.T's how it is done?"

A smile split lightly tanned features. "If you have an extra seat of sweats I would be more than happy to do so, ma'am." Falling into step beside the petite yet imposing figure in a well cut skirt suit, Rowan found herself travelling memory lane as she entered the training gym a few minutes later, her belongings stored in a borrowed locker and a pair of 'FBI' sweats hanging loosely on her hips while revealing a strip of toned tummy flesh. Her bare feet made no sound as she moved onto the edge of the mats and surveyed the pairs sparring in five foot increments.

Agent Shaw whistled sharply, drawing everyone's attention to where she stood beside Rowan who was neatly plaiting her hair out of her face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to visiting agent Rowan Danvers who has graciously given up her time today to show you what you are doing wrong. I want you to listen to her, there is a reason her name has not been bumped from the top bracket since she graduated the academy." her tone was firm as she addressed the crowd, her eyes hawk-like as they swept over the pairs. "Parrish, Booth…I want you to face off with Agent Danvers first."

Not bothering to hide the predatory delight in her smirk as the two smirked, Rowan had every plan to use the weaknesses she knew that Ryan Booth had to her advantage. Greeting her 'opponents' she opted to take N.A.T Parrish first, motioning with a hand to a mat that two of the gym's trainers brought forth. Crouching into a starting position across from the dark skinned woman, Rowan waited until she was given the okay to start.

She would most certainly admit that Alex Parrish had potential, she noted as she ducked and circled in observation. The woman's moves were fluid and were not lacking power by any means but after a sequence or two their variation began to lack. Striking out with a right hook while ducking out of the way of a left cross Rowan caught Parrish on the jaw with a harnessed tap. Dancing back on the balls of her feet she went low and came up with a foot sweeping out to knock Parrish on her backside, her left knee coming down on the other woman's ribs as she caught her balance after a particularly dirty attempt at dragging her down. Leaning her weight onto her left knee it took a matter of seconds for her to wrench one of Alex's arms away from her personal space and use it to pin the woman to the mat Barely out of breath Rowan released Alex and stepped back when someone blew a whistle signaling the end of the match.

"Forty two seconds," crowed Agent Shaw as she motioned to the red head.

Offering Alex a hand, Rowan clasped a slightly calloused palm and yanked the smaller woman to her feet. "Good job," she said softly. "Just work on mixing up your sequences, and don't be afraid to fight dirty," she added with a wink.

Alex looked like she gave it serious thought and muttered a thanks as she stepped back into the group.

"Now Danvers and Parrish were about evenly matched but Booth certainly has the size advantage in this situation. No matter what the match up though, take in everything you can about your opponent. Before you two get to it, Danvers, a sitrep on your opponent," barked Agent Shaw.

Ryan's statistics came to the forefront of her mind as if they were her own measurements. "Six-foot-three-inches. About a buck ninety to two hundred of mostly muscle, although it looks like Booth here could lay off the burgers in the dining hall. He seems to be fond of deflecting fists with his face…his nose his been broken at least once." Oh she was so going to pay for that one later.

"Good, and Booth?"

"I'd say about five-four to five-five," he knew she was 5'6" and touchy about her height. "Maybe a buck fifty." He was really getting into this, if his smirk was anything to go by. "If her fight with Parrish was any sign, she was taught well and knows when to fight dirty but also shows signs of formal training. But even those with formal training have weaknesses." And unfortunately he knew all of hers.

"Good. To the mats…." They both got into grappling position. "And go!"

Rowan Danvers and Ryan Booth were evenly matched, one of the initial reasons that their Special Agent in Charge had paired them together three and a half years ago. Ryan was known to throw his weight around, trying to plow through her while simultaneously flipping her on her ass with an arm around her abdomen. Rowan was using his own momentum against him, reversing their position so that she was practically climbing his tall, lean frame like a tree. Whereas her fight with Alex Parrish had been mostly fists and feet, finesse and flexibility, her fights with Ryan were always about pure strength and staying one step ahead. Both had grown up play wrestling with their siblings and often turned to those tactics when together. Throwing an elbow in the direction of Ryan's head as she scrambled to her feet, Rowan swore when he grabbed her by the right leg in the heat of the moment, tugging a few inches below the knee whose meniscus she had torn a few years before. Her reflexes kicking in as he continued to try and tug her back to the ground while trying to get to his feet, Rowan allowed her body to become dead weight and land on top of him once he tugged once more.

"How's that for a buck fifty?" she panted as she straddled his hips. Squeezing her thighs around him she re-situated her legs as she rolled onto her back and forced him up and off her with a well-practiced move.

It took precious seconds for Ryan to regain his footing and in those seconds Rowan was back on him, sweeping his feet from beneath him in a move her oldest brother had taught her in middle school. Sending him sprawling onto his feet she nearly had him pinned when a large palm nestled itself into the dip of her waist and drew her close, his body weight changing their position so he was holding her down by the waist.

Hoping the flush to her face could be attributed to the work out and not the fact that she was beginning to be turned on by the sheer display of power that was only fueling the *slight* crush she'd had on her partner for the last year, Rowan did the one thing she could think of…her left hand darted up and nimble fingers took grasp of the material of Ryan's tee shirt and the nipple beneath the gray fabric. Twisting her hand to give him a purple nurple she used his shock to wiggle out from beneath him, ignoring the brush of their bodies as she leap frogged over him and pushed him flat down, sitting on his back to keep him down. Her lungs burned in an effort to gather oxygen but she still couldn't help the throaty chuckle she gave as people whistled and clapped, followed by a squeak of surprise as the body beneath her surged into a semi upright position which caused her to slide right off and to nearly eat mat. Helping one another to their feet they stood identically, chests heaving as their hands went to their own waists.

"Nicely done you two…and Danvers, what have I said in the past about using gestures like 'purple nurples,' ass pinches, and detention ear pulls?" Agent Shaw said after the clapping had died down.

"That they have no place in the academy or the field unless someone does it to you first," Rowan grinned cheekily. "Does his thumbs coming suspiciously close to my boobs count as Booth starting it?"

Ryan turned to her in protest, mouth open and eyes wide. "I did not touch your boobs!"

"But you wa…"

"Agent Danvers! I do believe it is time for you to go back to the lectures!" Agent Shaw exclaimed.

"Do I have to? Can't I stay to train the newbs? I'm only there because the AIC needed a break from me."

Ignoring someone attempting to whisper 'I wonder why?' behind her, Rowan blinked innocently.

"I saw the attendance request filled out by Agent Hamden, Agent Danvers, and I do not blame him for wanting a 'break' from you. In the past month and a half you have gone through five partners…you made one cry and want to resign after one hour with you. You tied one's shoe laces together mere minutes before a scheduled fire drill that someone tipped you off about. You nearly ran one over while in pursuit of a suspect. You jumped off a roof while pursuing another and had your third partner convinced that you had fallen to your death until you popped up with the suspect in custody. And lastly you threatened to unload a clip into the most recent after an altercation!"

"He grabbed my ass, of course I threatened to unload my clip into him! The one that cried was a wuss…I mean seriously, has he never heard of Rhino Rockets or played rugby? The nose gets bloody, and you just shove one of those suckers on up there! The shoe laces was because he kept making comments about my rack. And the one who thought I died had no faith when I told him that I could stick the landing." Agent Shaw made a comment about them being five stories off the ground as Rowan caught her breath. "And I'm sorry about nearly running the other over but I am used to a certain level of professionalism in a partner; if you are not going to Bo Duke it over the hood when I steal the keys and say we are in pursuit then you shouldn't be partnered with me."

"Agent Danvers, the request also came with a plea asking whether there was going to be something stronger than Kevlar soon and whether we wanted to keep you."

Everyone in the immediate vicinity watched with a mix of sympathy and rapt amusement, eyes bouncing as if watching a tennis match. Ryan's eyes widened with every passing word, right hand twitching at times as if he were reaching for his service weapon.

"Is there even someone crazy enough to be your partner or do you work with some sort of Robocop?" someone asked from the back of the crowd and Rowan spun on them.

"I have the best damn partner in the bureau and I want to you to remember this you little snot bag…. A real partner will always have your six, in and out of the field. They will know the moves you are going to make before you even know you are going to make them. When you have bullets get past the Kevlar of your vest, they will ignore their own injuries in favor of making sure that that bullet will not be the one that does you in. Coated in blood and God knows what else they will do their damndest to make sure that, no matter how long that damned bus is taking, you make it to the hospital. A real partner is the one who wears themselves down doing CPR continuously no matter how many times your heart stops. And a real partner is the one who makes sure that a mission for justice doesn't end up a mission to the morgue or IAB's office. And listen to me here- a real partner is neither male nor female, black, Asian, white, whatever. They are an extension of yourself, your weapon, and your sanity. For me my partner is my rock, and my reason for making sure that I don't 'accidentally' put a bullet between the eyes of a serial rapist. My partner is one of the best agents and best people I know, whether he believes so or not which, let me tell you he is one humble bastard. So yeah, maybe he is crazy for waking up and putting his life in my hands on a daily basis, but that kind of crazy is one in a billion and worth way more than any sad sacked, cocksure, frat boy agent who only wants the job for a God complex, the badge to pick up women, and the gun as a treatment for his little dick syndrome." Her rant had her blood boiling and her cheeks flushing, warm hands holding her back when she began to make her way towards the baby faced blonde who barely looked like he could fight for the last slice of pizza let alone fight for his life.

Her words hung in the air as people watched her silently, seemingly absorbing her words.

"Agent Danvers, if I let you go you're not going to rip out his jugular are you?" Ryan questioned from over her shoulder, the breath on the back of her neck calming her down quicker than any sedative or bucket of water.

"I'm good, Booth. Your classmate is safe." Stepping away from the heat of his body once she was released Rowan gave him a nod and turned to Agent Shaw who merely raised an eyebrow.

"I do not know whether I should send you back to the lecture or send you back to Chicago, Agent Danvers," Agent Shaw said evenly.

"Both Chicago and Quantico are lovely this time of year, ma'am, and my return ticket has a flexible return date."

Shaw made a sound in the back of her throat. "I think this is enough excitement for the day. Everyone hit the showers and move onto your next class. Agent Danvers, my office please, once you are through."

Joining the chorus of 'yes ma'am' like when she was a NAT herself, Rowan fell in as the group made for the locker rooms. Gathering her belongings she merely rinsed the sweat from her body before putting on the dark washed skinny jeans and blazer she had worn into the gym as well as the fitted black v-neck that had replaced her coffee stained shirt. Perching on a roughhewn wooden bench she deftly laced up her black combat boots and redid the braid in her hair. Checking the round in her .38's chamber and the safety, she attached the holster to her belt and checked her phone for messages before stepping out. After asking another agent for directions to Agent Shaw's office, it took her all of five minutes to be seated in the waiting area, listening to the receptionist pop bubbles in her gum between answering phone calls. Five or six calls later the receptionist called her name.

"Agent Shaw will see you now, Agent Danvers," the perky blonde smirked while waving a hand at the door that was over her right shoulder.


	3. Back at The Academy

A/N: So this is chapter three. Thank you so much for everyone who has read the first two chapters, reviewed, and added this story to your favorite/followed list! It means the world to me that there are actually people out there reading this story :) And now that the show is picking up, I have a few more chapters written but because I find that with this series I like having a little bit of cushion, my updates will be maybe once a week, that way after the episodes I have a few chapters all set for you guys. I currently have up to chapter seven written and hope to have more for your viewing pleasure soon :)- Alisabeth

P.S: I would also like to explain that anything in _**bold italics is dialogue from the series**_ , **bold is thoughts** , and _italics are flashbacks._

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the familiar material. I do however own Rowan and Beryl.

* * *

Entering the sparsely furnished office of Special Agent Miranda Shaw, Rowan refused the single guest's seat opposite the large oak desk that was covered in a desktop monitor and a stack of files. Her spine ramrod straight and her hands flat against the outside of her thighs at military attention, her gaze was fixated on a birds nest in the tree outside of the office window.

"I called you in here, Agent Danvers, because after reviewing the information that came along with your attendance request I believe it would benefit both the sanity of Agent Hamden and any temporary agents as well as yourself, if you were to join us here in Quantico for the remainder of the academy. I would likely be stationing you with the team of N.A.T's that you trained with this morning and having you work with them, weeding out those who cannot make the cut."

The last thing that Rowan had expected was a job offer. To lose her job, possibly. To be placed on administrative leave, likely. The idea of being reassigned to the Bureau's branch in Alaska had also crossed her mind. But to be asked to stay in Quantico for an additional eighteen weeks had not jumped to the forefront of her mind. Eyes comically wide, she stammered, chasing a proverbial tail.

"And before you go on about having to clear it with Agent Hamden, I have already called and spoken with him. He is perfectly content with putting you on loan to us even if it is just for a few weeks. You would still be receiving your salaried pay, as well." Dark eyes sparkled as Agent Shaw folded her hands together atop her desk. "If you were to agree I could have the paperwork pulled up by the end of the work day today."

"It was a lovely offer, Agent Shaw, but I would need to speak with my roommate before upping and leaving, and I would need to find somewhere to stay while here, and I would…" Rowan trailed as she moved out of position, pinching the bridge of her nose as a migraine began to pound at the base of her skull.

"I can give you some time to make some phone calls if you would like, but as I said, I would need to know by end of business today."

Cheeks puffing out on an exhalation Rowan voiced her understanding and thanked Agent Shaw for her offer, promising to have an answer within the next few hours as she shouldered her backpack and left the office, her mind reeling. Noticing that the second half of the lecture was already underway she opted to divert her path towards the dining hall for another cup of coffee, her blood singing for a caffeine fix. In a daze she dialed out to her older brother's cell phone, holding her own to her ear as she got into line behind a group of people. Listening to it ring and ring she huffed when all she got was his voicemail.

"Hey El, it's me…um so I may be a little delayed down here. Call me ASAP, please," she said into the recording, shoving the phone back into her pocket once she had hung up.

* * *

It took spending a half hour on the phone with her brother and an additional twenty minutes in discussion with Beryl before Rowan could give an answer to Agent Shaw. Now that she was sitting and filling out paperwork, all she could think about was how the tightness in her chest had seemed to go away when she realized that she would be back to work with or around Ryan Booth every day. The worry she had been holding tight to over who would have his six was slowly ebbing from her person. Signing the last required signature with a flourish she shoved the paperwork away from her across the desktop.

"So, Agent Shaw, when do I start, now that all the bureaucracy is out of the way," she inquired, removing the square framed glasses that had taken up residence on the bridge of her nose.

"Call me Miranda. And I will file all of this tomorrow and you can begin on Wednesday. Tomorrows lecture seems to be a promising one if you would like to come in for it, and it is only a half day. I'm sure Agent Santiago wouldn't mind you coming in with her and hanging around," 'Miranda' winked.

"Then I will see you then," Rowan laughed, leaning over to shake her temporary boss's hand. "Have a nice evening, Agent Shaw."

* * *

Tires squealed over asphalt the next morning as Beryl's late model Toyota was practically thrown into an available spot in the parking lot of the academy. Laughter and too-loud country music greeted any other person who was in the parking lot at the time, including some of the trainees whom Rowan would begin working with. Dressed for a session of physical training the group watched as the redhead stepped out of the vehicle wearing a pair of black running crops, and a loose 'Exercise gives you endorphin's, endorphin's make you happy. Happy people don't shoot others' running tank top, and a pair of running shoes. With a long braid streaming behind her, she leaned back into the vehicle and appeared with a water bottle. Waving as her companion disappeared into the building, Rowan approached the group of trainees who were still watching her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation to train?" Rowan barked out as she headed in their direction. "If I memorized the schedule correctly we are supposed to be on the track in under five minutes…haul ass!"

Simon Asher grunted as someone elbowed him forward, his arms flailing as he eyed the intimidating woman. "I uh, um, are you training with us today?" he stuttered.

"Today and every day for the next eighteen weeks. Let's go folks, there are snails passing you." Herding them in the direction of the outdoor track pitch, Rowan shook her head as she saw heads turning to not so subtly a) check her out or b) read her shirt. "If you don't move along and get those endorphins going you will be finding out how well I handle a gun."

That placed a skip into the recruits steps and nearly all of them picked up their pace, making it to the pitch as the other trainers eyed the newest addition to their morning workout. Those who remembered Rowan from her days at the academy greeted her as she placed her water to the side and fell into ranks.

"Are you retaking the academy?" Shelby whispered from Rowan's right as they made their way to line up for the first exercise: a three mile run around the track.

"Nope. I will be helping you guys train but I like workouts too much to instruct with them…now pay attention," Rowan grinned, throwing a wink to the petite blonde. Stretching her legs and taking one large inhale as she leaned into position, she took off at an even pace when the whistle blew.

Her focus honing in on the goal ahead of her, she stayed at the middle of the pack for the first half of the first lap before she picked up speed and made her way to the front of the pack but still hanging behind Ryan and Alex Parrish. Eyes settled on the horizon over Alex's shoulder, Rowan dipped in front of another agent to come up along Alex's left in order to bypass her on the beginning of the second lap. Releasing her speed, she rocketed forwards as she listened to the running playlist that was conjured up in her mind. Absently counting the laps until she had the twelve she needed to complete the distance goal she slowed and finally stopped beside the trainers, noticing that Alex and Ryan were still the closest but both a few paces behind her.

"What's your usual poison?" one of the trainers asked her after she had sipped her water and caught her breath, moving with the crowd towards the pull up bars.

"Six to ten miles daily with some weight training and CrossFit in my spare time," she remarked as she fell back into the group. There were enough bars for everyone to go at once so she settled herself beneath one beside Ryan, smirking over at him as he shook his head at her.

At the whistle she jumped up, determined to match him pull up for pull up. Counting beneath her breath every time her chin went above the bar Rowan dropped to the ground after twenty two pull ups when the whistle blew once more. Listening as the recruits were instructed to drop into formation for sit ups, pushups, and jumping jacks she couldn't help but enjoy the adrenaline coursing through her veins at the prospect of at least a little bit of a work out.

* * *

"Okay Agent Danvers, I have to ask," started Shelby once Rowan had gathered her backpack from Beryl's Toyota and changed back into normal attire. "What are you, some sort of superhero? You bested Alex and you kept pace with all the guys the entire time. And that shirt! Where did you get it?"

Laughing at the bubbly girl's questions Rowan fell into step beside her as she got used to their training rotation. "No, I am not a superhero, just the only daughter born into a family of boys. It was either run fast enough, be strong enough, or climb high enough in order to stay off their radar. And the shirt is from a friend I have who is obsessed with Pinterest and has a screen printer. Every few weeks she makes me a new shirt."

"So Agent Danvers, how long have you been an agent?" Parrish asked, her dark eyes piercing.

 _Hmm, so Agent Parrish doesn't like to be bested_ , Rowan thought as she unwound her braid before answering. "I finished the academy nearly five years ago after joining right out of school."

Entering the academy Rowan couldn't help but smile as all the questions stopped and the group claimed their seats in the lecture hall. Finding her own in the back row because she was technically in observational capacity until the next morning, Rowan sat back with her notepad. And the only thing she could think of while scribbling something down every few minutes was that it was a nice kind of weird to be back at the academy, watching her best friend/partner's back while he was undercover for who knows what reason.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now folks! Let me know what you think;)- Alisabeth


	4. Friday Night Fun

A/N: So I know that I literally just posted chapter three, but I can't help myself... I really want to post this. Now there are going to be some differences between information in this chapter and a previously aired episode but this chapter was written first and I believe it flows better. The information I have gathered on the FBI Academy and what recruits go through has been gathered from the FBI website and recruit pages so hopefully it is all nearly correct though some way vague enough for me to envoke creative license.

Disclaimer: I own only Rowan, Jimmy, Beryl, and Zel's (although I have tried turning that one into reality to no avail)

* * *

"I don't think I have the energy to go to the store tonight," Shelby Wyatt groaned as she rolled her neck in the seat in front of Rowan, her blonde ponytail wilting after hours of moving between physical training, the outbuildings, and the classrooms.

Agent Liam O'Connor had dismissed the recruits and left out a side door moments before but there were still some trainees trying to force themselves to their feet after another week of training morning, noon and night. The core group that Rowan had been working with, which was comprised of Booth, Parrish, Wyatt, Asher and Nimah Amin, remained seated even after the other trainees had filtered out.

"All I want is to get all this homework done," Ryan grumbled from further down Rowan's row as he rubbed at his back. "This only reminds me of how much I hated homework in school."

"My head is spinning so much from all this information that even my migraine has a migraine," Simon pouted, massaging his temples.

"Seriously?" Nimah questioned. "We are supposed to be learning to be the greatest agents possible, and you are all being felled by the little things."

Alex made a noise of agreement as she packed up her bag and Rowan routed through hers as she shouldered it.

"I've got Aleve if anyone wants some but I am with Nimah. What will happen to you once you are out in the field for hours at a time chasing your tail as you go lead to lead? Or have to spend hours typing up your back logged reports and your partners because they've gotten lazy and have bribed you to do theirs on top of your own?"

"Coffee and lots of it. The stronger the better," Booth frowned as if he could just taste the remnants of his last caffeine break. "And if you let your partner shove off the paperwork you're a push over."

"Or he just has horrible hand writing," she shrugged. "I'd rather do both sets once than have the brass asking me to translate because he stole the hand writing from a doctor."

"You seem to pick on your partner a lot considering he is not here to defend himself," mussed Shelby. "Is he cute?"

Even if he didn't say it out loud Rowan could practically hear Ryan echoing the question. "I pick on him because it is a defense tactic I have and I miss him. Agent Shaw was not kidding when she mentioned all the hazing I was doing to my temporary partners because mine was temporarily reassigned a few weeks ago and I was told not to go looking for him because he was going UC, but if you want more on that story you'll need to get me drunk because I do not do emotional discussions." Her explanation was as brief as she could make it while skirting the second part of the question. "I will admit though that he did pass every little test I threw at him though."

"What did you put him through?" Simon asked as he handed back the bottle of Aleve and they all finally heaved to their feet and began to make their way out of the class room.

"I changed all the station presets in the SUV we were assigned because I knew he was supposedly not a fan of country music but I've brought him to the dark side. I traded the sugar in the break room for salt and let me tell you, the old adage about screwing with a Marine's coffee is true. The list goes on. I spent about a month torturing him and when he didn't give up I knew I had met my match."

"That's great and all, but you didn't answer my question despite being awesome and loving the country music. On a scale of Thomas Rhett puppy dog adorable, Luke Bryan's ass, and Chase Rice in the video for his song 'Ride' is he cute?" Shelby repeated.

"I thought you were focusing on work not romance right now?" Rowan asked. Getting a blank faced look she rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll answer jeez," knowing that Ryan was listening intently she gave her answer. "I invoke my right to the fifth amendment because who knows if any of you may ever meet him and I refuse to have this come back and bite me on the ass."

Rowan knew that she was starting to get too close to these recruits and it had only been a week. What would happen the longer she stayed? Would she be able to objectively train them and be able to let them go at the end of the remaining seventeen weeks? Her thoughts were interrupted by a tinkling laugh that sounded over her shoulder.

"And what an ass it is," cheeked Beryl who was standing in the lobby of the academy, bag over her shoulder and her hair mussed from likely running her fingers over or through it. "Hey Ro, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Stepping away from the group and joining Beryl on the first landing Rowan cocked a brow. "What's up, tea cup?"

Beryl dangled her keys in front of Rowan's face. "Are you capable of driving yourself back to the apartment without killing Susie?"

"I passed defensive driving at the FBI Academy, of course I can drive back to the apartment without killing your car. Why, are you okay?"

Beryl nibbled on her lower lip, barely effecting what was obviously a fresh sweep of lip stick. "I kind of have a date tonight and…" she trailed off.

"Say no more, please. Should I leave the foyer light on or just be prepared to make breakfast for two?"

"I wouldn't make too many plans," Beryl blushed. "I made you a key to the apartment-it's the one with the purple cap. Once you get in tonight go ahead and keep it. I have mine on me for if I come home."

"Hmm notice how it has become if," she teased before becoming serious. "Alright. Call if you need anything. How are you getting to where ever you are supposed to be getting to?"

Beryl's answer was cut off by the same agent she had been glaring at that day in the parking lot as he walked up to her. "Are you ready to go B.? I made six thirty reservations," he grinned, white teeth flashing in contrast to stylishly messy dark hair.

"Absolutely," Beryl beamed up at him, taking a proffered hand. "Later, Ro. Don't wait up!"

And just like that Beryl was walking off while curled close beneath a muscular arm. Making a noise in the back of her throat Rowan nodded. Well then. It was nice to see the usually reserved tech analyst finding someone that clearly made her either happy or satisfied, even if it meant she would be spending her Friday night alone. Tucking the keys to the Toyota into the back pocket of her skinny jeans Rowan strolled over to where the N.A.T's. were trying to seem inconspicuous.

"You know, when I was here as of five o'clock, we couldn't get back to the dorms fast enough. It's five thirty, why are we all still here?"

"Because we are trying to have a semblance of a normal Friday night where we aren't closed in doing homework like geeky high schoolers," Simon retorted even though it sounded more like a question. "I have already gone through that once in my life, I would like to try avoiding a second time."

"Why don't you guys just do your homework together?" All she got in response to her question was blinking eyes and a snort of amusement. "Seriously? Y'all each have something that you are good at that I am sure one of the others could use some help with. If you don't want to go out but have homework and want to socialize, why not just meet in a dorm and work on everything together? When I was here I was the resident walking talking law dictionary… put your strengths to good use."

"You were one of those nerdy agents with all the answers, weren't you?" Ryan teased.

"I was a triple threat," she retorted.

"Agent Danvers, would you be able to look over the law questions with me?" Alex Parrish asked softly which surprised Rowan to no end.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to go up to the dorms or help with homework but I can find out for you," Rowan agreed. "Give me five minutes to try and answer that question."

In reality it took ten minutes to get Miranda Shaw to approve the question, but only because Rowan had to get passed her astonishment of Rowan having nothing better to do with her evening than sit and go over homework like a babysitter. Coming back with a smile on her face and her cell phone in hand, Rowan hooked her thumb in a belt loop.

"So, who needs help on their homework?"

* * *

Gathered on the floor in Alex and Shelby's dorm room the six of them were spread across the hardwood surrounded by half eaten snacks, beverages, and papers. With her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and the combat boots she had worn abandoned, Rowan fought a yawn as she bounced a pencil between her fingers. Reading over some of the papers Simon had handed her- a mock incident report- she made brief notes on a pad of sticky notes before smacking it onto his paper and handing it back.

"Not bad, just look those things over. Next?"

Alex questioned about a theoretical ethics situation which Rowan countered, blindly accepting another assignment. Taking in the hand writing she squinted and shifted the paper, reaching for her coffee as she extended her arm to try and get an angle where she could read the paper without getting a headache.

"Jeez Booth, I think you broke her," Shelby laughed from her bed, her fingers flying over the keys of her laptop. "Are you okay, Agent Danvers?"

"Shelby, I think we are beyond you guys calling me that in private at this point. I mean I am sitting on the floor of your dorm red lining papers and helping to make sense of everything. My name is Rowan."

"That's…unique," Alex commented, guzzling back some of the bottle of water that rested at her side.

"It is Gaelic, meaning 'little red one.' My parents had an odd sense of humor," Rowan sighed. "As if people needed another reason to call me by 'red.'" A vague pout pursed full lips. "Anyways, nice job on this Booth."

A whoop sounded from both Simon and Shelby as they released an exclamation of 'done!' Nimah, who had a habit of staying silent, set aside her books and smiled as she repeated their words.

"One…last…sentence," Alex grinned as she scribbled something out.

"Are you done, Booth? Because it is nearly dinner time and Cheetos can only hold someone over for so long," Shelby teased as she crawled to the foot of her bed. "Does anyone else want to take advantage of the fact that we are allowed out on Fridays until midnight and go get dinner?"

"There's a pretty decent pizza place a couple of blocks away as well as Thai, Chinese, sandwiches, and I think it was a Portuguese restaurant," Rowan remarked as she searched for her shoes. "I don't even care what it is at this point, as long as it is substantially more sustaining than snack-packs."

"Pizza sounds good," voted Ryan and Shelby simultaneously.

Simon and Alex didn't have a particular taste in mind and Nimah was ducking out, bidding everyone good evening as she disappeared down the hallway. With the final decision being for pizza, their little group trouped to the only vehicle large enough to carry them all into town: Ryan's SUV. Deviating from her trajectory which had aimed for the passenger's seat where she would usually sit, Rowan found herself sandwiched between Simon and Shelby in the backseat, a squeak rocketing from within and her feet jumping up onto the seat after they came in contact with an open and familiar foil packet. Glancing at Shelby with wide eyes, Rowan gave her best innocent expression as Ryan met her gaze in the rearview mirror.

"Everything okay back there?" he questioned as he started to pull out of the lot.

"Fine, just thought I saw a spider," she lied, gesturing absently. Elbowing Shelby when she began to laugh Rowan tried to cover her rapidly reddening cheeks.

Simon was quick to realize why Shelby was laughing and joined her, his shoulders shaking and brushing against Rowan's. Easing up to the guard booth at the exit, Ryan stopped so the gate could open and while he did Rowan leaned over Simon's lap, rolling down the window when she saw which guard was in the booth.

"Hey Jimmy! How's the family?" she greeted, straining against her seat belt.

The young man in the booth poked his head out and smiled. "If it isn't the littlest Danvers. How the heck are you kid? Still up in the Windy City? And the family is good, little Eliot isn't so little anymore." It was pure fate that the two had met each other when Rowan had originally been at the academy, the members of her brother Eliot's platoon had become some of her closest allies on base.

"Well that is good but I bet he's a little hellion just like his namesake, huh?"

"The worst," Jimmy admitted proudly.

"Lucky you. Anyways, we are heading into town to Zel's for dinner, would you like me to bring you back anything?" Rowan asked, genuinely worrying about whether or not her friend had eaten.

"No thanks, Doll face. Cindy fed me before shift, sent a lunch box full of snacks, and I'll be done in a bit anyways. But thank you."

"If you say so Jimmy. Call or text me if you change your mind. And if you are gone before we come back have a good night, and tell Cindy I was asking for her."

"I will, Ro. Have a good night and tell the family I said hi," Jimmy nodded.

Waving as Ryan pulled through the gates, Rowan raised the window and returned to her seat once Jimmy was out of sight. Noticing the eyes on her she returned the gazes head on.

"What?"

"Do you know everyone on base?" Simon inquired, adjusting his glasses.

"Not everyone. Some of the guys I went to the academy with, some served with my brothers and promised to look out for me while I was here. A lot of them have either been relocated, gone back overseas, or been discharged by now though," Rowan explained. "The saying about the Corps being a family is true through and through, and trust me, there is no such thing as an ex-Marine."

Silence overtook the SUV as Ryan navigated through the streets, music playing lowly in the background.

"Do you know where you're going?" Alex asked a little while later, once the vehicle hit the main stretch of road.

"If it is the same Zel's that I'm thinking of then yes, I do," Ryan returned, flicking on his directional light. "A couple of buddies of mine recommended it when the heard I would be coming into the area. It is right…up…ahead," he mumbled as he parallel parked outside a series of store fronts.

Zel's Pizzeria was an old school Italian place, reminiscent of days where every meal was homemade and the staff knew your names and order. It reminded Rowan of her grandmother's kitchen, always smelling of basil and red sauce, bubbling cheese and baking pizza dough. Leading the group through the doors there was a certain spring to Rowan's step, her nostrils flaring as she tried to take in all the scents.

"You're like a blood hound," Shelby laughed, eyes skimming the menus that were strung from the ceiling behind the ordering counter. "Oh, that looks good."

"Any recommendations?" Alex inquired as she sidled up beside Rowan with Ryan on her left.

"Anything and everything. I think I have sampled just about the entire menu," Rowan admitted, weighing her options. "All the pizza is very good, the chicken parm is fantastic, the meatballs are almost as good as my grandma's, and the gnocchi tastes even better because I didn't have to spend the time to make it."

"Gnocchi?"

"Potato pasta," Ryan and Rowan chorused.

Placing her order and paying, Rowan let the waitress know that they would all be sharing a corner booth before she stepped aside. Accepting her drink with a quiet thank you, she took a seat at the circular booth. Flinching when someone's foot caught the front of her calf she glared at the person who had just entered the booth.

"Watch the legs, Sasquatch!"

Ryan laughed. "Sasquatch? Is that the best you've got?"

"What I've got is a forming bruise!"

"Now children," Alex drolly intervened. "I swear you two are constantly bickering."

"We are not," they chorused. "Stop copying me!"

"Hey Booth," Shelby started, cutting the pair off. "You uh, may want to clean your car more frequently."

Blue eyes darkened as his cup paused halfway to his mouth. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you had condom wrappers on your floor." The way Shelby had said it was so straight faced that Rowan barely had time to duck out of the way of the essentially perfect spit take.

Choking sounds came from across the table. "I, uh, um, psh, uh," Ryan stuttered.

"Well this is amusing," Simon smirked.

"At least he wrapped up," Shelby added.

Rowan was mortified, her face beet red and her ability to meet her partner's eyes evaporating. Oh my gosh. Sure the two of them had spoken about their relationships during all the time they spent together, hell, Ryan had even taken care of an ex-boyfriend of hers who didn't understand what it meant to be over. They had spoken about Ryan's divorce extensively. But they had never once spoken about sex. It wasn't like she was a prude, finding more success in dating once she had gotten to college and then the academy where her brothers could not directly interfere, yet there were just some things she had no desire to discuss around men, especially good looking men who she spent a large amount of her time with while in enclosed areas.

"I need to make a phone call, does anybody need anything on my way back in?" she announced as she stepped away from the table.

Nobody said anything and Rowan held her breath until she felt the cool bricks of the building's exterior against her back. Taking a few moments to herself she skimmed her Instagram and her emails, head bowed over the screen and her hair creating a curtain around her. She was in the midst of typing out a reply to an email when a wolf whistle pierced the air.

* * *

"Oh shit! Uh Booth," stumbled Simon as he suddenly became more alert and cut Alex off mid barb. "I know Agent Danvers can handle herself but I think we should probably head outside. Or you know, you, considering your likely more intimidating than me or the girls."

Turning and craning his neck to peer out the window, what he saw had Ryan on his feet in seconds. Bolting out the front of the restaurant he ignored his fellow recruits on his heels, ignored his assignment in favor of interrupting the trio of thick necked men that had encircled his partner. When he had accepted the assignment and said goodbye to Rowan, however temporary, he had not expected to see her until he returned to Chicago and yet here she was in Quantico. She hadn't blown his cover, instead subjecting herself to being back at the academy in any capacity she could find. In a way it felt nice to have her back on his six. Shaking the thoughts from his head he went toe to toe with the closest member of the circle.

"Is there a problem here?" he demanded, his voice holding no emotion and his arms crossed over his chest in a way which he knew emphasized every muscle he had earned.

The idiot closest to Rowan had the balls to laugh when he glanced at Booth while trying to stroke Rowan's cheek, getting swatted at in the process. "Nah man, s'all good. Just a little disagreement with my girl."

"I am not your girl and if you do not remove yourself from my personal space I will make sure you will never procreate, you asshole," Rowan snapped and snarled, the breeze that whipped at her hair making it look like dancing flames in the glow of the street light.

"You have until the count of three to unhand her. One…two…" On three it seemed as if chaos broke out. The moment the first gun appeared Ryan was in the middle of the fray, knocking it from its owner's hands. He vaguely recognized Alex's accented voice as she threw a punch at the one that had a gun trained on Rowan, who had used her favorite defense tactic: S.I.N.G from Ms. Congeniality.

Another kick was thrown into the ring leader's groin, keeping him down, and Rowan drew the backup weapon she consistently kept concealed on her person. "Everyone on the ground! Hands were I can see them!" she barked, the same ferociousness crossing her face that seemed to make an appearance whenever she was knee deep in a collar. The same ferociousness she wore the first time Ryan had seen her sitting in Agent Hamden's office in Chicago, her cheek bruised and knuckles vaguely split.

Alex kept her thumb in the pressure point of the one she had brought to his knees. At the same time Ryan kept the one who had pulled the gun on his stomach on the sidewalk, hands behind his back, fingers interlaced and the gun he had pulled tucked into the back of Ryan's jeans. Sirens could be heard coming closer and a squad car appeared, swinging around the corner in a flash of blue lights. Two uniformed officers were out the moment their vehicle came to a complete stop, the head lights fixed on where the scuffle occurred.

"Miss., I am going to need you to drop the gun and step away, hands to the wall," one officer said immediately, his hand hovering over his service weapon.

"Officer, my name is Agent Rowan Danvers. My right hand is going to reach into my back pocket to retrieve my credentials. Until then the gun will stay in my left hand." Moving slowly she did as she said she was going to, holding up the retrieved black leather wallet that housed her creds. Flashing it to the officer in question she relaxed minutely as he nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened here Agent Danvers? The dispatch came out as three men harassing a woman on the side walk outside of Zel's," said the second officer.

Re-holstering her weapon Rowan brushed her hair back. "I was out to dinner with a few friends and stepped out to make a phone call. While I was on my phone I looked up to find myself surrounded by these three. I asked them to leave me be and the little ring leader wouldn't take a hint and kept trying to touch my face, hands, and arm. I asked him to leave me be and that is when my friend, Trainee Booth, came outside to see if I was okay because I was taking longer than expected. Once he got out here the one beneath his boot pulled a weapon which I believe Booth still has. From that point it became a scuffle as he disarmed his attacker, I brought mine down, and fellow trainee Parrish appeared when the third tried to go after Booth. One of the other patrons must have called it in."

"Do you still have the weapon, Mr. Booth?" the officer addressed, an eyebrow raised.

Ryan nodded. "Yes, sir. It is tucked into the waistband of my pants if I may reach back to remove it?" When the officer consented, Ryan removed the .22 from his waistband and made sure the muzzle was pointed towards the ground and the safety was on before laying it on the sidewalk out of reach from the men on the ground.

"Thank you," the second officer said as he collected the weapon, the first officer already pulling out cuffs and Mirandizing the three. "We are just going to need to collect your statements before you guys can go anywhere."

As the three men were loaded into the back of the squad car Shelby and Simon appeared with two to-go bags.

"We got everyone's meal wrapped up to bring back to the dorm after some of the looks people were throwing your way," Shelby whispered. "I figured we could either take it to the dining hall or back to our room to enjoy."

"Thanks Shelby," Ryan sighed.

"Yeah, thanks you guys. Sorry for ruining your first night away from base," Rowan grimaced, offering an apologetic look.

"It's not your fault that there are creeps everywhere," Simon shrugged, moving out of the officers' ways so they could take statements.

"My partner says it is the red hair that draws all the creeps in and that I shouldn't be allowed to go out by myself sometimes… I think this is like the fourth brawl since the beginning of the year that I have been in because some guys can't understand that some women just aren't into them," Rowan admitted, signing the bottom of her statement.

Alex and Ryan both signed theirs, thanking the officers and waving as the cruiser took off.

"Now that the 'fun' is over, can we go back to the dorms," Simon asked. "The food is getting cold and it smells really good."

Once they returned to the dorms, the five were quick to use the two microwaves available to them to warm their dinner before gathering back in Shelby and Alex's dorm where Shelby had set up her laptop to stream a movie. Gathered around with aching knuckles, nuked food, and very little personal space, it was a Friday night for the books.

* * *

A/N: And there goes chapter four. Thanks for reading!- Alisabeth


	5. Suspicions tend to rear their ugly head

A/N: And here is chapter five for your viewing pleasure, brought to you by the fact that I *may* have gone crazy and written chapter seven and part of chapter eight in one sitting. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added this story (and myself) to your favorites list.- Alisabeth

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar material or goods, merely Rowan and Beryl.

* * *

Just shy of one month into the academy and progress was temporarily halted. Simon had begun to act squirrely, Nimah was like two separate people, Ryan was constantly disappearing, and Alex always seemed to be trying to get something out of Agent Liam O'Connor. With her hands tugging at the roots of her hair, Rowan paced back and forth outside Agent Miranda Shaw's office, waiting for the frustrating assistant to finally allow her admittance. Receiving the all clear, the redhead pushed her way into the office and closed the door behind her to keep the blonde bubble gum snapper from listening in.

"Rough day, Agent Danvers?" Shaw questioned rhetorically, motioning for the younger woman to take a seat.

Declining the chair Rowan planted her hands on the closest ones back rest. "I would like to know why there has been a set of twins transplanted into the team under one name, why they are constantly switching places, and why everyone is suddenly so damn distrustful of others!"

"Distrust is safety."

"Distrust is liable to get you and your partner killed in the field!" Rowan retorted. "Paranoia is a parasite in this field, and the recruits you have placed me with are one step away from being at each other's necks!"

"They are learning to profile right now, it is expected to cause some tension," Shaw shrugged delicately.

"Some tension? You put me on top of one of the strongest teams of recruits there is right now in the hopes that I could mentor them with what they would see in the field but aren't seeing here. I have been charged with watching out for them and making sure that those with potential do not burn out before they become of use to the Bureau. I understand the need for profiling, hell I majored in it, but this is beyond profiling. It is nitpicking, and secret keeping, and it is going to blow up. And don't think I have forgotten that there are two Nimah's."

"This will all blow over once this task ends." It was as if Shaw was trying to sooth Rowan, which was not working at all. "Now why do you think there are two Trainee Amin's?"

"Because there are just these little things that don't sit well with me. The only two rational explanations I can come up with is that she either has split or multiple personalities, or there are two identical twins continuously switching places between courses. Simon thought it was a cultural significance with how the hijab was pinned, but every woman pins her hijab to her personal preference and they are usually pretty damn consistent with the way they wear it. Then it's the training…I understand having off days during training when everything hurts and you feel like you are going to burst, but one day Nimah is capable of x reps of everything, and the next she is doing more and it's not just one or two more. The make up for another- I know sets of identical twins who use their makeup styles and palettes to separate themselves from each other. And there are just these little changes in speech or habit that most wouldn't see but just stick out because all I do is observe and tweak this group in an effort to make them better," Rowan ranted.

Humming under her breath Agent Shaw cocked her head. "I'm sure you are just imagining things," she placated.

"I'm imagining things? Just like I was imagining the plans for an attack on Navy Pier a few years ago? Or how I imagined that I was shot in the line of duty after intercepting said plans? Gee, maybe it is all this suspicion and pseudo- science profiling going to my head." Rowan shook her head as Agent Shaw merely watched her. Leaving the office without saying anything else she made her way in the direction of the dorms, stopping only for a coffee. Perhaps some tutoring would calm her down.

* * *

She could hear the scuffle even before she had fully emerged into the hallway where her recruits had their dorms. Pushing her way through the gathering crowd, the argument only became louder with every step, the sound curdling her coffee in her stomach. It sounded like Simon and…was that Ryan? When she finally got through all Rowan could see was Ryan and Simon facing off, separated only by a few feet and both becoming red in the face. Simon was pushing the issue of something being 'creepy.'

"… **Or that you seem to go on long runs in the woods by yourself, or how you seem to know this campus like the back of your hand!"**

 **"You really want to know what's creepy?" Ryan threw back, ignoring Simon's 'yeah I wanna know.' "Every time you talk, every time you smile, I can see the little wheels spinning in your head. Every gesture, every laugh, every move that you make is like a calculation, it's a performance. You're not just a creep you're a fre…"** Ryan was cut off by Simon lurching forward, his hand wrapping around Ryan's throat as he shoved him into the wall and held him there. Ryan's jaw clenched and he gave a strangled chuckle, the vein in his forehead becoming visible. **"You sure you want to do that?"**

 **"Do you want to call your imaginary friends at the Marine base to help you out?" Simon rasped.**

Rowan had had enough of watching. "Everyone back to your dorms, NOW! Trainees Asher, Booth, separate before I call Agents Shaw and O'Connor to deal with the two of you." No body moved for a moment. "All agents who do not return to their dorm rooms immediately will be joining me for a three a.m., ten mile run in their pajamas if they are not gone by the count of three. One. Two…" doors slammed before she reached three, the only one's remaining being Simon and Ryan, who had separated, as well as Shelby and Alex who stood to Rowan's right, arms crossed. "Go back to your room, Shelby, Alex. I'll come and get you when I'm done with these two."

Both girls hesitated before disappearing into their rooms, their door closing quietly. Once they were gone grey eyes returned to the pair before her and Rowan stepped into their room, dropped her bag under the counter and her coffee on top before walking out and grabbing each of the men by an ear. Dragging them into dorm D-113 like petulant children she shoved them each onto one side of their room. Pausing to close the door to the bathroom they shared with Shelby and Alex she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would either of you like to explain to me why I just found you fighting in the hallway? Or why, Trainee Asher, I found you attacking a fellow trainee? And why, after everything you have heard me say about the Marine Corps, you found it necessary to drag them into your little argument?" the deadly calm of her voice was more frightening than yelling ever could be.

"Why don't you ask Booth?" Simon glared as he moved to stand on his side of the room.

"I am asking both of you and I would like the truth, not lies or evasion."

"Simon has been following me," Booth supplied. "At least that's what I assume because he seems to know exactly where I go in my spare time."

"I haven't, technically, been following him," Simon protested. "If anyone is following anyone, it is Ryan following Alex. Every time she leaves a room he follows after her unless we are in class. You guys slept together once, get over it!"

"Yes, we slept together but I don't see how that is anyone else's business but ours. And I do not get up and follow her all the time, but when I do, don't you think it is for more than a quickie in a closet on campus?" Booth bit back. "Maybe she's helping me with homework, or research, or maybe she's teaching me to dance?"

"Is she?" Simon asked. "Teaching you to dance I mean."

"That is not the point! And as for the runs… did you think that maybe I am just trying to prepare myself for the physical fitness test? To be the best I can be? Or that maybe I like the solitude after spending every hour of every day shoved into a room with all of you people! I shouldn't have to explain myself to you."

Rowan stepped in between the two in case fists were to fly once more. Holding a hand up in front of each of them she cursed the stupid profiling assignment that always seemed to turn people against each other.

"You both need to take a breath and realize that this friggin assignment has everyone in knots, it really isn't anyone else's businesses what goes on with each other out side of class but our own." Rowan sighed. "The only thing that is going to happen if you keep letting this get to you is that you are going to constantly be looking over your shoulder."

Simon gave a huff and shook his head, pushing to his feet and leaving the dorm without a word. Booth looked at Rowan and gave a minimally apologetic look before leaving the dorm and turning left down the hall. Left behind in the dorm Rowan glared up at the ceiling, hands on her hips.

"Men…they're all friggin children," she muttered, knocking once on the door separating the boys dorm from the girls before she let herself in. immediately she noticed

that the room was only occupied by Shelby who sat on a stripped bed.

"Uh-oh, you don't look happy," Shelby said in place of a greeting, tucking the pen she'd been holding into the pages of her book and closing her laptop. "Did everything get settled?"

"As settled as it will be until your class moves on from profiling. I understand why it is a necessity to know, but it always makes people so paranoid while they're learning it. And don't think I've forgotten you two lurking in the shadows."

A light pink tinged Shelby's cheeks when she realized she was busted. "Are Simon and Booth going to be okay?"

"Depends on your definition of 'okay. 'I think there will be distrust for a while but nobody was really hurt," Rowan filled in. "Anyways, I need to be heading out. Have fun at the crazy farm."

"Sure," Shelby nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Rowan was nearly at the borrowed Toyota when her phone vibrated in her back pocket, the screen displaying a new text message from an unknown number. Hesitating to open it, her thumb hovering over the screen, she glanced around the parking lot to see if there was anyone else around. Opening the message as nerves erupted in her stomach, she released a sigh of relief when she read the message.

 _'4am tomorrow. We need to work off those burgers. –R'_

Setting her alarm clock right then and there she deleted the message without responding, glancing around once more only to have her gaze ricochet back to a copse of trees and to the couple sitting beneath them. Familiar broad shoulders stretched at the plain grey tee shirt, arms comprised of steel strength surrounding a petite figure with a head of dark hair that shook with either laughter or tears. Ryan and Alex. Was Shelby right? Was there something going on between the two that she continued to overlook?

* * *

Four in the morning came way too quickly for Rowan and she had seriously contemplated calling Ryan and rescheduling but having realized that this could be one of their only opportunities to speak alone, she downed a cup of coffee as she borrowed the Toyota, Beryl having spent the night with her boyfriend once more. Waving at the guards as she passed through the gates at Quantico she took advantage of the empty parking lot to get premier parking for the day. Securing her keys on her person and stretching, she glanced at her watch before making her way to the mouth of the wooded path. Staying to the shadows she found Ryan arriving the same moment she did.

"Morning sunshine," he grinned sleepily. "It's been awhile."

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Rowan launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It is so good to see you, and talk to you, and ohmygosh I am so glad you are okay! Do you know how difficult it has been not to fall into our regular habits and routine?"

"I know. Did you really do all those things Shaw said, did Hamden really kick you out?" She was still dangling from his grip as he asked.

She laughed softly, keeping her voice low to keep it from echoing. "I did but I had no clue I would end up here or that you would be here. I just got fed up with baby agents trying to take your place. Do you want to head out and you can tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I thought you were kidding about the run," Ryan groaned, scrubbing a hand over his scruff covered jaw. When she merely raised an eyebrow in his direction he rolled his eyes skyward. "Yeah, I know, who was I kidding? You like running as much as you like a good burger."

Giving him a 'damn right' Rowan took off at a controlled jog with Ryan matching her step by step, much like how they moved in everything they did in Chicago. Making it a few meters into the woods, she began their conversation.

"So why Quantico?" she asked as she skipped to the left to avoid a large rock in the middle of the path.

"Liam O'Connor came up to the field office a few months ago, pulled me aside while you were at an appointment, and asked me if I would be interested in looking into someone for him. I didn't find out until I was already here that I would be back in classes and under as a trainee. He sent me to get close to Alex."

"Close or biblically close?" she snarked. She stopped in the middle of the path, hands covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch."

"It kind of just happened and I've already been put out to dry over it. Does anyone here know I'm the partner that you were so distressed over?" Ryan's teasing tone brought heat to Rowan's cheeks.

"I was not distressed; I just wasn't looking forward to having to break in a new partner."

"Emphasis on the word 'break' hmm?"

"In the words of Beryl, Hamden and one very pissed off DaSilva after his coffee went missing, you spoil me. Why would I want anyone else when I have all I could ever need in a six-foot-three overprotective marine who has a penchant for letting my nieces and nephews climb all over him, who plies me with coffee, drives me everywhere, makes sure the Aleve bottle in my desk is full, fills the glovebox with snacks, and has sat through hours upon hours of country music despite the fact that he's a hard rock fan?" Rowan blushed, socking him on the arm.

"Like you haven't put in the hours whenever my nieces come to visit," he said abashedly as they passed the first mile marker. "Did you mean everything you said that first day in the mat room?"

"About the meaning of a partner and how I couldn't imagine anyone else at my six? Of course I did," she responded, running at his side with her eyes flicking to meet his briefly. "That's not something I would lie about."

"Do you know what the first thing I thought of when I saw you sitting in Hamden's office three and a half years ago?" Booth asked.

"That I had a fine ass and a nasty right hook if the cuts on my knuckles were a testament?"

"I had no thoughts about your ass or your fists," he laughed. "It was that for someone who could pull of the big innocent eyes so easily, you could take care of yourself. Between how you spoke to Hamden, the bruise, the knuckles, even the hair, I knew that you were just who I would want beside me. And then I heard about your record at the range, and the gym, and the fact that you were trained by Ian Parker."

"Aw you're going to make me blush," she cooed. "Hey, what happened with Alex last night? I saw her sitting out here when I was leaving."

Ryan huffed a breath. "So during the whole truth and lie task that first few days we found out Alex's father had been killed when she was a teenager. He had attacked her mother in a drunken rage and had started to go after Alex when her mother shot him in self -defense." His pause spoke volumes.

"At least that's what the official report says," Rowan summed up. "It was Alex, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and to make matters worse, shortly thereafter she found out her father was an agent. O'Connor just gave her his file… she's convinced she has killed a hero."

Rowan felt her heart constrict in her chest. "Ugh, I can't even begin to imagine what must be going through her head right now even if that explains some of her little quirks. I mean, it was bad enough for me after what happened to Ray Gallant but her own father…" she trailed, eyes glazing over before she blinked rapidly.

"O'Connor mentioned late last night about wanting to pull me from this and that he had what he needed to know about Alex's drive for being here. I have a feeling he is going to try to use it against Alex."

"He's always been slimy at best," Rowan murmured in disgust for the senior agent who always managed to avoid the backlash of his actions. "She's a good agent and I would hate for her to burn out before she even got into the field. If you need me to keep a closer eye on her or to be there just say something."

"Thank you," Ryan sighed, a thin sheen of perspiration beginning to bead on his forehead.

The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence as they continued to pick their way along the trail.

"Mile three is nearly completely. Are we heading for eight or should I let you give in and then join you for breakfast?"

"Who are you and what have you done to my partner?"

She swatted at him once more. "I'm feeling generous today. Take advantage of it or I will make this last for ten miles instead of eight."

"If we reroute after the next marker we will have gotten six miles in and I do believe that deserves breakfast and a big ol' coffee."

"You will be getting your big ol' coffee and breakfast as soon as I get back from going home and taking a nice warm shower," Rowan laughed racing Ryan for the marker up ahead.

"Shower back at Quantico; the locker rooms are open, or if you want, I'll sneak you up to the dorms and you can use our shower." The suggestion hung in the air between them.

"I didn't think of that," muttered a flushed Rowan. "And I do keep a go-bag in B's car…"

"First one back gets the shower first," Ryan smirked as he took off even faster.

Sputtering Rowan picked up speed.

* * *

Considering the fact that Rowan had gone off on Simon the night before he was surprisingly nonchalant when Ryan ushered her into their dorm and motioned for her to use the showers ahead of him, although he did recommend checking in with Alex and Shelby about using one of their shampoos. Hearing movement in the next room over Rowan debated over asking to use one of the girls' toiletries or just using Ryan's. Accepting one of his extra towels and setting her go-bag on the bathroom counter, she tiptoed through the Jack-and-Jill bathroom to the cracked door that led into the girls' dorm. Poking her head around the door she whispered a quiet 'good morning' when she saw Alex standing before the window sipping on a coffee in her NAT uniform.

"What're you doing here so early?" Alex grinned, motioning the older woman into the room.

"I made Booth go running with me as punishment for last night. I snuck in hoping I could borrow your shower," Rowan grinned, throwing a glance in a snoring Shelby's direction. "Would that be okay with you?"

Alex nodded. "Shelby and I usually take ours at night so you'd be fighting the guys for the hot water. If you need shampoo or soap mine is in our shower stall, feel free to take what you need."

Whispering a thank you, Rowan returned to the bathroom and gave Ryan a thumbs up as she closed both doors. Starting up the water and stripping down at the mouth of the stall, she went through the motions and was in and out in under five minutes, ringing out her hair before wrapping the towel around herself. Roughly drying until her skin was tinged pink she slipped into her clean clothes and towel turbaned her hair. Shoving the dirty clothes into her bag, she stepped out of the bathroom.

"All set. Thanks again!" she grinned.

"You can go first Simon," Ryan said as he motioned to the bathroom. "I need coffee before I do anything else."

Simon gave a shrug and disappeared into the bathroom before returning a moment later, gathering a set of clothes. Once the door closed behind him Rowan poured out two mugs of coffee and eased down onto the rolling desk chair. Cheering a little when she managed to get comfortable without spilling she leaned back in the chair and planted her feet as not to roll on accident. With Simon separated from them by mere inches of wall she kept the conversation droll and free of any incriminating detail.

"So…this is good coffee. Where'd you get it?" Rowan inquired as Ryan set out his clothes for the day and stripped the sheets from his bed to be washed later that afternoon. Rolling her eyes at his cocked brow she swiveled and thanked him as the toaster in the kitchenette popped and a bagel appeared before her on a paper plate.

"A buddy of mine introduced me to it, I can get you the name of it if you would like but I can't tell you where I got it, he shipped me a couple of bags when we got back state side," Ryan teased. "And when I ran out of bags I left him five bucks and a note saying I was sorry before I commandeered this bag."

Her jaw dropped. This was the missing bag that DaSilva had had a tantrum over?! Muffling a snort of amusement Rowan savored her coffee all the more as she nibbled at her breakfast. Simon stepped out of the bathroom moments later and poured his own coffee as Ryan ducked into the bathroom. The water had just sounded and the spatter pattern against tile muffled when a pounding and shouting from the hallway began. Demands for the recruits to meet at the shooting range in ten minutes echoed as instructors made their rounds. A groan sounded as Simon rushed to lace his boots and down his coffee without spilling and Rowan finished hers, holding the last bite of her bagel as she pounded on the bathroom door.

"Booth, we need to be at the shooting range in eight minutes!" she shouted through the door, pounding on it with a closed fist once more. "Get a move on in there, princess!"

* * *

A/N: So that was chapter five and now that we are seeing more on the show we will be seeing more of Rowan, Ryan, and the gang in the chapters. I am still trying to figure out how I will be incorporating the time between the end of the academy and the attack, as well as the flashforwards from the episodes, so keep an eye out for that :) -Alisabeth


	6. Hogan's Alley Hijinx

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I have up to chapter nine of this story written and though I am two episodes behind, I am hoping to get caught up soon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Once again I'd like to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites/follow list and who have taken the time to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters or locations, merely Rowan and Beryl.

* * *

Though she had seen both Alex and Shelby in the firing range in the past, there was still something impressive about the way the two of them worked. Clean, precise shots and strong form, a silent confidence… Rowan nodded to herself as she moved along the rows at the outdoor shooting range, although she did note some tension between the blonde and brunette roommates. They were both looking like true marksmen. And then there was Ryan who took his shots and stepped back as he eyed the target and Simon stepped up, firing off his rounds. The bespectacled brunette lined up his shots and then seemed dejected as he set the safety and stood back.

Making a few notations on the clip board the range instructor had given her and making a few verbal recommendations Rowan stopped short as Alex shouldered her backpack and left the area with a scowl. Uh-oh. Shaking her head at the sight Rowan followed the herd of N.A.T's as they moved on from the range and towards the classrooms. She tensed when she noticed Ryan deviate from the group and Agent O'Connor following him. Grinding her teeth against the urge to follow, Rowan took her spot at the back of the class room where they topic of study would by hostage situation with guest speaker Ray McGinnis. Listening to Ray speak in order to hopefully hear anything that had changed since he had spoken to her class Rowan filed the little new information away at the back of her mind and tuned out when Miranda took the podium. She blinked back to the present when it was announced that they would be on their way to Hogan's Alley next.

Memories of hostage exercises and practice sweeps floated to the forefront of Rowan's mind as she took in the grey suited N.A.T's and poloed analysts, especially Caleb who had taunted Shelby the entire walk down and Elias, who seemed unable to remove his gaze from Simon. An unsettled feeling blanketed the redhead, her gaze locking on the petite form of Alex Parrish who stood tense and near shaking with pent up energy.

" ** _Welcome to Hogan's Alley- FBI's very own Smalltown, USA. It's playgrounds, supermarkets_** …" O'Connor went on with his speech.

Helping McGinnis and the other trainers to hand out the simulation weapons and tuning in to some of the remarks amongst the trainees, Rowan took her place in the room with the analysts as the first sweep exercise began. Wearing her own headset and keeping an eye on the monitors she barely suppressed a wince at the sound of simulated gunfire as the paint balls met their target. Hearing Shaw and O'Connor congratulate Ryan, berate Nimah, and tear into Alex Rowan groaned as her thumb thrummed a rhythm against her lower lip. This was not the time to go all G.I Jane. What the hell was going on? Her thoughts strayed as she watched the next two groups before leaving the computer lab and blending into the crowd as the N.A.T's moved onto the next exercise.

Catching bits of the conversation between Shelby and Alex Rowan winced-they were not handling this the way she had thought they would. Never mind the fact that Caleb Haas was suddenly playing nice with Nimah. In the next moment she was distracted, her attention ripped away from her N.A.T's by the sound of squealing tires and slamming doors.

" ** _See that office building there? It's the scene of a robbery turned hostage situation_** …" crowed O'Connor. As his speech wound down he dismissed the N.A.T's to suit up, motioning towards a mountain of tactical gear.

Alex took off first, pushing through the crowd. Rowan helped to pass the gear out before convening with Shelby at Ryan's side, observing as the two of them as they tightened straps and checked their 'weapons' as someone shouted a situation report in the background. She had precious minutes to give her little 'pep talk.'

" ** _Something is up with Alex,"_** Shelby said quietly as she loaded one 'bullet' into her weapon's chamber.

" ** _A little agro maybe, but with ten pounds of ammo weighing you down will bring that out in anyone_** ," Ryan shrugged, brow furrowed and eyes concentrating on the building ahead as he double checked his 'Kevlar' vest.

"You two need to focus on you right now, not Alex. I will pull her aside in a bit to talk to her but I want you two to do me a favor," Rowan mumbled as she heard McGinnis shout for everyone to keep their eyes open. "Heads down, eyes up. Worry about the mission and make sure you have each other's six. I will be in your ear if you need me." Nodding to them once she moved towards where Alex stood next.

"Hey, Parrish, no Rambo today, alright? Focus on making sure your ass and the ass of your team is covered," she whispered. "You've got this, you just need to stay out of your own head."

Unable to get close enough to Nimah or Simon, Rowan simply flashed what she hoped was an encouraging smile as McGinnis wrapped out his speech which told her that soon enough her N.A.T's would be heading into the drill. She paused midstride in the direction of the analyst's office. Since when had she thought of them as her N.A.T's specifically? Shaking herself she patched herself into the system that they would be using, settling her headset over her ears and straitening the microphone. Rolling her neck and taking a deep breath she glued her eyes to the series of screens set up in the analysts 'office.' They could do this.

* * *

The first sounds of gunfire echoed in Rowan's ears, her shaking hands tucked into the back pocket of her jeans as she watched through the various body cams as Shelby and another agent were dispatched to take out the sniper on the roof of another building, Simon and Nimah being rerouted to take care of breaching a rear entrance. Alex and Ryan's team was still huddled against the side of the office building. In her ear she could hear Shelby reading off coordinates and another shot being fired following the sound of another female voice saying that she had missed. Via body cam footage Rowan saw Shelby shove the other N.A.T away and take the kill shot just as Alex and Booth breached the front entrance with their team.

There was so much movement as Elias cleared a path for Parrish and Booth. Her ears perking at the sound of Caleb calling out Nimah, Rowan flicked her peripheral gaze in his direction as he talked the young woman out of over thinking the operation, his tone soothing even her frazzled nerves for the briefest of seconds before she heard Booth's quiet voice berating Alex about Rambo-like actions and the smoke grenade she'd pulled the pin on. Her partner's head cocked as if he was listening to something on another feed and in the moment he was distracted Alex turned the corner, tossed her smoke grenade, and moved out. Staying at her six, Ryan watched as she froze, watching the hostage and the hostage taker through a slat in the cubicle wall.

 **She's having a flashback** , Rowan realized. Various people called for her to take the shot and when she couldn't someone else did. A gun went off and an all too familiar grunt sounded as Ryan's body cam footage shook and the image suddenly changed to a lower angle as Elias reported that all the hostage takers were accounted. An exclamation bubbled on Rowan's lips, eyes wide and her heart racing as the taste of copper filled her mouth. She vaguely recognized the fact that she had just bitten her tongue hard enough to draw blood to keep from calling out, but what she couldn't recognize was the fact that bile burned her from the inside out as it seemed to crawl up her esophagus, everything that was going on out on the floor becoming a blur. She could hear O'Connor yelling at Alex, his words not making any sense as Rowan tore off her headset, throwing herself before the nearest trash barrel as the contents of her stomach began to make their reappearance. Oh god, it burned. Her shoulders heaved and she heard someone at her shoulder asking her if she was okay. One hand clutching the barrel and the other waving them off, she continued to gag as the sound of footsteps left the room.

Her olfactory senses protested the scent of garbage and vomit, tossing her into the heaves once more before she could pull herself away, dragging her forearm across her mouth as she shoved to her feet. Patting down her pockets, she gave a slow breath as she found a stick of peppermint gum and popped it into her mouth, chewing rapidly to clear her mind and the taste from her mouth. Joining everyone on the main floor, she ignored the sight of the figures leaning against walls and sitting on the floors, focusing in on Caleb who was congratulating Nimah on making the most important shot.

" ** _You know when you are not a crude, foul, unserious little boy you can actually be very useful,"_** Nimah grinned, her accent lilting the words. " ** _You're a great analyst, Mr. Haas."_**

" ** _If I'm going to be one, I might as well be a good one_** ," Caleb flushed, turning on his heel with a smile and moving into the crowd.

Rowan smiled slightly at that and quickly sought out Ray McGinnis. Sidling up to his side, she congratulated him on the op.

"Thank you, Agent Danvers. If I may ask, what are you still doing around Quantico? I would have thought you were off fighting crime by now, following in your Uncle or Ian's footsteps," McGinnis chuckled politely.

"I have been, but I have also been temporarily reassigned to mentor and handle a new group of N.A.T's," Rowan explained.

"I'm sure your uncle would have been proud of what you've accomplished, if what I have heard about you is a testament to the kind of agent you are."

Rowan pursed her lips before responding. "Thank you, sir, but in all honest I am not my uncle, nor am I the same agent that he was. And before it is otherwise suggested yes, I did join the Bureau because of him, but since then I have become my own person with my own recognition. I am not just the niece of Antonio Verna who is chasing some pipe dream of somehow finding myself by fighting for a cause that he loved." Rowan defended softly before excusing herself. At the last moment she called back over her shoulder. "And tell O'Connor that someone may have puked in one of the barrels up here, I would hate for it to fester."

His growing, deep belly laugh followed her as she passed through a still smoky corridor and down the numerous flights of stairs, each descended story working to calm her nerves a little more at a time. Stepping out of a service entrance that led directly outdoors the urge to drag in lungful's of clean air was too much and the feel of cool brick against exposed flesh managed to calm Rowan down some but not before she saw Ryan step out of the building in the midst of an argument with Alex, paint splatter over his left shoulder where the paint ball bullet had made impact right over his heart. Rowan couldn't help herself as her vision blurred and her weight settled fully against the building, memories taking over her vision.

 _"What is wrong with you?" Rowan hissed, eyes widening as she watched Ryan holster his weapon after they had cleared the empty warehouse their CI had tipped them off to. She still had an uneasy feeling twisting deep inside her, something she had long ago learned to trust and thought that he had learned to trust as well. "Something isn't right, B, don't holster it just yet."_

 _Ryan, who had been in a particularly foul mood lately, huffed with his blue eyes flickering in her direction. "Row, I am really not in the mood to follow another one of your little gut feelings today. This is the second empty building that we've been…" he never got to finish as the sound of gunshot cracked through the warehouse, echoing off the barren floor plan. He ducked, removing his weapon from his holster and looking for any possible place that he could seek cover._

 _In his peripheral he saw Rowan crouch behind a pillar, firing off a few shots in the direction of the originals origin, laying cover for him to retreat behind his own pillar. His hand scrambled as he reached for the radio at his waist, calling in for back up at their last known address and letting the dispatch know that shots had been fired at agents who were already on scene. Another shot rang out, his trained ears likening it to the sound of a high powered rifle as he leaned around the pillar to fire off a round. A sudden impact threw him back, pain blossoming in his right shoulder as he staggered and fired off another round. He was hit. He vaguely recognized the sound of Rowan firing off and reloading, at the same time calling in that they would need an ambulance to their last known forthwith for an injured agent._

 _"Ryan, are you okay?" she demanded during a lull when a crackling 'ETA two minutes' came from her waist. Weapon at the ready Rowan looked around and swore, keeping low as she moved closer to him to perform a field assessment._

 _She was halfway between their pillars when the firing started again and she went down with a fire spreading amongst her abdomen. Glancing down as she fell, the last thing she saw was a pool of red spreading across her white tee shirt and the wide blue eyes of her partner as he turned his glance to the snipers nest, firing off a series of rounds until a noise other than gunfire sounded…that of a body hitting the ground._

* * *

"Rowan, Agent Danvers, are you okay?" came a familiar voice, breaking through Rowan's fog. "Deep breaths, you are okay," soothed the voice.

Rowan groaned, hands automatically going to her side and feeling for any semblance of torn fabric or flesh but finding none. Blinking against the midday sunshine as she started to come back into full consciousness she found a concerned looking Shelby Wyatt crouched in front of her, training gear abandoned and her the upper half of her jumpsuit tied around her waist.

"What happened?" Rowan mumbled, accepting the hand that Shelby offered her so she could rise shakily to her feet. "I remember coming out here and then suddenly I'm back in Chicago…"

"It looked like you were stuck in some sort of memory or flashback," Shelby explained. "When I found you a few minutes ago you were muttering about gut feelings and that there was an agent down. Was it from the day you were telling us about, when you and your partner were hurt?"

Rowan nodded, deftly undoing the braid in her hair in hopes that the lack of tension on her scalp would alleviate her budding headache. "I think maybe I should have sat this exercise out," she admitted. "I have been doing well and it has been years but something just snapped."

Shelby gently squeezed at Rowan's arm. "It'll be okay. And you can talk to any of us."

Warmth chased away the lingering phantom pain Rowan felt. "Thanks Shelby."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rowan muttered out of the side of her mouth as she stood beside Ryan in the office of Miranda Shaw, the three of them waiting for Alex to show up for their late night rendezvous.

"As sure as I can be. We need to talk to her about her father and get her something to think about other than the fact that she supposedly killed a hero. We both know O'Connor so who knows what was in the file she was given," he shrugged.

"Never mind the fact that those files can be redacted to high heavens," Rowan muttered again, her mind drifting to the very thin and dubious file she had been given when she had started the academy. There just was not enough information in her uncle's file, not with the way that he was supposedly killed. Before she could mull the possibility of even asking Shaw to look for his file there was a sound in the hallway.

A knock on the door caused Miranda to call for Alex to enter as Ryan and Rowan separated. Paused on the threshold of the office Alex peered at the three, eye brows drawn as if she could sense that maybe nothing good was going to come of this meeting.

* * *

A/N: So this was a little bit of a cliff hanger ending, but there will be answers in future chapters. The next few chapters will be dealing with the N.A.T's undercover OP episode, so keep an eye out for that! -Alisabeth


	7. Girl Talk and Cover Stories

A/N: Hey everyone! So I just wanted to give you a heads up that this IS a two-part chapter. I broke this particular 'episode' up after it cleared over ten Microsoft Word pages. The second half/installment should be in within the next few days. And once again, thank you to Peaches2010 for all her help with these chapters! Also, for the next few chapters, there will be the use of Russian. I am only learning it at this time so the translations were made using an online software. If there is anyone who is reading this and does speak Russian, please let me know if there are any mistakes.-Alisabeth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar material from Quantico or the songs listed. However, Rowan, Sarah, and anyone/anything else that is unrecognizable is mine.

* * *

Her head aching, stomach quivering, and her shoulders shaking with shivers, Rowan made her way in something just barely more than a shuffle towards the classroom where she knew her N.A.T's would be making an appearance any moment. Finding a wall to lean against as she waited she couldn't help but let her focus drift, her breathing becoming even as she tuned out and stopped keeping track of the time. In, out, in, out.

* * *

His back arching as he stood and stretched once dismissed from the current lesson Ryan Booth gathered his belongings, shoving them into his backpack and shouldering it with ease as he joined the rest of his 'team' in the aisle way to shuffle up the staircase and out of the classroom. Ears picking up the sound of muttering and laughter, he used his height advantage to try and scope out the cause of amusement to no avail. Being that he would be moving in that direction anyway he waited, making small talk with Alex as they got closer to the scene. What he saw had him shaking his head, picking up speed as he noticed someone approaching the prone figure.

"Hey man, leave her alone!" he called out as he got within feet of the pair, taking in the glazed eyes and steady rise and fall of a fleece draped chest.

The other N.A.T snorted in Booth's direction, rolling his eyes and continuing to approach Rowan.

Booth stepped closer. "I seriously recommend against your next move, man. Her eyes may be open but she is in a deep enough sleep where she can't sense you. You have two options- wake her up and face bodily harm, or just walking away." Booth huffed as the smartass went to reach for Rowan at a foot away. Opting to put a stop to the situation himself he whistled sharply, much like Agent Hamden did in their Chicago bullpen. "Agent Danvers!"

Those who were still amused by the scene and hovering around the hallway watched as the redheaded agent snapped to full attention, gray eyes losing some of their haziness as she seemed to come back into full consciousness. "We didn't do it, sir, it was all DaSilva." A few blinks cleared the mental cobwebs. "Oh."

Disappointed that the show wouldn't continue everyone but Rowan, Ryan, Alex, Simon, Nimah, and Shelby dispersed- they only began to move towards their next class as Rowan fell into step beside the N.A.T's. Face flushed and her hair in something other than her usual neat and tidy braid, she presented a sense of restlessness if the bags beneath her eyes were anything to go by.

"So," Shelby started as the group made their way to the library to begin building plausible cover stories. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Rowan snorted, curling up in one of the library's plush chairs. "It wasn't long enough," she yawned. "What are we doing today?"

"Creating plausible cover stories," Simon answered, pulling out his laptop and a little notebook as he began getting to work.

Rowan hummed beneath her breath. "Those are fun…"

* * *

Awakening to find that Ryan was the only N.A.T from her little team that had remained in the library, Rowan groaned as he softly and repetitively called her name to wake her up.

"I'm awake," she grouched, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes while pushing to her feet. "Why did you guys let me sleep?"

"Because you looked like a reject from a zombie movie. There's five minutes until we need to be back at the classroom to present and I sent everyone else ahead. Are you well enough to make it through today or do I need to recommend to Shaw that we go without our handler?" Booth questioned.

"'m fine, Booth, just a little head cold. I'll be right as rain to handle whatever is going on today. And now that I've had more than a total of two hours sleep I'll be fine to fire on all cylinders."

Ryan snorted as his partner fell into step at his side. "Just make sure you take something then, Agent Danvers."

Getting closer and closer to the classroom Rowan and Ryan were stopped right outside of the door by Agent Shaw.

"Good morning, you two. Agent Booth would you mind if I steal Agent Danvers away?" Miranda greeted and though it sounded like a question it was more of an 'I'm merely asking to be polite but I am taking her anyways.'

"Of course ma'am. Agent Danvers, Agent Shaw," Ryan nodded, ducking into the classroom as the two women stood face to face.

"Let's take a walk," Miranda suggested, already guiding the way to her office. Bypassing the secretary and closing the door behind the two once they arrived, Miranda motioned for Rowan to take a seat while she moved to the coffee pot in the corner of the office. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, please," Rowan responded, tamping down on her curiosity of why she was meeting behind closed doors once more.

Miranda did not speak again until she handed over Rowan's mug and took her own to seat behind her desk. "So I am sure you have heard at this point that today we are covering creating back stories and going under cover with the N.A.T's," Miranda started. "What they don't know yet is that they will be going under cover in an event tonight for practice and that, Agent Danvers, is where your role as handler is going to be solidified."

Rowan sat a little straighter. "Will I be circulating the op with them or watching from a fixed point?"

"We have set you up with a room at the Capital Lane Hotel in DC where the assignment is taking place. While there will be a monitoring station set up for myself and Agent O'Connor, I was thinking that you could circulate with the N.A.T's, maybe show them how it is done before moving up to observe with O'Connor and myself."

"The Capital is a nice place," Rowan remarked vaguely. "White collar business retreats, company and class reunions…which poor CEO are we going after this time?"

Miranda smirked. "I want them getting close to Dystex CEO Norman Reed."

"And by setting them loose on the retreat you are forcing them to profile for employees with possible connection to get them an in with Reed…I like the way you think," Rowan chuckled, coughing slightly towards the end.

Miranda glanced at the delicate watch on her wrist and flicked her gaze up to meet Rowan's. "Their lecture on creating and then presenting a complete cover should be just about over within the next few minutes if you would like to go wait for them, the bus to the hotel will be leaving in about an hour so that the N.A.T's can do some quick shopping before the operation for appropriate attire. I would like you and your go-bag on that bus," Miranda described the timetable. As Rowan stood to depart Miranda spoke once again. "And Danvers? Stop at a pharmacy or something before we go to the hotel and pick up some Dayquil, Cold-Eeze, or something. You look like crap."

Flashing a cheeky smile over her shoulder Rowan left the office and then the building to retrieve her ever present go-bag from the Toyota that she and Beryl were sharing when Beryl didn't bunk with her boyfriend. With it slung over her shoulder she positioned herself in front of the classroom where the N.A.T's were going over their cover stories. Attempting to beat the game '2048' while she waited she didn't even flinch when doors all along the corridor were thrown open and the noise level escalated.

"Hey! Look who's awake," teased Alex as she spotted Rowan first. "It's nice to know that you find us so riveting."

Rowan laughed. "You know me- I'm just such an adrenaline junky that anything other than gunfights and car chases or a trip to the gym has me snoring. But in all seriousness, thanks for letting me crash."

"You look a little less like crap now than what you did earlier so that's thanks enough," Shelby beamed. "Guess what?" Rowan never had a chance to guess before Shelby plowed on. "We are officially leaving the Academy for the first time tonight and it's an overnight trip!"

"Do you guys think you can handle going under?" Rowan inquired, taking the path to the dorms with the N.A.T's so they could put together their overnight bags.

The responses varied from verbal 'hell yeahs' to nose scrunches and hopeful shrugs.

"Come on guys! You've got this. It's like….it's like a game of dress up or being in a play but, if you screw up, there's a possibility of ending up at the bottom of the Potomac or the Atlantic wearing concrete shoes."

Momentary silence filled the air as everyone stood stock still outside of Alex and Shelby's dorm, blinking at the redhead.

"You need to work on your pep talks," Booth chortled, breaking the silence. "You really do."

Glaring at him Rowan merely stuck her tongue out and flushed, pulling it back into her mouth when she remembered something she had been told by Booth in the past. _"One day you're going to do that and someone is either going to take it as an invitation or bite it off."_ When she received a series of raised eyebrows Rowan motioned to the door.

"Well, aren't you guys going to pack? We need to go."

A time span of fifteen minutes found Rowan rolling around Alex and Shelby's dorm room on a desk chair, watching the roommates shove things into backpacks. Her head bobbing to the iHeart Radio station Shelby had put on, she couldn't help but sing along as Chase Rice's "Ride" came on. Mid-song she was asked to retrieve the makeup bags sitting on the girls' vanity in the bathroom, not having any second thoughts having heard the shower cut off a few minutes prior. Knocking once and continuing to hum she opened the bathroom door when she didn't hear anything. She stopped short mid chorus and her hands automatically flew to cover her eyes as she walked in on Ryan wearing nothing but a low slung, loosely knotted towel around his waist, a tooth brush tucked into his cheek as he stood at the sink.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll just…" she was stumbling over her words and her eyes were scrunched tight beneath her palms as she took four blind steps backwards and turned, slamming the door shut behind her.

Goodness gracious great balls of fire! Taking deep breaths to slow her hammering heart Rowan cursed aloud, wondering why the sight of her partner's near naked body was effecting her so much. Of course she had seen him shirtless- in the hospital after they were both injured, when the worked out together, when they had temporarily shared a domicile while under protective care while testifying on a particularly nasty case- but in each instance he had been covered from the waist down with no chance of accidental exposure and that was what was doing her in. It was the concept that one little tug or mishap and everything would be exposed, things that she had heard rumors about by other female patrons of Mickey's, the old Irish pub that was equidistant from both of their apartments back home. Feeling her face flush Rowan glanced up as she heard a snort of laughter and a quiet giggle.

"You okay over there, Danvers?" Alex smirked as she folded a lingerie set and tucked it amongst her belongings.

"Fine, perfect, fabulous. I am going for a walk, maybe to drown myself in the pool. I'll meet you at the bus?" Rowan rambled, gathering her things and ducking out to the sound of full body laughter.

* * *

As one of the first ones on the bus an hour later Rowan sat close to the window half way back with her headphones in and her head bowed, listening to some music as she flicked through some of the photos on her sister-in-law's Facebook page, musing about how much more it seemed her nephew had grown since she had last seen them in person a few weeks prior. Commenting on one where her brother Dean had both twelve year old Cam and eight year old Parker in a playful headlock, she felt the first pangs of true homesickness since she had gotten to Quantico. Caught up in the photos she growled aloud when someone tugged on her headphone.

"What?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Damn Danvers, someone is huffy. Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

Tempted to ask why he didn't sit with Alex, Rowan bit her tongue and nodded when she saw Shelby and the brunette sitting together, Simon sitting beside Nimah a few rows ahead. "Sure." Scooting closer to the window she lowered the volume on her music slightly as the tinny echo of Florida Georgia Line's "Sippin' on Fire" came from the cord that dangled in front of her. Lips pursing she wiggled so she faced her partner.

"Headphone? Contrary to popular belief I like more than just country music and you seem like the kind of guy who likes the Eagles," she offered, extending the draping headphone towards him. As he reached to accept it her phone went off, vibrating in her palm. "Whoops, sorry. One sec." The name on the caller ID had her picking up the call even faster than usual.

"Sarah? Is something wrong?" Rowan said in place of a greeting, feeling Ryan tense at her side.

Sarah ('nee Booth) Montgomery released a sigh of relief over the line. "I don't know Rowan, I need you to tell me. Mom, Tessa, Emily, and I all got messages from Ry a few weeks ago saying he was going under and wasn't sure how long he would be gone but that you would still be in Chicago if we needed anything. He said he would be unreachable but that you weren't going with him. You not going with him was strike one. Strike two was when I called the Chicago field office to see if Hamden had heard anything from him because mom had briefly gotten sick, Hamden told me that you had been reassigned and Ry wasn't under for the office but rather had been recruited by another field office. Strike three was when I couldn't reach your cell, so I called your apartment and Eliot told me you had been banished back to Quantico because you had gotten in trouble. What is going on?"

"I'm sorry Sarah, but I really can't explain right now," Rowan said softly. "Don't be mad at him, he didn't know how far everything was going to go."

"Rowan, tell me what is going on? Why are you back at the academy? Have you lost your badge? Do you know of anyone who can find my brother, even if it is just to give him a message?" Sarah's voice was cracking, defusing her typically calm and collected manner. As the oldest Booth child, she was always very put together and looking out for her siblings and by extension Rowan, so the franticness to her voice had Rowan on edge.

"I still have my badge, thankfully. Now Sarah, take a deep breath and tell me what's really wrong." The feel of Ryan's eyes drilling holes into the side of Rowan's head had her squirming.

Sarah took a deep breath as directed and sighed. "Mom had a pretty nasty bump on her head and a concussion but she has shown no signs of anything being wrong except that she keeps running around after the kids despite being told to rest, Emily is pregnant again, Ryan is missing, I think Daniel is straying and, and I just need a hug."

"Oh sweetie," Rowan cooed, striking a foot against Ryan's calf when he nodded at her phone. "Tell momma to take things easy. I know she likes chasing after the kiddos but she should know better than to not listen to those who are only looking out for her. And Emily has always talked of having another," Rowan tsked when Sarah tried interrupting. "Sarah Lynn you listen to me, your sister wants this and she knows what she's getting into. She and your momma are cut from the same cloth so can you really expect anything different? And as for the other thing, let me know if I need to send one of the boys in your direction, okay?"

"Do you think you can magically produce my brother?"

Rowan's voice was still pitched low. "You know if either he or I had a choice we would be on the first plane out." Outside her window Rowan watched the blurring scenery speed slow down and her brows jumped. She had been on the phone the entire time it took to get from Quantico to the outer limits of DC? "Now, I am being summoned but I promise that you can call me or Elliot if you need anything be it and ear, a shovel, or a shotgun."

There was a pause. "Thanks Rowan and I am sorry for going off the deep end."

"You weren't going off the deep end," Rowan countered. "Going off the deep end would be calling to say you need an alibi, Elliot with a shovel, a hypnotist, and a box of hair dye."

"Hey Rowan? Has anyone ever told you that you really are an odd ball?" Sarah asked, laughing for the first time in the entire conversation.

"You brother does on a nearly daily basis and I would prefer to think that it is part of my vast charm."

Sarah spoke once more and there was an audible smile in her voice. "Those vast charms indeed. You two really would be perfect for each other you know- he can be so serious and you're not, you understand those with military backgrounds, you were there through the divorce, and mom has already knit you your own Christmas stocking."

Rowan flushed and her eyes crinkled shut as she bowed her head. "From your mouth to God's ear, dear, but we both know it would be ships passing in the night. I am a strong believer that everything you just listed is the exact reason why Jack, Jim, and Johnny are the only male companionship in my life."

"They're the only ones because Ryan insists on not seeing what is directly in front of him while scaring off any one with the potential to replace him," Sarah protested. "You're both too hardheaded to see that you need to stop dancing around this and grab the bull by the horns- and yes Rowan, I know you enough to tell you to take the dirty joke you were going to make and shove it. And because I am feeling a little bit better and you've already said you have to go but haven't hung up yet, I am going to go soak in a nice bubble bath with a glass of wine while mom watches the kids and Daniel 'works overtime.'"

"Have one for me please, I have to go play adult," Rowan pouted. "And tell everyone I said hello. Hopefully when I'm done here and when your brother rears his ugly head we can make our way out to you for a visit. I'm sure he misses being the human jungle gym."

"Oh I'm sure and I'm sure at the same time you miss all the crazy that comes with us."

"What can I say, it's my kind of crazy," Rowan smiled. "Later Sarah."

"Later Ro."

Hanging up her phone and tucking it away Rowan smirked when she found Alex and Shelby watching her over the back of her seat and Ryan practically bursting with the need for answers. "What?"

"I thought you said you only had four brothers?" Shelby asked, marking the page in the book she had been reading.

"I do have four brothers but I have also acquired three older sisters through my partner," Rowan answered honestly. Before she could continue the bus shook to a complete halt outside of a shopping plaza and O'Connor stood from where he sat behind the driver.

"N.A.T's!" he called to gain everyone's attention. "Now that we have arrived in DC for your assignment, you are first going to be required to go out and put together an appropriate outfit for your covers! Remember what you have been told. Dress code is semi-formal and we will all be meeting at five o'clock at the park in front of the Capital Lane Hotel. Try to stay together. Disperse." For once O'Connor's lecture was short and to the point.

The sound of people standing, shuffling and gathering their belongings muted anything else that could've been said as the N.A.T's and Rowan disembarked from the bus and began to break off into pairs or groups. Motioning her group aside, Rowan waited until all five of her N.A.T's could be accounted for.

"Alright guys and gals, while I'm sure one big shopping troupe would be super-duper fun I am also sure that Simon and Booth have no desire to look at dresses and heels so why don't we split up to shop and meet back for dinner before we head back?" Rowan suggested. "It is three now and we have two hours to get to the Capital Lane which is about a fifteen minute walk that-a-way," she motioned vaguely. "Along that walk would be a few little bistros, sandwich shops, and such so we can plan from there. Why don't we meet back right here around four?"

When everyone agreed she nodded once. "Good. Now everyone put this number into your cell in case we get separated and text me something so I have your number," she demanded, rattling off a series of ten digits. "Let's do this!"

Simon and Ryan both shared a look as their fingers flew over their phones and Rowan's own dinged twice in succession, followed shortly by three more short dings. Waving as the group separated Rowan found herself standing inside a little boutique beside Nimah as Shelby went off like a hurricane through the racks.

"So Rowan, would you care to tell us about that phone call? And your reaction to seeing Booth coming out of the shower?" Alex asked casually as she flicked through a rack of dresses beside the one that Nimah and Rowan stood at. Deft hands pulled one out and as she made a face the brunette returned it.

"What's there to tell?" Rowan asked, nibbling her bottom lip. At Nimah's droll look in Alex's direction she whispered to her about some full length rompers, figuring anything shorter would be a no go.

"You walked into the bathroom, shrieked, and practically ran out of the dorm like you were on fire," Alex laughed. "I know he's good looking but please…"

Rowan flushed at the memory. "It's just been a while since… and I… ugh."

Shelby popped back up beside the pair with a series of dresses draped over her arm. "Are we talking about this morning? Because damn Rowan, you looked like you had never seen a partially naked guy before."

"Like I said it's been a while and the last time I was anywhere near a partially naked guy who was not related to me was when my partner and I practically lived together after we were injured because I was on limited mobility and he was in a sling. I had both arms and he had the body strength to do more than just lounge. But even then there was no possibility of slippage! He always had pants on! I mean he's gorgeous and rumored to be…" Rowan stopped. "But again! He had pants on!"

Both Alex and Shelby shook with suppressed laughter.

"It seems like you need to get laid," Alex suggested wryly.

"That's funny, Sarah basically said the same except hers was more along the lines of 'sleep with my brother, maybe marry him. Mom has your Christmas stocking already made.'"

That set the two off again. Ignoring them while they calmed down Rowan selected two reasonably priced dresses in her size to try on, checking on Nimah before going back to barely disguising her pout for the other two in the group.

Swallowing down her laughter, Alex draped a few dresses of her own over her arm. "And is that a possibility for you two?"

"I really hate girl talk," Rowan mumbled as all of them, including Nimah, made for the dressing rooms, thankfully finding two side by side and two directly across. "Honestly? I don't even know any more. There are times when I would think 'yes! Perfect! Time to make my move,' and then I would turn around to see his flavor of the week walk up or on the occasion, doing the walk of shame. I have been there through every relationship he has had for the past three and a half years and I can't see what my brothers or his sisters see when they say he looks at me differently than all the others. It's like the perpetual friend zone."

"Is he cute?" asked Nimah from the stall beside Rowan.

Rowan let out a breathy laugh. "Gorgeous, really. I will admit that I have a thing for guys in uniform, especially military uniform and he is just…mmm. I went with him once to a benefit back home after his discharge and divorce and I practically swooned. And the way he is with our nieces and nephews and my dog." Rowan cocked her head and peered into the mirror in her stall. "I'm done, are you guys?"

A chorus of responses met her as the conversation was temporarily dropped. Four stall doors opened in unison and each stepped out, creating a square that faced each other. Opinions were given and then the four doors closed as they all retreated back. The conversation was forgotten as the process of trying on and showing off continued for a few more minutes until a universal cheer went up as the perfect under cover outfit was tried on.

* * *

"I would ask what's taking so long but they're girls who are shopping for a big event," grumbled Simon, his own stomach voicing its protest as he and Ryan lounged on a park bench outside of the boutique to wait.

"This is nothing," Ryan laughed, casually tinkering with his phone. "I once went with my three sisters while they went shopping for prom. Six hours, two malls, and a partial migraine later…"

Both men shuddered at the concept. Comparing 'horror' stories, they stopped short when a gaggle of laughing women, familiar women, left the boutique laden with store bags and smiles. Even Nimah, who occasionally seemed to have no other facial expression other than a scowl.

"I take it you guys had fun?" Simon asked as he stood and gathered his things.

Booth copied him, duffle bag and suit bag in one hand and a shopping bag in another. "What did you talk about? Guys? Makeup? Conquests?" His wiggling eye brows brought forth a series of rolled eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Alex chuckled as she flicked a look in Rowan's direction, drawing an elbow from the red head.

Ever the voice of reason Nimah sighed. "Come on guys, we need to be going. You do not want to be late, do you?"

Setting out in the direction of the Capital Lane Hotel, the group made small talk and kept away from any talk of what the girls had spoken about. Questions about going under and how to prep were thrown at Rowan, accents tested amongst them for authenticity. And as the Capital Lane rose up in front of them and the rest of the N.A.T's filtered in the conversation seized. This was it.

* * *

A/N: ta-da! Part one :) Part two should be up either today or within the next few days. Happy holidays everyone! And please leave me your thoughts in a review, I would love to hear what you think or would like to see happen-Alisabeth


	8. Becoming Someone Else

**A/N:** So this is part 2! I hope everyone enjoys it as well as the upcoming holidays! AS I said in the previous chapter, all Russian translations are from an online program so if any of you speak Russian/Cyrillic and see an error, please let me know! Happy holidays!-Alisabeth

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the recognizable material in this story, although I do take claim of Rowan, James, and Luka.

* * *

Excused from Agent O'Connor's lecture and operational detailing Rowan accepted a room key from one of the secondary agents who stood with a clip board and the room assignments. Noting the second key card with a simple sticky note with Miranda's initials on it, Rowan tucked that one away as she and her belongings stepped into the elevator and rode up to the ninth floor. Finding her room and letting herself in she dropped her belongings and noticed the two beds and pull out couch which had already been set up. Praying for someone tolerable she began to set up her belongings on the small coffee table, head in the clouds as she went over the time table that was resting on the entertainment system. She had until seven to get her N.A.T's and herself ready to face the crowd that would be gathered downstairs. The op would last however long it took to get an in with Norman Reed, or until the retreat ended (the tentative end was to be midnight, when the ball room closed). Rolling her neck, she had her hand on the service weapon tucked into the back of her jeans before she realized that it was merely her new roommates stepping into the room.

"Were you that unhappy with us grilling you?" Shelby asked blandly with a raised brow as she ignored the weapon pointed in her direction and stepped in, tossing her bags onto the bed closest to the window. Alex followed her lead and took the second bed, securing the door behind her.

Apologizing Rowan gave them a rundown of the evening's time table and offered them first use of the bathroom as penance. Shuffling about with the remote in hand she turned the station to the evening news as she began getting into the mindset she needed. Having woken up late, showered, and thankfully shaved that morning it would just be a matter of making herself presentable, one of her frequently used backstories already in place. Hanging the three garment bags that had been placed around the room she set her make up case and her hair supplies out, a new set of lingerie and her robe on the couch as Alex and Shelby disappeared one after the other to prepare. Once both were showered they eyed Rowan before Alex spoke.

"Is this the first time you will have other agents getting ready with you to go under?" Alex asked as she handed Rowan her pile of lingerie and motioned that the bathroom was open for her to change in.

"First time with female agents. My partner and I have gotten ready together but that was mostly because it was last minute and we were prepping and changing in the back seat of his SUV," Rowan explained through the cracked door as she adjusted herself in the emerald lace strapless she had donned to match a pair of cheeky panties. Forgoing the robe she went directly to her make up bag and routed about until she found what she needed. "It will definitely be helpful having you guys here for this part though…hey Shel, can I ask you to do some covering for me?"

Shelby eyed the tube of 'Glamoflage' heavy duty foundation with a raised brow. "Excuse me?"

"I need help covering one of my tats," Rowan laughed. "It's a little too out of my reach to make sure it is completely covered."

"Oh, tattoos! Of course," Shelby blushed. "I thought tattoos were typically a no-no when it came to agents who faced the possibility of going under cover because they're identifying marks?" Shelby questioned as she accepted the tubes and Rowan turned her back to the blonde, moving aside her mass of long, thick hair.

In a bold, antique typeface between Rowan's shoulder blades was "For those I love I will sacrifice" in black ink, standing out from the fabric of the strapless bra she wore and her lightly tanned skin. Dancing along her right ribs where it would be covered by her dress was another tattoo in rolling cursive; "The pain you feel today is the strength you feel tomorrow." Punctuated by a round pucker of slightly off colored flesh, the meaning echoed in the room.

"Is that from when you were shot?" Shelby blurted, eyes wide as she opened the tube and tried to remember anything from her freshman biology class about what organs were on that side of the body.

"It is. The shooter was lucky but I was even luckier, considering the bullet entered in a gap of my Kevlar and just barely missed any major vessels, arteries and organs. The bullet was slowed by distance, fabric and the corner of the vest that it caught so it only nicked one of my ribs and lodged itself in the tissues between the ribs, like the parts of a baby back that you would eat." Alex and Shelby both paled at the comparison. "The theory was that it bled the way it did and I technically was lost was because it was a piece of the rib the broke off and nicked part of the artery in my abdomen before ironically lodging in the gall bladder."

"And your partner? You mentioned he'd been hit as well," Alex wondered aloud.

"The bullet caught him in the right shoulder and missed his lung by two and a half inches," Rowan answered somberly. Clapping once, she glanced back over her shoulder. "Now back to the tattoos, yes sometimes they are frowned upon especially if they can have any connotation to any gangs or such. Luckily for me, every time I've gone under I've been able to have on clothes or make up to cover them. And don't tell anyone but I really am considering another one soon."

Shelby smiled playfully as she squeezed out some of the foundation and began to liberally apply it to cover any traces of the tattoo. "Do they hurt as much as everyone says?"

"Hurts less than a bullet. I was eighteen when I got my first, the one between my shoulders, because it was a family motto and I likened the pain to the feeling of a cat scratch that was irritated. The back and shoulders tend to be one of the less painful places for most people to get their tattoos depending on pain threshold and the ribs? That was more painful, mostly because the skin is thinner there."

Alex had disappeared as Shelby dabbed, reappearing in her black sheath dress and barefoot moments later, her hair in a tall and sleek up do as she watched. When Shelby nudged Rowan and handed back the tube to go wash her hands and do her own makeup, Rowan began to brush her hair and clipped part of it back into a half-up half down look that left her naturally wavy hair floating around her shoulders while being out of her face. Being closer to the door when a knock sounded, Rowan stepped forward, forgetting her robe as she peered through the peep hole. Standing on the other side in a pair of black dress pants and a tight white wife beater tank, Ryan held a bag in one hand and a bottle beneath his arm.

"One sec," she called out, haphazardly throwing the robe on and tying it tight. Scurrying back to the door she undid the security chair and deadbolt. "Sorry about that. What can I do for you, Booth?"

For a moment Ryan said nothing, just blinked slowly as his eyes traversed from the dark polish on her toe nails to the emerald faux satin robe to her unbraided hair. When she cleared her throat a faint flush started in his neck. "Sorry. Here, what you can do for me is take this before we head into whatever it is we are heading into. We don't need you falling asleep, or coughing on someone, or heaven forbid sneezing on the mark and infecting him," he rambled, blue eyes focused beyond Rowan.

She cooed as she accepted the bag that contained a bottle of cold medicine and the bottle of flavored tea he held. "Thanks," Rowan grinned, reaching up to pat him on a scruffy cheek. "I was supposed to pick some up earlier but it slipped my mind."

"Well now you have no excuse," Ryan grinned, his eyes trailing once more. "I uh, guess I should probably let you and the girls finish getting ready."

"I would think that our current attire would probably be frowned upon," Rowan flushed, motioning to his lack of a real shirt and his bare feet. "Thanks again, Booth. I'll see you later." Backing into the room and closing the door behind her Rowan stabbed a finger in the direction of Shelby and Alex. "Not a word."

* * *

As seven o'clock rolled around Rowan filled her small clutch purse with her cell phone and a chap stick, touched up her makeup and smoothed a hand over her dress as she stepped into a pair of three and a half inch black peep toe pumps. The sleeveless dress was a shade of emerald green with a black lace overlay, the lace continuing past a sweetheart neckline to form a sheer scoop around delicate collar bones. Long enough to be considered classy, the hemline ended just shy of Rowan's knees and put her long and lean legs on display. Leaving their room with their key cards in their clutches the trio met Ryan and Simon in the hallway as well as Nimah as they got closer to the elevator. Talking as they rode the elevator down, their group separated as they got their name stickers from a table in the entry to the ballroom and began their prowl. Scribbling one of her alias onto the sticker with a sharpie marker, Rowan was affixing it to her dress as she walked into the ballroom, eyes scanning the crowd as she began to profile the rooms' occupants. Making her way to the bar for a better vantage point she bit her lower lip as she found Alex and Ryan standing together, heads bowed close as they whispered to each other. Simon was in the middle of a crowd dancing and chatting, his hands moving as he spoke. A flash of blonde showed Shelby laughing demurely and touching the pearls she had clasped around her neck as she bat her lashes up at a classically handsome man in a suit. Spotting Nimah's red romper and brilliant teal head scarf Rowan grinned as the dark haired woman worked the crowd, no doubt drawing them with that exotic accent.

Hmmm, so far so good. Sticking to the sidelines to observe and look for anything that could blow any of her N.A.T's cover, Rowan apologized when she bumped into someone on her way to a high top stool. Eyes fixated on the crowd and constantly moving, she turned when she felt a presence behind her. Standing on the opposite side of the counter wearing a well-fitting black button up with the top two undone was an incredibly handsome man, a hint of a partial tattoo sleeve poking out beneath the cuffed sleeves of his shirt.

"Hi," Rowan smiled softly before he could get a word out, his dark green eyes turning up at the corners as he returned the gesture.

"Hi. Can I get you something to drink?" he asked, wiping large wide palmed hands on a towel which he promptly laid over his shoulder, serving to draw her gaze to their breadth.

Mulling on whether she would want to risk the possibility of Miranda catching the scent of alcohol on her breath Rowan sighed and leaned on her forearms against the bar so she didn't have to speak as loud. "I was the idiot who volunteered to be the designated driver tonight so… would you happen to be able to make me a Shirley Temple, please?"

"One Shirley Temple for…?" the bartender trailed.

"Emily, Emily Ryan," Rowan introduced, extending her hand for a handshake.

"One Shirley Temple for Ms. Emily," the bartender whispered, taking her hand. Rather than shaking it like she expected he brought it to his lips, placing an ever so faint kiss to the back of her knuckles.

Moving off to prepare her drink he left her sitting there with her eye brows raised in shock. Watching the play of muscles in his back as he prepared her drink amongst those of the others around, Rowan couldn't help but jump when a hand brushed her shoulder.

"It seems like 'Ms. Emily' has a chance of spending time with someone other than Jack, Jim, or Johnny tonight," drawled Shelby's voice in Rowan's ear, her southern accent much more pronounced as she looked up when Rowan's glass was set before here, a little plastic tooth pick keeping a half dozen cherries afloat in the glass. "Hi, can I get a gin and tonic, hold the tonic?" Shelby crowed, turning to wink at the men watching her from behind.

Once Shelby disappeared with her glass and the bartender failed to return to flirting with Rowan she sighed, taking her drink in hand and pausing when she caught something scribbled on the cocktail napkin that came with; 'Call me some time, when you're not the D.D- James ;)' beneath the little note was a phone number and Rowan dragged her lower lip beneath her teeth, tucking the napkin into her clutch as she began to circulate. With the noise level in the ball room rising and the N.A.T's off doing their thing, Rowan found another vantage point away from any attractive men and watched as Alex approached a well-dressed older gentleman with a miniscule exaggeration added to the sway of her hips. Whether it was for the benefit of the gentleman or for Ryan who stood at the high topped table watching, Rowan didn't know and she had no desire to find out. Finding Shelby easily working a crowd she watched as Caleb Haas appeared out of nowhere, a cell phone pressed to his ear as he interrupted her conversation. Whatever he had said frustrated Shelby into stomping off once those she had been talking to glared at her and took off.

"This isn't much fun when you are merely in observational capacity, am I right?" smirked Elias Harper as he appeared from the crowd at Rowan's side.

"Who says I am in 'observational capacity' as you put it?" Rowan demanded. "And don't you have someone other than me and Simon that you can stalk tonight?"

"That's all you've been since you started working with the N.A.T's. You show up each day and are virtually a glorified babysitter with a gun and Miranda Shaw pulling at your puppet strings. I bet you are only here because she needs someone to report back on the trainees."

Frustrations growing with his every word Rowan began to step away and tensed as a hand grabbed her around her wrist. "Let me go."

"Who says I've been stalking you and Asher?" Elias smirked, his All-American good looks flashing with something ugly.

"You have to the count of three to let me go," Rowan said while giving her wrist a solid tug.

"Is there a problem here?" growled a deep, gravelly voice over Rowan's shoulder, a shiver caressing her spine as she turned her head and caught sight of a glaring James the Bartender in her peripheral.

"James, thank god you're here!" Rowan exclaimed, continuing to tug on her wrist until Elias' grip went lax and she scampered away. "I don't know what I would have done…he…he," she let her eyes well with crocodile tears. "I can't even say what I think he would've done. I am so sorry he's here and if he ruins your night or if you get in trouble."

A heavily muscled arm wound around Rowan's shoulders as James dragged her closer to himself. "What happened, Emily?"

"Hey man, I'm not…" Elias started, only to be cut off.

"I didn't ask you." James' tone was sharp.

"He's one of my ex's and I've tried to tell him it's over, I really have but every time I go out he just…" Rowan stuttered and swallowed, eyes widening as she grasped onto one of James' admittedly solid arms as she played the part of damsel in distress.

A hand gesture was presented over Rowan's head and two large, built men appeared at Elias' sides like book ends. The tallest one who seemed well over six-and-a half feet tall was the one to speak, giving Elias the option of leaving the event on his own free will or being escorted out. As he took off with a huff, Rowan brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, James," she said softly, rubbing at her wrist which was legitimately beginning to ache. "I'm sorry about all that."

Broad shoulders shrugged. "I'm just glad he didn't do anything more. Is there anything else I can do?"

Rowan needed to get away and regroup, perhaps taking the opportunity to watch from the ops center. "No, thank you. I think I'm going to try to find my friend and perhaps once I find her she and I will circulate together, or maybe we'll just leave. I appreciate your help," she said as she began backing away from the large, handsome man. "Good night, James."

Looking back over her shoulder once before her view was obstructed Rowan caught sight of James watching her walk away with a small smile on his face and his hands on his trim waist. Feeling herself flush Rowan fished out her cell phone from her clutch as it began vibrating against her side. A series of new text message alerts lit up her screen.

"7 _:05 Ryan B: This brings back memories, huh?"_

 _"7:15 Shelby W: You go, Ro! He's cute ;)"_

 _"7:21 Ryan B: Now I remember how much I hate mingling."_

 _"7:24 Ryan B: Don't think I've forgotten about your call w S. I want a Sitrep later"_

Rolling her eyes Rowan tapped out a response to Ryan with a low, throaty chuckle. _"You'll get your SitRep when you are done here. Pay attention lol."_ Noting that the time was edging closer to eight p.m. Rowan rolled her neck. If she was going to be here she was not going to stand in a room with a snake and a puppet master. As she straightened her spine an old adage flowed through her mind: "Those who can't do teach but those who do, teach better." Selecting her mark Rowan made her way towards the gentleman who leaned against a wall sipping at a glass of amber liquid.

"Is it me or do these retreats seem to become less interesting with each new meeting?" Rowan questioned, hovering far enough in the gentleman's peripheral where he would have to look at her but close enough where he wouldn't feel threatened. Dark eyes met her own and Rowan took that as an invitation from 'Luka Petrovich' to move closer.

"I do believe that this particular retreat is about to get a little more interesting," Luka replied, his eyes staying on her face and not traveling south of her chin which Rowan was thankful for. With the touches of grey forming at his temples and appearing once in a while throughout thick, black hair she would estimate that he was probably in his early to midfifties, the subtlety of his accent pointing to the fact that he had likely spent his younger years in Russia before moving to the US, somewhere in the Midwest given another subtle accent.

"I'm Emily," she introduced. Hesitating a moment she cocked her head in his direction. "Would you mind if I kept you company for a little while? I am new to the company and am still trying to figure out who everyone is." A careful measure of shyness crept into her voice as she peered up through her lashes.

"Luka, and I can't say that I would mind at all." His smile was pristine, too pristine to be anything other than American orthodontics. "What is it that you do with the company?"

"Really nothing fancy, just public relations. I write up statements, make communications with employees or partners, and occasionally I've been asked to translate when foreign big wigs are in town," Rowan concocted.

"How many other languages do you speak?" Luka questioned as he moved in closer to hear her better.

"Six more; Russian, Italian, Spanish, American Sign Language, Hebrew, and French."

Brown eyes lit up in fluorescent lighting. " **Вы по-русски**? (You speak Russian?)"

 **"Я хотел бы думать, что это достаточно хорошо. У меня было только несколько месяцев для моего прадеда учить меня, прежде чем он передается** (I would like to think it is passable. I only had a few months for my grandfather to teach me before he passed)," Rowan said while canting her head side to side in a 'so-so' gesture.

" **Был ли он русский** (Was he Russian)?" Luka inquired, a brow raised with intrigue.

" **Да, он был также первым из нашей семьи, родился на американской земле** (Yes, he was also the first of our family born onto American soil)," Rowan beamed proudly. "И себ я(And yourself)?"

" **Я приехал в детстве много, много лет назад** (I came over as a child many, many years ago)," Luka chortled.

Rowan raised her glass in Luka's direction as she switched back to English. "To second chances, then."

" **Для второй шанс** ," he nodded, repeating her toast back to her in his native tongue.

Sipping on her Shirley Temple Rowan lingered and conversed with Luka a little while longer, listening intently to stories of growing up in a small farming village and laughing when he told jokes in Russian that her great-grandfather would have appreciated. As her phone buzzed once more Rowan rather reluctantly excused herself after thanking Luka for the great conversation. Pulling out the phone and glancing at the screen once it was unlocked she was legitimately surprised that she had spent over an hour talking to Luka.

" _8:55 Ryan B: I've gotten my in. SitRep tonight? 00:30 on the roof?"_

 _"00:30 on the roof."_ She responded before tucking the phone away. Seeing that Ryan had made his contact and it seemed as if Alex and Nimah had as well, she spent a few minutes looking for a missing Shelby to no avail. Giving a shrug Rowan fished out her key card as she left the ball room and headed back to her hotel room. Once she was inside the room she abandoned her heels and clutch by her 'bed' and gathered her pajamas and toiletries, shooting a message to Miranda that they had three in for sure and that she was not going to be joining them in the Ops center. Leaving her phone on the vanity as she showered away her latest identity, Rowan flicked open the book from the bottom of her go-back and relaxed, figuring her roommates would be back soon.

By the time that Rowan pulled a hooded sweatshirt over the sports bra and yoga pants that she wore to bed and toed into her boots Alex and Shelby had yet to return. Cellphone and key card in hand she made her way to the roof with time to spare, opting to stand at the center of the roof stargazing while waiting for her partner to show up. 12:15 passed, then their appointed meeting time and by one a.m. Rowan was cold, frustrated, and continuing to run on the two and a half hours of sleep she had gotten the night before. Her jaw set and aching as she clenched her teeth to stop their chattering she made her way back into the hotel and into her room, stopping when she found a sleeping Alex who, even in slumber, wore the smile of someone who had been truly and thoroughly pleased. Disgust shot through Rowan as she emptied her pockets and shoved her boots beside her neatly packed bags for the next morning. Swallowing back the burn of bile climbing her esophagus while blaming it on the fizziness of her earlier Shirley Temple Rowan shot off a single text message as she curled up beneath the thin hotel sheet she had been left with.

" _To Ryan B: You are a jackass."_

* * *

Shelby still hadn't returned to the hotel room by the time Alex and Rowan disembarked to join the other N.A.T's on the bus back to Quantico. Packing up the blonde's belongings and shouldering them along with her own Rowan shot off a text message to Shelby, letting her know that she had her things and was bringing them back with her in the event that she missed the bus. Plugging in her headphones and cueing up her music before she had even left the hotel room to avoid any conversation with a peppy Alex, Rowan kept her head ducked and her hood up as she loaded her things into the overhead compartment of the coach bus and took her seat with her arms crossed over her chest. Aware of the fact that she could appear as a petulant child Rowan didn't even flinch as the familiar scent of coffee, mint and something purely male met her olfactory senses. Nor did she flinch when a gentle elbow nudged her in the ribs. Her gaze fixated on the images on the outside of her window Rowan growled when one of her headphones was pulled out of her ear.

"What the hell's wrong with you today? Did you wake up on the wrong side of Chicago?" Booth asked, eye brows raised in surprise.

"To wake up on the wrong side of Chicago I would need to actually BE in Chicago right now but I'm not. I'm not in Chicago, I'm not drinking at Mickey's on Friday nights, I'm not running through Bucktown, or chasing my dog through the apartment complex after my brother accidentally lets him out, and I am not getting to be more than a glorified babysitting marionette with a gun while someone else pulls my strings!" Rowan snapped, eyes ablaze.

Alex's head popped over the top of the seat behind Rowan's head. "So I take it that bartender Shelby told me about didn't go anywhere? You were gone when I got in?"

"No it didn't go anywhere. And I was only gone because apparently I'm nothing more than a puppet to some people who like controlling the strings with one hand and screwing around with other."

Dark brows jumped as Alex sat back. "Alrighty then, sorry I asked."

Shooting a steel eyed glare as Ryan opened his mouth once more Rowan plugged her headphone back in and upped the volume as Billy Lord's "Good Riddance" pulsed into her head.

Only staying at the academy long enough to drop off Shelby's belongings in her dorm and to pick up a coffee, Rowan was standing beside Beryl's Toyota trying to unlock the door when she caught her first glance of the blonde since the evening before. And unfortunately it was a side of her had wished not to see-ever. With the windows of the black SUV steaming up rapidly Rowan averted her gaze and hurried into the Toyota as Shelby stripped the shirt off of whoever was in the vehicle with her. Pulling out of the lot at speed that was higher than what was posted on the edge of the lot, Rowan took off in the direction of the apartment she was currently sharing with a texted promise to pick Beryl up at the end of the day.

* * *

A/N: ta-da!(?) Let me know what you think :) -Alisabeth


	9. Right Hooks and Hoodies

A/n: Here it is, the first chapter of 'On Your Six' that has been published in 2016! I wish you all the best in this new year!-Alisabeth

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but Rowan and Beryl (and Beryl's cat, who is inspired by my own 6lb bed hog 'Parker.')

* * *

Right hook, left cross. Jab, hook, hook. Beads of sweat streaked across lightly tanned flesh, a fiery red ponytail swinging as Rowan attacked the heavy bag that hung in a back corner of the training room at the academy. Carrie Underwood's "Little Toy Guns" was echoing in her head, drowning out the sound of labored breathing and distracting her from the pain in her split and bruised knuckles, her boxing gloves abandoned beside a bottled water and her backpack. The tape that she had painstakingly wrapped around her knuckles was beginning to peel, leaving behind a stick residue on her flesh. Uppercut, uppercut, roundhouse kick. With her heart pounding Rowan continued to throw the entirety of her weight behind her motions until she collapsed with the momentum of one of her rotations. Her knees hit the mat, pain blossoming on impact, and she slammed flat palmed hands down on the compressed rubber as her head spun. Gulping for breath she couldn't help but clutch the swinging heavy bag in order to heave herself to her feet, knees quivering. Pausing the music and hanging her headphones around her neck she focused on the silence of the room and flinched when someone spoke from behind her.

"Are you picturing that bag as anyone in particular?" came the voice of Ryan, a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Why? Have you done anything lately to feel guilty about?" Rowan snarked, hobbling to a nearby speed-bag and setting her stance, starting slow as the muscles in her arms burned.

"Rowan…" his voice held a subtle warning and without turning she knew that her partners jaw was set and his eyes were likely to have darkened. "How many times do I have to apologize?"

The tempo of her movement increased. "I don't know? How about you try apologizing first and I'll tell you how many more times it will take?"

"Fine. I'm sorry I missed the situation report. There, happy?"

Rowan threw a final punch before she swung in her partner's direction, her eyes narrowed. "No I am not happy! It would have been one thing if you missed it because you were still on the assignment, but to miss it because you were too busy screwing Alex is another, especially where YOU called the meeting in the first place. I would have been content to go back to the room and simply sleep through the fact that I was the only one in that room who hadn't gotten laid that night but instead I found myself sitting on a DC rooftop in fall waiting for your ass to show up. And I don't know what feels worse, waiting for you and hoping you had a reason for missing the meet other than the fact that you were boinking someone's brains out, or the feeling I had that day in the warehouse where it was like a lead balloon holding me down beneath a wall of water."

"We got caught up in the motions and the fact that for once, I wasn't UC and she wasn't a mark," Ryan hissed.

"But you are UC and she is your mark and this is what, the second time you have slept with her? What happened to keeping your distance from a mark and your emotions in check? You have repeatedly said those words to me and I have listened, but are you so selfish that you would ignore your own advice?" Every words she spoke took Rowan a half step closer to where Ryan stood, their voices hushed but still seeming to echo around them in the empty gym.

"So I've made a mistake, get over it!" he exclaimed, hands jumping at his sides in a 'what-can-you-do' gesture.

"A mistake happens once and you learn from it, twice is the beginning of a pattern."

"When did you become such an expert on mistakes?" Ryan chuckled darkly, a furrow starting to form between his brows.

"When I decided that staying in Quantico was best." The words had slipped out and were hanging in limbo before Rowan could even think about her response, the thought that had been lurking in the back of her mind for the past few days emerging into open airspace. Her hands clapped over her mouth. "Ryan! I didn't…"

"You and I both know you did, Rowan. You wouldn't say something unless you meant it consciously, subconsciously, or unconsciously. And if that is how you feel, why did you stay?"

Rowan swallowed thickly, refusing to meet Ryan's gaze as she felt a burn in the back of her eyes. She wouldn't cry, wouldn't give him the satisfaction even if he was hardly ever satisfied when he saw her tears. "I stayed because I couldn't stand the idea of being back in Chicago, not after I found you again. I stayed because I couldn't leave you without someone that not only you trust, but I trust, on your six but now, I don't think I can trust myself to do the job correctly."

"I never asked you to stay," Ryan whispered, focusing his gaze on something over Rowan's shoulder.

"I know, and I've realized now that you don't need me. This was never a two person Op so…" Rowan trailed off, turning her back on her partner, literally and figuratively for the first time in three and a half years. Gathering her things and releasing her hair from its ponytail to curtain her face Rowan swallowed once more, hoping that the action would compose her enough until she could exit the gym. "If it's any consolation," she started as she paused by the gym's exit. "I'm sorry if I've somehow managed to side track you into screwing up the op."

"You didn't sidetrack me," Ryan protested. "And Rowan you…I," he stumbled.

"It's okay Ryan, after everything that's happened I don't expect anything on my behalf- I don't need any apologies or questions or to make any requests. I'll just make sure to get out of the way."

Pushing through the double doored exit, Rowan was able to keep the glassy eyed welling of tears at bay until she had not only bypassed the few stirring agents that lingered around the lower levels and the lobby, but those in the parking lot as she tapped out a message to send to Beryl and shrugged into her backpack with a roll of her neck. Feeling more strength than she had since the beginning of her brutalization of the heavy bag, she took off, feet pounding pavement as she buried her emotions along the roads of Virginia in the twelve miles it took to run back to the apartment.

* * *

Ryan's head was still spinning with everything that had occurred earlier that morning as he took his seat beside Alex in the first lecture of the morning. He still could not pinpoint exactly where the conversation had gone off the rails and sometime between the arguing and the site of the one consistent thing in his life walking out the door he had found something inside of him drifting away. As he dug a pen out of his bag and leaned back in his chair to wait for the class to begin he couldn't help but tense when Shelby turned back to him and Alex, asking whether either of them had seen or heard from Rowan.

"Last I heard from Danvers was on that damn bus," he grumbled, eyes straight forward. "Who knows, maybe that cold finally did her in."

Both of the females cocked an eyebrow before Shelby shook her head, blonde hair dancing. The pale shade was such a contrast to the fiery red that had become a staple in his daily life.

"But if she was sick Rowan would have responded to the call and text messages I left her to tell me so. The last I heard from her was Saturday when she told me she had dropped my stuff off and honestly? I'm kind of worried, she doesn't seem the type to just disappear."

"Who knows what type of person she is," Ryan remarked, fiddling with his pen and doodling in the corner of a blank piece of paper.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, rotating in her seat.

"Just dandy."

Both women were forced to drop the subject when the guest speaker entered the room to begin the discussion on surveillance. Before he began to pay full attention Ryan glanced at the screen of his phone after it vibrated in his pocket, seeing one missed text message and a flashing voicemail, both from his sister Sarah- the very same sister who had called Rowan when something had gone wrong. Jaw clenching he turned his phone off and focused, taking notes intermittently and shuffling off to gather gear with Simon afterwards on the way to Hogan's Alley.

Crouched beside a lamp in 'the mark's apartment' a half hour later Ryan felt a subtle pounding beginning in his temples as he worked to hide one listening device after the another. Lost in thought it took him a moment to realize that Simon had called his name. Setting down his screw driver Ryan glanced up. "Yeah?"

Dark brows quirked behind round glasses. "Are you okay, man? You've been off since you got back this morning."

"Oh, yeah I'm…I've actually been thinking about maybe telling Alex some stuff. Don't you ever worry about that? How someone might react to something in your past?" He couldn't believe he was confiding in Simon Asher. About women no less.

Simon stopped tinkering with his part of the assignment for a moment, setting down the surveillance equipment to cross his arms over his chest. "The past is a dangerous place- you never know where dwelling there will take you."

Ryan sighed and used one hand to rub at the back of his neck. "And that's what I was worrying about."

Simon seemed to sense the conversation was over because he simply offered a sympathetic look before turning back to setting up his bug.

* * *

A steady stream of hot water pounded against bare flesh and mixed with drops of escaped saline as Rowan stood beneath the apartment's single shower head, her eyes closed tightly as she fought to repress the shuddering of her shoulders. She would not cry, at least that is what she kept telling herself as the tears continued to sporadically escape. Rinsing away the last of her suds as she took a shaky breath and wound herself in a bath towel she found it impossible to move from the safe haven of porcelain tile and steam. The little clock on the vanity exclaimed that it was nine-fifteen in the morning.

 _We would be in lectures by now_ , she thought morosely as she sluggishly shuffled out of the bathroom once she had drip dried into the tub. Routing through her still unpacked suitcase and trying to squash thoughts that her procrastination should have been a sign Rowan eased into a pair of ratty sweatpants and tried to ignore the name on the back of the 'Hawthorne High School Hockey' hoodie that she had kinda-sorta commandeered in the past as one of her favorites. Feeling blindly along the underside of the coffee table as she collapsed onto Beryl's futon that she had taken up residence on, Rowan found her slumbering laptop and opened the screen to find that the site she had surfed when she had returned from Quantico hadn't been a figment of her imagination. _Southwest Airlines_ flights out of Ronald Reagan National Airport and into Midway Airport in Chicago, the cursor hovering over the list of designated flights and glaring at her menacingly.

Could she really do this? Just pack up her few belongings and take off back to Chicago? Could she really picture herself leaving without a real good bye before returning to the Chicago field office and requesting a reassignment?

* * *

Somewhere after nine p.m. Rowan's phone vibrating on the coffee table woke her from an impromptu cat nap, her hands slapping uncoordinatedly in search of the device. With it in hand she deftly swept her thumb across the screen and held it against her ear without bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Danvers," she yawned, burrowing further into her hoodie and the fleece throw that she had draped over her lap.

"Rowan! I need your help!" came the panic stricken voice of Ryan Booth, his tone alone forcing her into full wakefulness. "My covers been blown!"

On her feet and searching for her side arm in one motion Rowan cursed as she tripped over Beryl's cat, muttering an apology to the calico that looked thoroughly offended. "I can be anywhere in twenty minutes, what do you need from me?"

"Can you buzz me up? Please?"

Rowan stopped. "Buzz you up?"

"I'm outside and I need you to buzz me into the building," Ryan responded, waving up as Rowan's face appeared from behind a curtained window before disappearing. Seconds later the door buzzed and gave way beneath one solid tug. "Thank you."

The only response was the click of the call being ended and when he looked up from the second flight of stairs in the fifth floor walk up he found Rowan standing in the hallway with the door to '2B' cracked behind her, wearing only a pair of baggy sweatpants and one of his old sweatshirts, her hair askew and pillow lines on her face. Relief coursed through him for the first time since he had been approached by Liam O'Connor outside of Assistant Director Shaw's home. Instinct took over once he was within an arm's length of Rowan, his arms winding around her waist and hauling her close as he felt his racing heart slow. Her response was hesitant but after a moment she reciprocated, her arms banding around him and her hands tucking beneath his light jacket for warmth. They stayed like that for the briefest of moments before Rowan pulled away, running a hand over her bed head before motioning to the door behind her.

"Come on in and let's talk," she instructed softly, stooping to pick up the pastel colored calico who was pacing the foyer.

Doing as he was told Ryan trailed behind her, closing the door to the apartment and securing the deadbolt with deft fingers. He couldn't help his weak chuckle at the sight of Rowan's figure dwarfed in his oversized hoodie, just like he couldn't help the probing feeling low in his abdomen. Clearing his throat and taking a seat in the well-worn Lay-Z-Boy he rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands between his thighs as he waited for Rowan to start a conversation. He was not disappointed when she nearly burst from the effort of keeping in her questions, curling up with the cat and a throw on the futon opposite him.

"So out with it! What the hell happened? Are you going back to Chicago? Where's Alex? What did she say? How…" she rambled, eyes wide and no longer showing any signs of sleep merely worry and confusion.

"Friggin O'Connor is what happened! Shaw had assigned us to run surveillance on her as our assignment today and Alex and I were in charge of bugging out and sitting on her residence. At one point our audio cut and I got out to fix it only to run into O'Connor. I tried to tell him that I wasn't spying on him, that Alex was nearby and that Shaw knew we were there but he kept going on making accusations and threats about the op. Alex heard everything and she's gone- she took off in the surveillance van and by the time I made it back to Quantico I couldn't find her. I came right here from there," Ryan explained.

"Ugh that slime ball!" Rowan exclaimed. "So what happens now?"

Ryan hesitated because in all honesty, he had no clue how to answer that particular question. "I don't know. I guess until I speak to Miranda it is all a waiting game to find out whether I will be on the next flight back home, let alone whether I am keeping my badge."

Rowan tensed. "Why wouldn't you be keeping your badge?"

Stretching his legs out in front of him and toeing off the boots he had been wearing all day Ryan shrugged helplessly. "O'Connor made threats to my badge and told me that I no longer had a badge nor was I an agent unless this mission was successful. He basically said I was legitimately reenlisted at the Academy and one wrong move and I would be gone."

A red flush eased into Rowan's face. "He can't do that!"

"He's got the director in his pocket, Rowan, of course he can do that!" Ryan bit back.

"And he's just as slimy as O'Connor. Ryan, after what they did to us on that assignment, how do we trust anything they say, let alone anything they claim to have on us?"

"Easy…we don't trust them, and unless we are given anything else to go on, we take anything they say with a grain of salt until proven otherwise," Ryan said softly, glancing up through golden tipped lashes.

Rowan opened her mouth to respond, thoughts of the file folder tucked into the bottom of her suitcase coming to the forefront of her mind. Shaking her head and dismissing any idea of bringing the folder out just yet she stretched her legs out in front of her. "So now what," she started instead. "Do you go back to Quantico tonight with a potential target on your back, or do you lay low for at least a few hours?"

"My first priority is finding something to eat," Ryan said honestly, his stomach grumbling as if to voice its opinion. "And then I figure I'll probably check into a hotel for a few days and lay low-this is the extended weekend off for N.A.T's so there is likely to be few people on base for a few days. Hopefully the dust settles so I can get back without anyone being of the wiser."

"I can order something in tonight if you aren't opposed to spending time with me after this morning," Rowan said hesitantly.

"We were both angry and probably should have cooled off before we had that conversation," Ryan responded, blue eyes locking in on Rowan's own grey ones. "Pizza from Zel's or Chinese from Shang's?"

Rowan's face lit up. "Want to split a couple of appetizer orders from Shang's? I've been craving good Chinese food and would totally be up for some Peking Ravioli, General Tsao's, Veggie Lo-Mein, and Crab Rangoon!" she exclaimed, scampering towards the kitchen and rifling around in a drawer, triumphantly holding up a paper takeout menu a moment later.

"Call it in and don't forget the egg rolls," Ryan smirked. "Do you mind pointing me in the direction of the bathroom?"

"Second door on the left," Rowan said absently as she dialed out on her cell phone and pressed it to her ear. She spoke again, as if she had had an afterthought. "And call Sarah if you can!"

Taking the hand that her partner waved over his head as he turned into the bathroom as a sign that he had heard her, Rowan placed their dinner order for delivery with a cheerful woman on the other end of the line. Hanging up her phone she had barely set it down before it began to ring with the specific ringtone set for Beryl. Snatching it back up she accepted the call and had to pull the phone away from her ear at the blast of noise on the other end of the line.

"Beryl? Beryl, is that you?" Rowan called into the phone.

"Rowan! You'll never believe where I am right now!" her friend greeted excitedly over the background noise.

"I have no clue where to even start," Rowan said, brows furrowing as she winced at some of the cacophony of car horns she heard.

"New York! Teegan surprised me with a weekend in New York! I am currently standing in line for a real Broadway production!"

Rowan couldn't help but chuckle at Beryl's childlike glee. "That's great B., should I take that as you telling me not to expect you for a few nights?"

"Yes, please. But you should only know I agreed once he had me on the train! And would never usually do this but _**The Lion King**_ is on Broadway this weekend and you know that it is one of my favorites!"

"You don't have to defend yourself to me, B. I was young once too and would take off on weekend trips too every once in a while," Rowan placated. "Don't worry about anything, I have Parker's furry little back. But…"

"But what? Is everything okay?" Beryl's tone began to take on a bit of worry.

"Ryan is here, in Virginia. And I was wondering if he could stay with me for a few days, rather than him trying to find a hotel last minute?"

"Your Ryan is there?! You're partner Ryan, the one you have been not so secretly pinning over?" Beryl gasped, shushing what sounded like Teegan.

"Yes," Rowan admitted sheepishly.

"Of course he can! And if anything happens, please just change the sheets and don't ever mention it!"

"Nothing like that will happen!" Rowan protested, feeling her face flush, even more so when Ryan stepped into the room and raised an eyebrow while he listened to someone on his own phone. "I've got to go now B., but thank you and enjoy your show! I really can't wait to see photos."

"Love you too, chicky!" Beryl called out with a smacking kiss sound before the line disconnected.

Pocketing her phone Rowan lit up when Ryan motioned to his phone with one hand and mouthed his sister's name. Curling up on the arm of the futon, she listened as she heard him try to counter the unsinkable Sarah Booth.

"Sarah, yes, Sarah…would you give me a minute?" he huffed exasperatedly. "I am still technically under right now and only reached out because I may be back sooner than planned and I was hoping to stop through…yes I know California is on the opposite side of the country from Chicago…Yes, I know the basic concepts of geography…would you please let me get a word in?" he paused. "Yes I have spoken to Rowan…yes, I know how much you all love her…please stop comparing her to Emilia…."

That had Rowan wincing. His family openly compared her to Ryan's ex-wife? Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Ryan rolled his eyes skyward. "For all that is good, Sarah! Just give me a second to talk! I will hopefully be home soon, but if you need to get anything to me please don't call me, call Rowan like you have been doing. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I hear my takeout at the door…love you all, too." His phone bounced as he tossed it onto the futon's mattress. "Damn she talks a lot," he muttered.

"All of your sisters do," Rowan countered. "So while you were in the bathroom I spoke with Beryl and found out her boyfriend surprised her with a weekend in the Big Apple… I don't suppose you would be okay with staying here for the weekend?"

Fighting a yawn as she picked up the last Peking Ravioli with her chop sticks Rowan paid only half a mind to the movie that streamed across the small television screen on the TV in the corner. Sitting opposite her with his own food abandoned, Ryan's head bobbed sleepily as events of the day began to catch up with him. As his head dipped and jumped once more Rowan pushed to her feet.

"Come with me," she yawned as she squinted her eyes. "Let's go."

Ryan blinked slowly. "Where're we going?"

"To find you something to wear for the night."

Making their way to where her suitcase was stored Rowan motioned for him to stand still as she routed through her clothes and extracted a few articles before shoving them in his direction. Much to his surprise, Ryan found one of his tee shirts and a pair of his basketball shorts, both of which he had thought had gotten lost in the depth of his washer/dryer.

"These are mine," he said, stating the obvious.

"And they make mighty comfortable pajamas," Rowan countered.

"Jeez, Ro, do I even have any more clothes left in Chicago?" he asked, half out of curiosity and half seriously.

Flashing a cheeky smile over her shoulder Rowan shrugged innocently. "We'll just have to find out when we get back to Chicago, won't we?"

* * *

A/N: And here it is! Let me know what you think! And, yes, I know it may seem Ryan was forgiven too easily, but there is a method to my madness! -Alisabeth


	10. Tick Tock

A/N: I hope everyone had a good holiday season! I apologize for the slight delay in chapters but real life did catch up to me. Hopefully though, I will be getting all caught up and ready soon so that once the new season starts the time between chapters is not as long. Once again I'd like to thank Peaches2010 for her continued support and patience with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar material, merely Rowan and Beryl.

* * *

Standing atop one of the concrete light bases within the FBI Academy's parking lot, Rowan felt her heart racing as grey eyes rapidly scanned over the gathering crowd. The sounds of distant evacuation alarms and murmured theories were all background noise in chaotic static, her senses tuning everything out as her mind switched between replaying memories and continuing her search. Just after nine in the morning, seven weeks into the Academy, it seemed as if everything had gone to shit. Alarms had screamed, piercing the early morning quiet. In the midst of juggling a too hot cup of coffee and dog-eared novel, Rowan had found herself getting swept away into a crowd of relieved agents who figured that this was just another drill, a practice in case a real threat were to ever occur…but she knew, she just knew, that they were all allowing the wool to be pulled over their eyes. She didn't know how she knew, rationalizing the growing pit in the bottom of her stomach as an indicator of things to come, just as it had indicated to her that there was something more to that Chicago warehouse than a simple sweep.

Her frustrations growing as she scaled the lot light in an effort to get a higher vantage point, Rowan glared when someone bumped into her and nearly knocked her from her perch. Her N.A.T's were missing and like a momma bear when her cubs were threatened, she was ready to strike out at anyone. Where the hell were they? She should have known better than letting the group out of her sight, despite the fact that she had been banned from attending their morning exams. She should have ignored the way the scent of cafeteria coffee sang to her, should have stationed herself outside of the lecture hall doors. Failing to spot her N.A.T's she jumped down to land in a crouch, shouldering her belongings as she pushed through the sea of agents in an attempt to find Assistant Director Miranda Shaw. Unable to locate the woman in question Rowan mulled over various plans, shifting to keep in the shadows as she made her way back towards the building.

Finding an unmanned, unlocked entrance was more difficult than Rowan had considered and yet she was determined to find a way inside and to her N.A.T's. Her hands were in the process of tugging on a side door when a throat cleared behind her.

"And where do you think you are going, Agent Danvers?" questioned the honeyed voice of Miranda.

 _Well crap_. Tugging on an earlobe in thought, Rowan gave a cheeky smile. "Well, I just realized that I left one of my favorite novels inside and was hoping to go back in and get it."

A neatly manicured brow rose in the Assistant Director's dark face, as if to tell Rowan to "try again."

The redhead gave a huff. "Fine…my N.A.T's are unaccounted for, ma'am. I have yet to see a single one of them come out of the building."

"And you were going to what, Agent Danvers, go back in for them?"

"Well, this is supposedly just a drill. Is it not?" Rowan retorted.

"Do you think it is a drill?" Miranda questioned, her gaze staring Rowan down.

Unflinchingly, Rowan shrugged. "If it were a drill we would all be accounted for, if it were not a drill we would all be accounted for. Either way there are people still missing and respectfully, ma'am, I am a firm believer in never leaving a man or woman behind. Now please, get out of my way."

Miranda said nothing for a moment and Rowan took that as a form of consent, darting around the Assistant Director of the FBI and into the unlocked door that she had found. Her boot clad feet beat against the tiled flooring of the hallways as she skidded around one corner and nearly collided with a wall as she cursed the freshly waxed floors. Seeking out signage to get a better grasp on where she was, she found that she was on the opposite side of the building from the lecture halls which only made her push herself faster. Corridors passed left and right, areas that were usually teaming with life dead quiet. As the cafeteria passed on her left, her breathing seemed to ease as she used it to landmark her distance from her destination. Dread crept back into her twofold as she turned a corner and found a group of N.A.T's, led by Elias Harper, hightailing it in her direction.

"You need to turn around Agent Danvers!" he called out to her, sweat soaking through his tight wife beater tank. "They're trying to diffuse it but there isn't much time!"

Feeling her heart freeze in fear, Rowan merely slowed rather than stopping. "Trying to diffuse what?'

"There was a bomb in the lecture hall," another N.A.T in the group called out.

She swore, picking up speed once more. "I was afraid you would say that," she yelled. "Go, get out of here. Everyone else has met in the far lot near the track, try to get as close to them as possible," she called over her shoulder as she moved in the opposite direction of them. Ignoring the sound of someone calling her crazy, Rowan began mumbling a prayer to St. Michael, the patron saint of Police Officers and one of Heaven's own warriors.

Hitting the final stretch she began unconsciously keeping count of the distance. Two hundred yards…a hundred yards…fifty…twenty….ten….fingers grasping the door jamb as she finally made it to the lecture hall Rowan yanked herself to a stop, her feet nearly flying out from beneath her as she skidded. Her breath caught and her heart broke at the sight before her.

Gathered at the center of the room were her N.A.T's- Ryan, Simon, Alex, one of the twins, and Shelby- speaking softly as they worked on something between them. Crowded around them were a few more people, all who looked shaky and skittish. Moving softly as not to spook them, Rowan sidled up next to the group.

"What can I do?" Rowan asked, slowly kneeling at Alex's side.

Ryan's eyes were the only ones to meet hers as he held a piece of the bomb steady. "Get out of here Rowan, that's what you can do."

"Psh…since when have I ever listened to you in a state of emergency," she snarked. "Simon, since you're clearly in charge, put me to work."

* * *

Listening to Simon as he doled out precise instructions, it took everything Rowan had to keep her hands from shaking as the six of them worked in tandem to defuse the bomb. Swallowing thickly as the numbers continued to tick down closer to zero, she couldn't help the outburst of laughter she had while the others released sighs of relief the moment the countdown froze.

"Holy crap! Simon did it!" Rowan chortled. "Not that I didn't believe in you, but holy crap!"

Calloused hands grasped at bare biceps, hauling Rowan to her feet. Returning the gesture despite the fact that Ryan still had a grasp on her, Rowan turned, clasping hands with Shelby and tugging the blonde up before offering her hand to whichever Amin twin was present in the current moment. Almost vibrating in a mass of emotion, Rowan couldn't help but embrace her N.A.T's one way or another before she glared, smacking them each on the back of the head.

"Don't ever do that again!"

Not a single one of them looked abashed, if anything they seemed proud of their accomplishment.

"We just defused a bomb that could have leveled the entire Academy and killed hundreds of agents. I'd say that excuses us from head slaps," Simon rationalized, idly gathering his discarded shirt and belongings. "What were you doing in here anyway?"

Rowan floundered, especially once sharp blue eyes locked on her and repeated the question. Shelby and Alex looked on with faint amusement and Trainee Amin cocked a brow. Nose wrinkled, she answered.

"I got worried when I couldn't find any of you," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I may have snuck back in to look for you. Elias told me what was going on when I past him running in the opposite direction on my way in."

"And when someone tells you that there's a bomb you run in, not away?" Alex repeated. "Do you have no self-preservation?"

"I have self-preservation but I find that it is outweighed by the concept of never leaving a man behind. Besides, y'all are my responsibility, and okay, maybe you're kind of my friends."

"It was stupid," Ryan said, speaking for the first time.

Rowan rolled her eyes and leaned into Shelby as the group began to make their way out of the lecture hall. Squeezing the blonde's forearm she stepped to the side and fell into pace with her partner. "It's all good Ry," she murmured, sparing a glance up at him from lashes.

"It was reckless and you should have stayed outside."

Rowan stopped walking and grasped the material of Ryan's shirt. "I wasn't going to stay outside, and if I had to choose whether to do it again or not, you can damn sure bet that I wouldn't change a thing. You know what they say- "Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

"Did you just quote 'Lilo & Stitch' at me?" Ryan asked after a moment of silence, the main entrance beginning to come into view.

"Damn straight I did," Rowan laughed. The doorways loomed closer until they were directly before their exit, and sharing a look, the six of them pushed through the glass and into the afternoon sunshine.

* * *

Within an hour all those who had remained in the lecture hall while Simon had instructed in defusing the bomb were gathered by Assistant Director Miranda Shaw. Whispers passed between the remaining N.A.T's as they waited with bated breath to find out if they were to face another challenge now that it had been disclosed that the bomb scare had all just been a part of their exam. And while she had expected to learn something about what had possibly possessed the FBI to plant a fake bomb, the last thing Rowan thought she would be hearing was Shaw disclosing the fact that she had been running her own operation. A certain part of her felt pride in knowing that she had been correct, that Rowan had indeed picked up on the fact that there were two Amin twins in the Academy but that pride diminished with every word Shaw gave in explaining herself.

They were to be some of the top operatives that the FBI utilized, capable of becoming one person in volatile operations so that information could come in a constant stream. Someone had once likened agents like that to members of sleeper cells, their cover so deep that it could last for years at a time. Not just one person would be losing their identity though, it would be two- Nimah and Raina Amin. Shocked silence blanketed the room as the twins stood side by side, one in her hijab and the other without, until hands hesitantly rose like elementary children. Questions came one by one until the twins were given the clearance to answer.

* * *

Exhaustion and shock swept through Rowan as she sat beside Ryan in his SUV, the days natural light diminishing as the sun began to make its final descent towards the horizon. Curled up in the passenger's seat, her legs drawn to her chest and the heels of her bare feet balancing her weight, the only thing she could do with his most recent news was shake her head in disbelief.

"So you are telling me that O'Connor just pulled you aside and tried to reinstate you? Just like that? And instead of going back and reaffirming your position in the Bureau you asked to think about it?" she reiterated, her eyes wide as she stared at the profile of her partner. Shadows played along the planes of his cheek bones and long lashes, his strong jaw squared off. The entire scene made him appear to her as a fallen warrior who was merely looking for a way back.

"That's about the whole of it, except I may have also said something to Alex when she asked about what happened in Chicago that had O'Connor sniffing around me," Ryan summed up, fingers fiddling with the thin piece of oblong metal that he kept in his wallet and only produced when nervous.

Covering his hand with her own and gently prying away the tag before he could wear away any of the information on it, Rowan ran her own thumb over the impressed letters that she had long ago memorized, just as she had memorized the story behind the tag. "What did you tell her?" she questioned absently, rereading the information. "Andrews, Taylor J. 425-15-7621. A Neg. Catholic."

A single, broad, cotton covered shoulder rose and fell. "I told her the truth. I told her that we were sent on a blind sting by a superior who thought he had credible Intel and that people got hurt. I told her I took the blame like a good soldier and that O'Connor was the one who passed along the crap Intel to Hamden."

"Are you going to take the reinstatement?" Rowan whispered, nearly afraid of the answer.

His answer was immediate. "After today, I don't think that I could leave you to work with another partner- someone needs to look out for your self-preservation," he teased, gently socking her on the shoulder in a gesture that just screamed 'old buddy, old pal, you're just one of the guys.' "Besides, my reinstatement would be to the L.A field office and why would I want to have to break in a new partner when I've got one that works just fine for and with me?"

She ignored the comment about Los Angeles. "My self-preservation is just fine!" she laughed, her head thrown back. "And speaking of, did I tell you that there has been a new N.A.T added to my group of misfits?"

"Your 'group of…'" he trailed off shaking his head. "And what does a new trainee have to do with self-preservation?"

"Because this trainee refused to leave today as well, even if he wasn't a trainee. Caleb Haas has been reinstated into the program and put under my supervision for the remainder and or until he screws up again."

"Caleb!" Tawny brows jumped in Ryan's tanned face. "Huh, good for him."

"Damn straight, he would make a surprisingly good agent," Rowan praised. "And now that we are done discussing whether you're taking the reinstatement, we can discuss our next move."

"I plan on sticking around, that's my next move. O'Connor is gunning for Alex and I want to know what she or her father has done to put her on his radar. And to know that, I need to take a trip. How do you feel about a little road trip to pick up some information?"

"Information on O'Connor? Give me five minutes to gather my aux cords, some books, and a bag of snacks," Rowan beamed.

As he keyed up the ignition Ryan reached a hand behind his seat and pulled it back a moment later holding a backpack. "Snacks are in the biggest compartment; trail mix, those protein bars you like, some peanut M&M's, a couple bottles of water and Gatorade…the essentials. The aux cord you gave me is in the glove box and I snagged your Kindle when you weren't paying attention, it is in the small pocket," Ryan smirked, shoving the bag in her direction.

"And how did you know I would agree to this field trip?" Rowan asked sarcastically as she tore open a package of M&M's, offering the bag in Ryan's direction as he pulled away from the park they had been sitting outside of.

Tossing a few of the candy coated chocolates into his mouth as he eased onto the main road Ryan cast his partner a glance from the corner of his eye. "We've been partners for three and a half, almost four years. I knew that you would either want to be in on getting the information or you could be bribed with the snacks. And if they didn't work I was going to leave you behind."

Rowan made a 'psh' sound as munched. "You wouldn't have left me behind- I am a road trip, field trip, and stake out necessity. You would be bored out of your gourd without me."

Merging lanes and gesturing to the radio system Ryan gave a solemn nod. "Damn straight- now crack a bottle of blue Gatorade for me and start the music."

Doing as instructed Rowan cracked a bottle of Gatorade for him and placed it in the driver's side cup holder before hooking her phone up to the vehicles sound system. Her thumb sweeping over the screen she allowed it to tap 'RB/RD's Great Adventure Tunes' before settling back into the leather seat. As the opening chords of Steppenwolf's "Born to Be Wild" began she couldn't help but roll her windows down and let out a whoop followed by laughter as she and Ryan began howling along to the chorus. This was certainly better than sitting home with Beryl's cat and take out!

* * *

A/n: In the famous words of Bugs Bunny: "That's all folks!" Chapter eleven is written and waiting to be posted as soon as chapter thirteen is done. So keep an eye out for that. Enjoy your week{end} everyone!- Alisabeth


	11. A Lesson in Ex-cellence

A/N: Hello again! Welcome back to the next chapter of "On Your Six!" Now that I am nearly completely caught up chapters *should* be a little longer/more frequent, but I make no promises. I hope that everyone has enjoyed what they have read so far and I just want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your alerts/favorites. For anyone wondering what Nikolas looks like, I was imaging Val Chermovsky as I was writing. -Alisabeth.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar material. They only things that are mine are Rowan and Beryl.

* * *

935 Pennsylvania Avenue Northwest, Washington D.C, 20535. Comprised of grey brick and a plethora of tall windows it looked like nearly every other industrial office building within the metropolitan area, screaming authority though there were no physical markers. Her feet heavy and her heart thrumming a mile a minute Rowan glanced up at the one building in the city that made her openly cringe. _Inhale, exhale_. The slow, meditative breaths that she practiced as she stood sandwiched between Raina Amin and Caleb Haas were doing nothing for her, her palms damp as she rubbed them along denim clad thighs. And when a voice spoke in her ear, delightfully feminine and accented, Rowan couldn't help the small squeak and jump she gave as she turned her head in the direction of the quieter Amin twin.

"Are you okay?" Raina repeated, her dark brows furrowed beneath the dusky blue of her hijab.

Forcing a husky chuckle Rowan tilt her head to and fro. "I'm okay." The ' _I think'_ remained unspoken as the group of agents and agents in training passed through the front entrance into one of the most well-known branches of the Bureau.

Flashing her badge as the trainees received their visitors passes, Rowan found a corner near the elevator banks to wait in until her 'misfits' gathered to take the ride to the fifth floor where they would be presenting their theories on a current case and giving a briefing on how to move forward. Rocking from the heel of her well-worn Converse to standing on the tip of her toes, the repetitive motion and slow burn in her calf muscles had her beginning to calm just slightly. Pasting on an almost fake smile as her trainees approached her, Rowan stepped up beside Booth and began muttering out the side of her mouth while Alex was distracted.

"How did she take your decision?" she whispered.

Blue eyes flicked down to meet grey briefly before a single shoulder shrugged. "As well as you could expect. She took the file…I think she also wants to look for more info while we're here."

Rowan shook her head minutely. "Be careful." Stepping away from Ryan she stepped into the elevator as the doors 'whooshed' open. Staring at the N.A.T's waiting to board the elevator Rowan felt her first true smile since Liam O'Connor had announced their little 'field trip.' "Well what are y'all waiting for, we have a presentation to give!"

With nearly twenty minutes before the actual assigned meeting time, the elevator ride was merely a relocation to be closer to the conference room that they would soon occupy. Humming along to the generic elevator music, Rowan ushered the trainees out when the doors chimed their arrival. Identical to the main lobby several floors below, the N.A.T's and their 'chaperones' branched off to separate parts of the hallway to wait. Out of the corner of her eye Rowan noticed Alex and Ryan disappearing, internally praying that they were going to make out in a broom closet and not to look into Alex's father like she expected. Taking note of the paired off groups she settled onto one of the wooden benches that lined the white walls, plucking a worn copy of F. Scott Fitzgerald's " _The Great Gatsby_ " from her bag. Less than half a chapter later she glanced up as a shadow was cast over the pages of her book, a throat clearing above her. Her heart seemed to drop down into her stomach as her gaze collided with that of Agent Nikolas Maximov. To Rowan it felt as if the temperature in the room had climbed a thousand degrees and that she as a person had shrunk to the size of the Polly Pocket toys she used to play with.

"You always did have a book with you everywhere you went," Nikolas said reverently, the motion of him canting his head to the side causing a dark brunet curl to fall across his forehead. "It's nice to see you."

Without bothering to mark her place in her book Rowan shook her head, tucking the novel close to her chest. "I wish I could say the same to you but I can't. Leave me alone Nikolas." Mentally congratulating herself on the fact that her voice only cracked once throughout the sentence, Rowan jutted her chin out defiantly, glaring up into the handsome face of the six-foot-tall Organized Crime agent who had wormed past her barriers.

Whiskey hued eyes glinted beneath the fluorescent lighting of the hallway. "It's been what, three years? It seems as if you certainly haven't changed." He paused. "What I mean is, you look great."

Rowan huffed. "It's been four and I still don't want to talk to you. I believe that everything that needed to be said has already been done, and if you will excuse me there is somewhere that I need to be." With her pulse racing, Rowan gave a single nod in Nikolas direction as she got to her feet.

She had only taken a few steps when Nikolas spoke once more. "We were good together you know- you and me. Sometimes I think it's a shame it all ended."

"It only ended because you had no clue what prioritizing and honesty were." Feeling eyes turning in her direction Rowan refused to turn around. The feel of a calloused palm grasping the bare flesh of her wrist jerked her back, causing her to tense. "Let me go Nik."

"Rowan…"

A shadow cast over the pair and Simon's lean form nudged its way between the two, partially shielding the redhead. "Is there a problem here?" The question seemed like nothing more than a formality as the bespectacled N.A.T stood, hands clenching and unclenching at his side, narrow shoulders tensing as his jaw ticked.

"Not on my end, how about on yours Nikolas?" Rowan probed.

Nikolas began to speak but paused as Nimah stepped up to the trio. Nostrils flaring as he made an about face and stomped off, his broad figure remained the focus of the three until he was out of sight.

"A friend of yours?" Nimah questioned as she hovered beyond Simon's shoulder, dark brows arched high on her forehead.

"Something like that," Rowan mumbled, fingers running over her wrist to check for any tenderness as the skin took on a friction induced flush. "Thank you for that Simon."

"No problem- are you okay?" Simon asked softly, brows furrowing as he caught sight of her rubbing her wrist.

"Nothing a couple Aleve and a little rest won't fix," Rowan grinned. "Although I must be getting slow in my age. The last time he tried that I nearly broke his nose."

"Maybe it's the 'nearly' that caused some sort of misunderstanding." The smirk in Simon's voice was obvious and Rowan couldn't help but chuckle, agreeing with the sentiment.

Playfully slugging her 'savior' on the shoulder Rowan fell into step between the pair when Liam O'Connor called the N.A.T's to the conference room. From her peripheral she caught Ryan and Alex easing into the group and Rowan pursed her lips. Giving an encouraging word to Nimah and Simon, she took to the shadows of the conference room as she awaited the briefing to commence.

* * *

Her ear itching, the cartilage hoops in her right ear catching, and the tips of her ponytail smacking her in the face were all things that Rowan was blocking out as she reclined on her elbows in a patch of sunshine-y grass. Gray eyes made a continuous sweep from behind aviator sunglasses as she searched for anyone acting out of the ordinary. For the middle of a week day, D.C's John Marshall Park was surprisingly highly populated, making the task of identifying whoever had stolen the 'missing strain of Ebola' slightly more challenging. From her position she could see everything, the grassy knoll slightly elevated to give her a better vantage point. A hundred yards to her left Alex and Ryan were talking all hush-hush, two hundred yards to her right Simon and Nimah stood beside a soft pretzel vendor, and on the footbridge straight ahead she had the perfect view of Caleb and Shelby getting their flirt on.

Saying something to Alex in the distance Ryan stepped away from the brunette. Popping to her feet, Rowan brushed stray blades of grass from her denim clad derriere and made her way to 'casually' intercept his path.

"So did you two learn anything?" she whispered as she reached up to tighten her ponytail, shivering when the breeze brushed across the stretch of skin that her shirt revealed with the upraised position of her arms.

"Everything we learn leads to more questions," he groused. "We just thought O'Connor knew her father but in reality they were partners when Liam first left the Academy and now her mom is involved."

"How the hell is her mom involved?" Rowan asked in astonishment. This poor girl seemed to be in the epicenter of chaos.

"In '93 the Omaha field office was blown up by two truck bombs, killing two hundred and four people- Alex's mom was a person of interest for having ties to Pakistani Intelligence groups." Large hands scrubbed over a scruffy jaw, drawing forth a faint rasping sound.

"And Alex never knew any of this?"

"She didn't seem to have a clue, but…" his words came to a halt as they came closer to Simon and mere seconds later there was a call for a distraction from Alex who thought she had spotted the suspect. "You ready?" Ryan muttered.

Rowan responded by placing a hand on his chest as if it hold him back as he began to shout nonsense at Simon about 'eyeing up his girl,' going on a tangent about the 'bro code.' Trying not to marvel at the feel of well-developed pecs beneath her palms and the heat of him radiating through thin cotton, Rowan 'separated' the two men the moment that Alex gave chase, darting to catch up as her trainee took off like a rocket. By the time she skidded to the stop at the bottom of a set of concrete steps, Alex was already in the process of cuffing the 'suspect,' a beam lighting up her features.

As the 'senior' agent Rowan joined Alex, making sure that the suspect was properly Mirandized, and searched as they prepped to haul him in for questioning despite the fact that the canister containing the 'stolen strain' was nowhere in sight. Passing Liam who stood a little ways off observing, Rowan allowed Alex to load the suspect into the back of their SUV before slamming the door closed and allowing herself her first smile since the distraction.

"Nice job on your first arrest, newb," Rowan teased, tossing the car keys to Alex.

* * *

"O'Connor's got the file and cornered Alex." Those were the words that greeted Rowan the moment she picked up her phone, effectively cutting off the sound of Johnny Rivers' " _Secret Agent Man."_

Covering her left ear as she tried to block the nose of Killian's Pub Rowan squeezed her eyes shut. "He didn't boot her from the program, did he?"

"She's still in but he knows we're snooping more so than before." For a single beat there was no sound. "Are you at a bar?"

"It's a Friday night."

"So in other words, yes." Ryan laughed. "I don't know what else to do about O'Connor."

"Of course. I'm at Killian's if you and the rest of the N.A.T's would like to stop in, I can hop on the next table that opens up," she offered, plucking another handful of popcorn from the plastic bowl in front of her. "And don't worry too much tonight, we can strategize soon."

"Can I tell them the first round is on you?" Ryan teased.

"Only if the second is on you," she countered.

"I'll go try to round the misfits up," Ryan responded. "I'll text you with a head count," he promised before ending the call on his side of the line.

It didn't take long for a text to come through, telling Rowan to reserve a table for herself, Ryan, Caleb, Shelby, Simon, and Alex- the twins were ducking out to avoid being seen in public together. Staking her claim on a corner booth, she didn't have to wait long until she saw her friends entering a within twenty minutes. Raising the once sweating bottle of her first Sam Adams she slid along the booth to the very end as they joined her, filing onto the bench one by one.

"Thanks for the invite, Rowan," greeted Shelby as Caleb settled beside her, tossing his arm to rest along the petite blonde's shoulders.

Alex nodded from where she sat sandwiched between Simon, who was to Rowans left, and Ryan. "It's nice to get out with permission this time."

"No problem," Rowan shrugged nonchalantly. "First round is on me so I'll be taking orders, and would anyone want to split an appetizer with me?"

"Do wings sound good to anyone else?" Ryan asked, blue eyes skimming the placard on the table that advertised the pubs culinary options.

"Hot with bleu, extra celery," Rowan said absently as she used the pen from her purse to jot down orders. She failed to notice the raised eyebrows when Booth hummed his approval of the order and sat back. "What about two samplers?"

A chorus of approval sounded and Rowan huffed.

"Y'all do realize that there are three different samplers, right? Which ones am I ordering?" she questioned, pen hovering over paper. Receiving her answer after deliberation amongst themselves, Rowan gave a mock salute as she made her way to the bar to order, leaning against the counter top as she spoke with a pretty brunette who wore the pub's logo. Paying for the drinks and letting the brunette know they'd be splitting the cost of any food, she picked her way through the crowd touting a tray laden with beverages.

As drinks were doled out, Alex raised hers in the air. "To our first legit case," she toasted with a beam.

The sound of glass tapping glass echoed around their small group as variations of the toast were murmured before the first indulgence of alcohol was made. Nodding once as she tipped her bottle to her lips, Rowan savored the taste of her drink as she took another sip as she swallowed a swell of pride. To their first legitimate case indeed.

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter eleven :) Thanks for reading and as a side note Happy International Women's Day! -Alisabeth.


	12. Chocolate, Confessions, and Catastrophe

A/N: So here it is, chapter twelve :) I apologize for the delay but again, real life is a bitch. Continuous thanks to all of you who read, review and add this story to your favorites and follows lists. I really do appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Anything that is familiar is not mine. The only things that I take credit for and are a part of my creativity are Rowan, Beryl, and the plot line.

* * *

"You're handing me a Ghirardelli dark chocolate and raspberry bar as well a bag of chilled Andes Candies-what do you want?" Rowan asked, suspicion painting her words as she glared uncertainly at the confectionary offerings that sat on the dashboard of Ryan's SUV.

"Who said I want anything?" Ryan asked, failing to sound innocent as incredulity flicked through his eyes, his thumbs drumming on the leather covered steering wheel to the sound of Bryan Adam's " ** _Summer of 69_**."

"Because if you were just trying to be nice it would be a bag of Peanut M&M's, not the good stuff," Rowan rationalized, reaching a hand out to snatch back the chocolate bar before her partner could change his mind. She was partway through the first square when the rasp of a calloused palm on five o'clock shadow could be heard.

"I called Sarah back the other day to find out what she told you," Ryan admitted, faking a pout when his hand was swatted as he tried to reach for one of the mint candies. "I cannot believe that Em is pregnant again, and that whole thing with Sarah and Daniel…I really thought he was the one for her."

Rowan nodded in agreement with him. "The time she spent pregnant with Micah seems so far away now, I still find it astonishing that he is already through the terrible twos."

Ryan snorted. "It seems like yesterday when you fell asleep holding him during his nap and you woke up when he puked on you."

"Not one of my finer moments, I'll admit that."

Ryan rolled his neck, getting a few loud popping sounds from it. "Sometimes I wish I could just fly out of here and see them," he admitted after a moment of silence. "I feel like I'm stationary and everything is moving on without me."

"The fatal flaw of undercover work," Rowan nodded, reaching over to squeeze his forearm. "And then when you do get back you are seemingly playing catch up. But," she started, "unlike some agents who go months without contact to the outside world, you have your own little elf to run interference."

"What happened to 'oh, I'm five-foot-six. I'm not short!'" Ryan teased in a squeaky, high pitched voice.

The gentle squeeze turned into a none-too-gentle smack on the forearm. "I do not sound like that!" Rowan protested. "And I'm not short, the average woman is between five-two and five-four so…" blowing a raspberry in his direction she couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"So now that we've discussed what I'm missing out on and we're done feeling sorry for ourselves, is there any chance that you'll tell me what happened with Nick when we were in D.C?" Ryan queried, rotating in the driver's seat to face Rowan fully.

Burying her face into her knees with a groan Rowan pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do I have to?"

"Your wrist is bruised, Simon was angry, and I want to know if I'm placing any of my own calls to the D.C Human Relations office," he answered back seriously, drawing a glare from her.

"Simon took care of it, Ryan, don't go kicking the hornet's nest."

"The hornet's nest is safe for now but the longer you stall the worse I am imagining it to be and the more attractive that hornet's nest is looking."

Rowan pursed her lips and nibbled on another Ghirardelli square to stall before caving, her shoulders slumping. "Fine! He wanted to talk, I said we had done enough talking, I tried to walk away, he tried to grab at me, and Simon intervened. There you go, short and sweet, just like me."

"It seems as he more than 'tried' to grab you, Ro. Are you okay?" Ryan asked, his voice pitching low.

Her hesitation said enough and he reached his right hand over the center console, picking up her left one and intertwining their fingers, feeling the few callouses she had earned on her palms warring with his own. Giving the vastly smaller hand a squeeze, Ryan cocked his head.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he inquired.

"He came over and started talking to me like nothing had happened and I froze for a second," Rowan admitted, eyes downcast. "He commented on my book of all things and just kept going from there-about how good I looked, how he couldn't believe it had been three years, and that he wanted to talk. Hell, he couldn't even remember that it has been over four years! When he told me he was picking the job over us I said everything I needed to say and got gone when he said he didn't have a response and just needed to be on the plane for his assignment. Now out of nowhere he wants to talk? It took me years to put it behind me and I seriously think that I would have blown up had Simon and Nimah not stepped in when they did," she ranted with gusto, fingers twitching against his which only caused Ryan to tighten his grasp.

He had heard about Special Agent Nikolas Maximov from all of Rowan's brothers, her father, and even her grandfather, who all seemed to have an opinion. Thinking he would have gotten a nonbiased opinion from Agent Ian Danvers, Rowan's very first partner, Ryan had been surprised to hear the older agent go up in arms against the young member of the Organized Crime Unit. He had heard things about their relationship and the way it ended that had had him simultaneously applauding the redhead he'd been assigned to and aching to clobber her ex, just like he would had the same game been pulled on one of his sisters. It still made him shake his head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he whispered. "I would have loved the chance to have a go at him."

"I would laugh but I know you're telling the truth and that makes me kind of happy," Rowan admitted.

"I've done it before!" Ryan defended as he ducked Rowan's hand that was making pinchy fingers in the direction of his cheek. "Just ask any of the girls….I did it for all of my sisters and their friends when they dated an ass."

Just like that Rowan pulled back and the likely unintentional shove into the friend-zone that she had received. "That's me-just one of the girls."

Reaching for her treats, Rowan focused all of her attention onto carefully unwrapping the confections, raising the volume on the radio where her phone was playing Brett Eldredge's "Lose My Mind." Whistling along she easily dodged Ryan tried to pluck her candy out of her hands. As the song ended she decided to throw something that had been bouncing around her head out into the open.

"Beryl says she may know someone she thinks I would really like if I met him for dinner," she started, nonplussed by the tensing form beside her. "She said his name is Chase and he's a Narcotics detective with MetroPD."

There was a grunted 'that's nice' through obviously clenched teeth.

"I figure that maybe it's worth a shot, ya know? Considering that I'll be here for another ten or so weeks. I mean, it would be nice to spend some time with someone other than Beryl and her cat, and playing pretend with you and the other N.A.T's. Beryl seems to think we'll be a match- I guess he's on the department's hockey team," she rambled. "Maybe Shelby could help me do my hair, and who knows, maybe we can double with you and Alex if it works out."

"Take your service weapon with you," Booth ground out. "You never can know what kind of psychos are behind the badge."

"Beryl ran a background check before she told me about him," Rowan shrugged. "Impressive really- he served with the Marines for a tour before being discharged due to injury, he graduated top of his class at the police academy, made detective in only a few years, never had a misconduct or brutality complaint," she trailed.

From the corner of her eye she watched her partner twitch, more so than he had ever done when she had asked him to run into a nearby grocers or drug stores for tampons while they were at work. Scratching awkwardly at the back of her neck she eyed the swing set a few yards before them.

"Last one to the swings buys drinks?" she threw out, already undoing her seatbelt.

"And coffee tomorrow?" Ryan added, removing the keys from the ignition.

"You're on!" Her hand had barely settled on the door handle when a continuous chirp streamed out of the pocket of Ryan's navy coat.

Hearing him shuffle around she continued on, her foot merely grazing the parking lots gravel before he called her name.

"Director Shaw is in the hospital. She's been stabbed." The nine words simply halted her in her tracks.

"What do you mean she's 'been stabbed?'" she parroted, brows furrowing as she performed an about face in order to look him in the eye.

"What do you think I meant? Ya know, stabbing? A pointed object causing damage," Ryan sassed, running his hands over his short cropped hair. "Alex went over to follow up with the Director and found her bleeding from a stab would."

"I know what stabbing is, you idjit," Rowan glared. "I'm guessing we're rain checking our race?"

"For now, and yes, I will bring the coffee to class tomorrow." The way he said it was so to the point that there was no doubt in her mind that she would be returning alone to Beryl's apartment, likely to watch reruns of **_'M*A*S*H'_** by herself.

Standing on the sidewalk beside Ryan's SUV a few minutes later, her head poked through the open window, Rowan pursed her lips in thought for a moment. "Thanks for the ride home," she mumbled, eyes focused on the numbers on the in-dash digital clock.

"Well I certainly wasn't going to make you walk," Ryan teased. "I would hate for you to get snatched up by some psycho who thought you were a poor, defenseless woman."

"'Poor, defenseless,' my foot," Rowan responded. "They'd toss me back after five minutes, guaranteed."

"Let's not test that theory," Ryan quickly protested, his eyes darkening to a shade of blue reminiscent of Lake Michigan on a winters day. "Just get inside."

Flashing a charming grin and a faux salute Rowan snapped her heels and went to turn towards the apartment building with her keys in hand before she paused. "You know you'd miss me if I were gone."

"I would, and I can think of plenty of other people who would miss you too."

She cooed. "Aw you sap!"

A disturbed look came over his face for a moment before Ryan's features smoothed into a smooth smirk, the same one she often saw him wearing when something was going his way-not too cocky, but most certainly not his 'good ol' boy' one either. "You know you love it," he cheeked.

Hesitating for the barest of milliseconds Rowan unlocked the entrance to the building before waving over her shoulder, her foot propping the door open. _You have no idea_ , she thought to herself as she watched the SUV pull away from the curb and merge into traffic. _You have no idea_.

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter twelve, short and sweet. We will be seeing Rowan's date in the next chapter- it is already written and waiting to be post. Let me know what you think?- Alisabeth


	13. Cake, Confusion and Chaos

A/N: So here is the infamous date chapter! I apologize for the wait and I am aiming to have more up for you soon!

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything recognizable. Chase is a product of my imagination (the character not the Chase who he was modeled after.) Rowan is mine and so is Beryl, but other than that...nope.

* * *

If there was one thing that Rowan could guarantee it was that the last thing she wanted to see on her birthday was Alex and Ryan making heart eyes at one another while she sat with a lukewarm coffee in hand, listening to forensic pathologist Dr. Susan Langdon. Popping another TUMS to sooth the sour feeling in the pit of her stomach she hardly flinched at the images up on the screen, spatter patterns and corpses just another unfortunate frequency of the job. Familiar with the lesson of looking at the relationship between victim and killer she merely moved to the side as the N.A.T's split into groups to begin looking over actual cases from the last decade. Listening as the debates started, she winced down the last slug of caffeine before opting to pace about, unconsciously swaying to Brett Eldredge's " ** _Fire_**." A 'psst' sound coming from her left as she moved along, hands clasped at the small of her back, drew her gaze from its continuous sweep to the furrowed brow of Simon, his hand absently nudging his glasses back up into position.

"What's up, Simon?" Rowan questioned as she shifted her stance, bring her arms around to cross beneath her chest.

"Something about these photos isn't right," he whispered, gesturing to a series of glossy eight by eleven's.

"They're crime scene photos, Simon, nothing about them is going to be 'right,'" she said sympathetically.

That mad the bespectacled agent to be stop. "Well, yeah, of course that isn't right. But what I meant is they just…don't fit."

"Talk it over with your team," Rowan instructed. "I am not familiar with the case and even if I was, I'm not supposed to be giving you answers."

"I don't want your answers, just, tell me I'm not crazy."

Rowan eyed Dr. Langdon who was speaking with Caleb's group but continually glanced over at her and Simon. "Is this something you feel in your gut? Deep inside, where you know nothing is contaminating your answer?"

"Yes," Simon said simply yet full of conviction.

"Then you are most certainly _not_ crazy. Keep at it," she grinned, stepping away from his desk to continue her loop around the room for the remaining ten minutes of their last lesson of the day. Hearing a huff behind her she couldn't help but chuckle at the gesture which reminded her of when she pulled the 'Yoda' act on her nephews.

Feeling her phone vibrate against her Rowan carefully worked it out of the tight back pocket of her dark washed skinny jeans, unlocking it to find a plethora of Facebook notifications and text messages. Replying to a few that wished her well, she saved the image of Ryan's nieces and nephews holding up a sign that read 'Happy birthday 'Aunt' Rowan!' in large and skewed children's handwriting. Unable to shake the little happy smile that the photo evoked she bounced over to her backpack and easily shouldered it as the class was dismissed, waiting for her core group by the top of the tiered rows.

"We were just staring at photos of dead bodies…what has you so bubbly?" Shelby grumbled, reaching up to straighten one of the pins at her crown.

"Nothin'," Rowan drawled, checking the screen of her phone as it vibrated once more.

"Is that a boy? Is there a boy texting you? Are you finally seeing someone?" Shelby seemingly brightened in milliseconds, craning her neck to try and see the screen.

"It's a boy yes, but not one I'm seeing because seriously a sixteen year age gap is just too much for me," Rowan retorted. "And on another note surprisingly yes, I will have a date for this weekend."

"You have a date?" Ryan asked, abandoning the conversation he was holding with Alex.

"The degree in which the four of you are obsessed with my lack of love life is a tad concerning," Rowan retorted in avoidance, sidling to stand closer to Simon.

"There are seven of us," Alex pointed out.

"Caleb could care less and the twins don't really hound on me like the rest of y'all," Rowan said, explaining her math.

"Back to the important things!" Shelby exclaimed. "You have a date! Maybe he'll help you get over your crush on…" her voice became muffled as Rowan lunged, slapping a hand over full lips with an arm wrapped around petite shoulders.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Rule One of fight club is you don't talk about fight club?' The same thing goes about girl's night!" Rowan shrieked, eyes wide.

"Aw Rowan has a crush," Ryan teased. "Who's the lucky devil?"

"None-ya, as in none-ya business," the redhead sassed. The chirp of Alex's cell phone and the brunette's sudden muttering of 'I have to go' was a sufficient distraction, drawing attention away from the rebirth of Rowan's romantic adventures.

And wouldn't you know, no more than two minutes after Alex took off did Ryan follow.

* * *

 _Beryl has good taste_ , Rowan thought as she walked beside Chase Monteleone. From her peripheral she watched the parking lot lights and the glow of the full moon cast shadows off of his high cheek bones and highlight the golden tipped lashes that fringed eyes a shade of blue that had her torn between thinking of a well-worn denim work shirt and the Carolina Tar Heels uniforms. A strong jaw had just enough scruff on it that she wondered what it would feel like rasping across her flesh and the warmth of a calloused palm hovering to guide her at her lower back had her feeling flushed in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. Swallowing thickly as his husky voice called her name, Rowan raised her gaze to find a dimple appearing in the right corner of full, pink lips.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, his gaze hooking hers and drawing her in. Using the volume of the bar they were approaching as an excuse, she took a step closer and bowed her head in his direction in an 'attempt to hear him better' despite that she could hear him clearly. The feel of mint scented breath blowing across her neck had her catching her lower lip between her teeth to try and detain her sigh. "I asked if you were okay."

"I'm okay," she whispered back, her voice unconsciously pitching low. Finding herself baffled by her reaction to his person she couldn't help but feel her thoughts wander to the only other time she had had such a reaction, flinching when she did so. A hand latching around her forearm and jolting her a few steps snapped her out of her reverie, drawing a small shout from her lips.

A glare had narrowed Chase's eyes, forming a pair of crow's feet that bracketed the orbs. "Sorry about that but some lunatic nearly hit us as they peeled out!" he mumbled, his gaze softening as he took a step back from her.

"Well thanks for saving me from becoming road kill," she retorted, eye brows raising in amusement. "How about I pay you back for your chivalry with a drink?"

"Only if I get the second round."

Easing around his broad shouldered, six-foot-four inch frame, Rowan felt the burn of him watching her between her shoulder blades. Barely fighting the urge to squirm she put her weight behind the yank she gave on the heavy wooden doors. Immediately greeted by the sound of loud conversation, a blaring juke box and various televisions broadcasting sporting events she couldn't help but inhale the scent of bar food and the tang of sweating bodies. Feeling herself relaxing more and more by the moment Rowan brushed back a lose strand of hair, feeling the hem of her top rising as she deftly secured the red waves in a braid which draped over her left shoulder. Tugging the cotton back into place she flushed when she noticed the flush that Chase wore when he was caught with his eyes flicking away from the patch of revealed skin. Stepping up to the bar she threw a glance over her shoulder at him, a half smile on her lips.

"What'll it be?" she asked, shouting slightly over the noise inside.

"A Coors if they have it," he called back, moving closer.

Signaling the bartender and smirking as he made his way over, she placed their order and handed over some cash, standing on the metal rail that was attached to the foot of the bar. Accepting the beverages she held them tight and remained close to Chase's back, allowing his large form to create a path to a table for her. The noise level dimmed slightly the farther away they got from the main area. Setting the drinks on an empty high top table she shrugged out of her fitted black leather jacket, draping it over the back of her chair. Taking an initial sip of her own Jack and Coke Rowan crossed her legs at the knees and balanced her elbows on her thighs.

"So tell me about what it is like to be a VICE detective."

Chase seemed to ruminate on his answer before he spoke. "It's not where I always thought I would end up but I like it, especially when we're getting potentially lethal products and people off of the street."

"Where did you think you would be?" she questioned before back tracking. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

A tendril of blonde hair stood on end as he ran a hand through it in thought, giving him a boyishly roguish look. "I didn't know where I would end up. Beryl told you that I was enlisted in the Marines, right?" when she nodded he continued. "That was something that came out of the blue. I'd heard my father telling stories of his time overseas when I was young and I guess when he died, joining up was my way of honoring him. But when I got out, I had no idea what I was going to do. I would do odd jobs here and there but none of it was satisfying, like I had no real motivation to be getting up when the alarm went off. And that's when my mother's boyfriend pulled me aside and gave me the application for the police academy."

"So begins the change," Rowan remarked with a soft smile.

"So begins the change," Chase repeated. "I went through the academy, did my time on foot patrol and as a newb, and then I worked my way up the food chain."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Some of the best agents and cops I know had no clue that that was where life was going to take them."

"Did you know you were going to become an agent?" Chase asked, leaning towards her over the table.

"I studied criminology and psychology and had been planning to go the academy all along. My uncle was an agent and I remember how much he would talk about it when I was a teen. And then I was hearing about the base and the area from the men my brothers served with and it kind of just stuck."

"What did your uncle think of you going to the academy?"

Rowan hesitated for a moment, tugging at the end of her braid. "He never found out. He was killed on the job when I was thirteen."

Chase's face fell. "I'm sorry, Rowan."

Giving a delicate shrug Rowan reached for her drink and sipped. "It's okay, I've learned to not let it get to me too much." Which was kinda sorta a lie but not completely. Like Ryan's safety blanket of Taylor Andrew's worn dog tag, she kept a photo of her uncle in her wallet and his old badge in her gun safe back home. On days when the cases became too much it was not uncommon to find her merely sitting in the corner of her bedroom closet, tracing the inscriptions of the badge.

"Topic change," he said suddenly. "Tell me about…"

Chase was suddenly cut off by the sound of someone giving a snort of amusement.

"Rowan?" came the voice of Simon Asher.

Closing her eyes and praying that the entirety of her group of NAT's was not behind her, Rowan turned after a moment and eyed Simon-who was standing beside Ryan, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest and looked less than impressed.

"Hello boys," she greeted. "I would say it's nice to see you, but it seems that we've become attached at the hip."

"I wouldn't say 'attached at the hip' merely…constantly in one another's presence. This is…" Ryan hinted, jaw tense.

"My date, Chase. Now scoot, Booth." Rowan pouted, her lower lip catching between her teeth.

Chase shot her a raised browed look. "Chase Monteleone." His hand extended, unwavering as he waited for a reaction.

Simon returned the greeting with a mumble and wave which went ignored. Rowan watched as he nodded his head once and shuffled to her side, head cocking as he eyed the staring contest that had begun the moment Ryan introduced himself and clasped Chase's hand a little stronger than absolutely necessary. Downing another portion of her beverage Rowan shook her head and stood, reaching out and pinching Ryan on his side where she knew he was just a little more prone to drawing a reaction than other parts of his anatomy. His yelp caused her to smirk, settling back into her seat.

"Anyways," Ryan said after a moment of rubbing his side through the thin cotton of a well- fitting tee shirt. "Would you like to join the rest of us over at the pool tables?"

"Booth," Rowan started with a warning tone. "I think we're going to pass." Simon's fidgeting drew her eyes to him. "Simon, if you're uncomfortable I apologize. You can go back to the pool tables if you'd like."

"It's okay- this looks like it's about to get interesting," Simon cheeked, flexing his hands and shoving them into the pockets of his hoodie.

"Why would it?" before she could finish her question an inebriated Shelby passed by on her way in the direction of the bar, back tracking and merely staring. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Rowan bowed her head. "I am so sorry about them, Chase," she muttered.

"Rowan? What are you doing here?" Shelby asked, rosy cheeked and smiling more so than usual.

"I was on a date but it seems that I can't go anywhere without you all making an appearance," Rowan grumbled, trying to hide behind the lip of her glass.

"But what about…" Shelby's eyes widened dramatically while she failed in attempting to wiggle her eyes brows suggestively.

"Shelby…"

"I mean after what you were saying and…"

Rowan cut the blonde off once more. "Is that Caleb over there waving at you?" The diversion worked and the blonde spun, standing on her tip toes despite her heels in order to try and see over the crowd.

"Darn, I forgot I was picking up this round. This isn't over!" Shelby vowed, pointing a finger in the redhead's direction before sashaying off.

"What about who?" Booth wondered aloud, rocking heel to toe like a child.

"Booth, I know four ways of completely disabling a person with merely a paper clip and a half dozen ways to do so with a fork- don't make me use them. Simon, can you make him disappear please?" she requested, turning to who was slowly becoming her favorite N.A.T.

Simon gave a faux suffering sigh. "Come on Booth, I owe you a drink. Let's leave Rowan alone before you end up on one of her ten mile runs or laid out on a mat in the sparring room."

Ryan glanced in Rowan's direction and when she threw him a pleading look he visibly deflated. "Okay. Sorry to have interrupted. Have a nice night and we'll see you tomorrow Ro."

"Thanks Ryan," she said softly, turning back towards Chase once the boys were out of sight. Seeing him wearing a wearily amused look she flushed. "Sorry about them- like I said, they literally seem to pop up."

Chase shrugged it off. "They seemed nice enough and once they got done teasing you willing enough to leave. That Shelby seems like an uh, character."

Rowan threw her head back in laughter. "She is certainly something. A southern debutant and a kickass marksmen to boot. And Simon…he's just, I don't know how to describe him sometimes but he is going to be an awesome agent. I watched him disable a fake bomb thinking it was real and he was amazing!"

A smile flicked around full lips, dimples briefly appearing beneath his five o'clock shadow. "And what about that Ryan guy?"

Every muscle felt as if it was going to tense and Rowan focused on staying relaxed. "Who, Booth? He's cool, kind of quiet though. Hmmm… oh! He was a Marine, like you. Lance Corporal Ryan Booth."

"Semper Fi," Chase toasted, holding his glass up briefly. "It seems like you're close with your trainees."

"We're in a similar age bracket and spend a lot of time together. I guess it was only natural that we started to become friendly," she admitted. "But enough about work; let's talk sports. What is your opinion on the 'hawks so far this season, because seriously, they're on fire!"

The debate over which hockey teams in the NHL had the greater chance of seeing the Stanley Cup seemed to be a good distraction even though it began a discussion on football and how, despite being Chicago born and raised, Rowan couldn't stand the Bears. ("I'm not a fan of the sport period!" she had defended at his outraged look.) Midway through their second round of drinks they were discussing music when someone cleared their throat from behind her.

"I apologize for the interruption," grinned a waitress whose dancing eyes said otherwise. Leaning around Rowan she set a dish on the table, a large slice of chocolate cake drizzled in hot fudge and a mound of whipped cream. "I was asked to bring this over to you, miss." Handing over two wrapped sets of silverware she stuck a candle into the whipped cream and lit it with a small _Scooby-Doo_ printed _Bic_ lighter. "Make a wish!"

Rowan exchanged a look with Chase, who looked just as shocked. Feeling something dropped into her lap she glanced down to find a folded note now sitting on her thighs before she glanced back at the cake. Out of all of the people she had encountered tonight, only one knew that it was her birthday.

"We didn't order this," Chase tried to explain while Rowan floundered over an explanation.

"Well according to another patron, tonight is her birthday and they paid to have this sent over," the waitress shrugged, shifting foot to foot.

Both sets of eyes flicked to Rowan and settled on her.

"It's your birthday?" Chase repeated, eye brows jumping.

"Yes," she mumbled, quickly blowing out the candle and pulling it out of the dessert as the wax began to melt more quickly the longer it sat. "But I have no clue who would have sent this," she tried to say. She knew damn well who had sent it and she also knew that the sudden drop in her stomach would likely spoil the dessert for her. Splitting a slice of cake and a couple of beers was their tradition. Thanking the waitress Rowan waited until she had walked away before freeing her fork from her napkin, inconspicuously tucking the note into a pocket to be read later.

"Do you want to split this with me?" she asked Chase, motioning to the dessert. He appeared hesitant and she wrinkled her nose. "You don't have to, I can always have it wrapped to go and just split it with B., later."

"I'm not a huge chocolate person," he said apologetically. "Are you going to want another drink?"

"Two is my limit, especially where I'm running training exercises over the weekend. I'm sorry." This date was not ending the way she thought it would. "If you want another one…" her awkward teenager side was beginning to show.

He brushed the suggestion off. "It's okay, really. I've got the afternoon shift tomorrow and don't particularly relish the idea of a morning hangover. I'll go settle the tab though, if you want to handle," he made a gesture at the dessert, "that."

Agreeing with that Rowan watched as Chase walked away towards the register at the bar, his shoulders slightly slumped as she signaled for a passing waitress in order to request a box. When it was set on the table in front of her she slid her food into it and found a pen in her small purse to label the Styrofoam. Figuring she had a few minutes until Chase's return she eased the crumpled note from her pocket and opened, reading over the familiar cramped, spidery handwriting that was often the reason behind her having to rewrite Ryan's reports for him.

" _It's not from Sal's but I hear it is still pretty good. Happy birthday-R"_

Returning the note to her pocket she stood as she saw Chase approaching and pulled on her jacket, gently tugging her braid free from the back of it. Slipping the strap of her purse across her body she picked up the container and checked to make sure she still had her cell phone and hadn't left anything on the table. Trailing through the crowd to the parking lot and hoisting herself up into the passenger's seat of Chase's Chevy truck, she stared out the windshield and absently hummed to herself while he keyed up the ignition and put the vehicle into reverse to back out of the spot they had been occupying.

The twenty minutes that it took to get from the bar to Beryl's apartment were silent save for the sound of the local rock station playing softly in the background. Savoring the grainy feeling of the Styrofoam keeping her grounded, Rowan continuously twisted her lips in her nerves. As the truck cruised to a stop outside of the complex she turned against the seat belt that was pressed against her chest.

"I'm sorry if things got awkward towards the end."

"When Beryl was telling me about you and trying to convince me that a blind date was just what I needed she told me that you may still be hung up on someone that didn't return your feelings. And I totally understood, I really did, because she thought this would be just what I needed to get over my ex. I just didn't expect him to be there tonight," Chase started, shaking his head when she tried to protest. "I could see the way you tried not to look at him and then the cake happened and he nearly tried to break my hand. It's okay Rowan. I'm a little disappointed that we never really meshed and took off but I'm not angry."

"Beryl has no clue that Ryan's in town and I didn't either you know, when I first came down here. It was kismet, a fluke. Besides, he's interested in someone else."

He snorted from behind the wheel. "Then he's an idiot."

"Unfortunately he's my idiot," she said with a watery chuckle. "I really am sorry that it didn't work out tonight and I'm hoping that you find that someone soon, you're a great guy and any girl who ends up with you is going to be a lucky one."

"When you and Ryan get married I want an invite to the wedding," Chase teased. "Because it is bound to happen one day."

"Psh, says you."

"Says me," he said with surety. "Hell, we can bet on it. I give it five years from today."

Mulling it over and pulling out her phone, Rowan opened her calendar app and selected the appropriate date. "You're on. You say five years from today, I say that it's never going to happen. Stakes?"

"A bottle of Johnny Walker black?" Chase suggested.

"And if I win white cupcakes with the raspberry whipped cream frosting from the bakery on McCallister." Shaking on it they plugged into each other's phones along with exchanging cell phone numbers.

Hopping out onto the sidewalk Rowan raised her cake in a toast. "To it being the wrong time in the wrong place. If you're ever in the Windy City…"

Chase leaned a forearm against the steering wheel and scratched at his jaw. "I'll look you up for sure. I'll be looking forward to that Johnny Walker."

Bidding her date a good night, Rowan watched and waved as he pulled away from the curb, headlights flashing in departure. Continuing to watch until his tail lights blended into the rush of Friday night commuters she dug out her keys and let herself into the lobby of the complex, trying to remember if she had grabbed the mail when she had first come home after the Academy that afternoon. She was re-securing the mailbox after double checking for sure when someone cleared their throat behind her.

* * *

"How the hell did you get in here?" Rowan demanded, hand to her heart as it thumped wildly in her chest, eyes wide as she worked to slow her breathing. Wearing a slightly apologetic look and leaning against the wall at the base of the stairs, arms crossed over his chest and a foot propped against the wall, was Ryan. "Seriously, you need a key to enter."

"Not when you flash the dimples and badge to the little old lady in 2C that thinks I'm adorable," he retorted. "I'm here to continue tradition."

Calling him a cheater beneath her breath Rowan held her cake closer as he began to follow her up to the apartment where they both knew that Beryl would not be, having stopped Rowan before she'd left the academy to tell her that she would finally be meeting her boyfriend's parents over the weekend. As they began to move she noticed that he stooped to pick up a six pack of her favorite craft beer from where it rested on the cool tile flooring. Cake and beer, just as it had been done on each of their birthday's since they had first partnered up. Oh, he was good.

Feigning reluctance she turned her key in the door, dropping her purse and keys onto the short table in the foyer. "Forks are in the second drawer to the left of the stove and there should be whipped cream in the fridge. I'm going to change and I'm taking the cake with me because I know damn well you would start without me!" she called over her shoulder, already closing the door to the guest room behind her.

Emerging in a pair of sleep shorts and her favorite commandeered hoodie she set the cake on the coffee table and curled up on the couch, flicking the television on and flipping through the channels before settling on a replaying of 'Captain America: Winter Soldier.' Leaning over and snatching the throw from the back of the couch Rowan stretched out as Ryan sat beside her, tossing her legs over his lap as she popped the lid on the take out container.

Liberally applying whipped cream to the cake she paused at the look he shot her. "What? It all melted!"

"I didn't say anything!"

She set the can down. "You didn't have to, your judgy eyebrows said it all."

"How are my eyebrows 'judgy?' And are those pineapples on your shorts?" he questioned.

"Because I said they are. You do this look and it's like I can feel you questioning me and the only thing that gives the expression away is a crinkle in your eye brows. And damn straight they do, I like my purple pineapple shorts."

Cracking open two of the beers Ryan handed one over and took a pull from his own. "Whatever floats your boat."

"My boat is floating well, thank you very much. Now shush, I like this part."

Yelping as he tweaked the skin at her ankle, Rowan enjoyed the warmth that blossomed within at the look he shot her. Though she felt badly that things with Chase obviously were not going to work out she could be content with this, especially as she shifted closer and they began sharing the cake. Not even five minutes later Ryan nudged her.

"Hey Ro?"

Humming to acknowledge him around a mouthful of food she glanced up to find him watching her from his periphery.

"'Til the end of the line," he grinned, echoing the words that were spoken between Captain America and Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier.

Cooing at him she rotated the container so the larger of the remaining pieces faced him. "Til the end of the line."

As far as birthdays went things could have been worse. They were in a DC apartment that belonged to neither of them and they were sharing a slice of cake that did not come from Sal Savetti's but was still pretty good. He was undercover and she had just had a failed date but overall, the night was still something worth remembering. (Even if Ryan totally stole the last bite right off of her fork.)

* * *

A/N: Every time I re-read this chapter it has me craving birthday cake...but on another note, let me know what you think! New chapters should be coming up soon :)-Alisabeth


	14. Backlash

A/N: Here is chapter fourteen for all of you! I hope everyone is having a wonderful start to their summer (if you're in the Northern Hemisphere- if you're in the Southern Hemisphere enjoy your winter!) This chapter was one of my favorites to write because the corresponding episode gave me a lot to work with. I hope you enjoy it as well :) -Alisabeth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar material, merely Rowan and Beryl, as well as anyone/thing that you do not recognize. I also do not own peanut butter, honey, and green apple sandwiches- I got the idea from a classmate's mother who used to make them for us in elementary school when she'd come to chaperone any thing. They're so good!

* * *

A certain level of tension radiated off of every single one of Rowan's N.A.T's on Monday morning when they met in the training center for their seven a.m. hand to hand combat training. Eye brows drawn as she sipped at her second coffee of the day she couldn't help but shake her head when she saw the defeated slope of Simon's shoulders as he stood opposite of Natalie, his gloved hands at his side. Shelby was holding a one sided, hissed conversation with Caleb who barely made eye contact with the blonde and Alex and Ryan were dancing around each other, making comments here or there. Standing together the twins were the only ones who seemed to have their heads in the game. Turning in the direction of a muffled exclamation she watched as Miranda stepped into the room followed by Training Agent Pollard who was the same smarmy bastard who she had nearly decked in her own training days. Remarking on how not all fights would be fair Miranda gave a feral smirk, reassigning the N.A.T's into groups of three for two-on-one fights. Wincing as Caleb seemed to put on the kid loves Rowan pinched the bridge of her nose. He would never learn, would he? Chucking her now empty cup into a nearby receptacle she began her loop around the room, pausing briefly for a few demonstrations. It was then that she noticed that the twins had yet to make a move against Simon, especially Nimah, and Pollard was holding his clipboard at his side and saying something to her bespectacled friend with a cruel smirk.

Moving in Simon's direction she stepped up beside him as Nimah and Raina walked off to fight in their own little corner of the padded floor. Picking up the hand targets from where they rested on the base of a kickboxing dummy she fitted them over her palms and nodded at Simon.

"Come on, I'll work with you," she said softly, keeping her eyes on him as his usually sharp movements became uncharacteristically aggressive, holding some real strength. "What's going on with everyone? I put away the phone for one weekend and everything went to shit."

"Nothing happened," he grunted, readjusting his footing.

"Then why are you being treated like a leper?"

A rough exhalation caused nostrils to flair as he came at her with a new combination. "Because I did what I thought was right and nobody else seems to agree. I wouldn't change a thing though."

Mentally flicking through the last few days she tried to figure out what he could be talking about. The proverbial lightbulb went off. "Is this about the discrepancies you found in the cases Langdon presented?"

"Discrepancies? She had been falsifying evidence to further her career!" he exclaimed lowly. "She threatened me and would have nearly succeeded with said threats had Booth not been his usual snoopy self! I-I did the right thing!" he hesitated. "Even if her cases are questioned and that last killer is released, I did the right thing. I did do the right thing, right?" He wore a look reminiscent of a lost puppy and all Rowan wanted to do was ruffle his hair and tug at his cheeks.

"Oh Simon," she started, targets falling minimally. "Of course you did the right thing."

"But a killer could go loose."

"If he really was the killer and the agency has untainted evidence against him then they will find a way to make things right. You followed your conscious and I am proud of you for doing the right thing even if it means that others aren't as supportive. And if they are really your friends they will come around."

Simon took another few swings as he gave a dejected and half-hearted 'if you say so.' Making a few more hits he pulled off his gloves as a whistle blew to declare the end of the lesson. He started to say something as he wiped his face on the hem of his shirt before he shook his head and moving towards the men's locker room. Watching him walk away Rowan made her way to the women's locker room to collect her belongings and wait for the rest of the N.A.T's so they could proceed to the next lesson. Worrying her bottom lip she tapped out a message on her phone to Ryan.

" _I'm worried about Simon."_

Less than a moment later she received a reply, figuring that he likely texted her back as he gathered his belongings for a shower. Forcing her thoughts away from images of Ryan in the shower she opened the message and grimaced. _"I am too."_ Something was telling her that this would not end well.

* * *

While she had been a N.A.T, she couldn't help but hate the background check lesson. Not only was it stressful to dig through every piece of the next round of applications, she considered it an ironic invasion of privacy. The Federal Bureau of Investigations. The agency's name said it all but having the weight of someone's future on her shoulders was not Rowan's idea of a fun time. Gritting her teeth when Nimah Amin clearly gave Simon the brush off and left him standing at the top of the risers she tried not to openly scowl as she fell into step beside him.

"Want some company while you work?" she questioned, her gaze meeting Ryan's as he flicked his eyes away from the file folder he held. "I promise not to spill anything on the papers."

Brown eyes surprisingly expressionless he gave a meager shrug as he waited to grab a handful of files before shuffling with the crowd into the work room. Plopping down beside him at a corner desk she kicked her heels up onto the corner of the desk and narrowed her gaze at those who were pointing at her friend and whispering. Making sure that her service piece was on display as she shifted, Rowan pulled an annotated copy of Harper Lee's "To Kill a Mockingbird" from her backpack.

"If you have any questions or need me to look anything over I'll be right here…reading…silently…just in case."

A muttered thanks acknowledged her presence and she settled in, turning to where she had left off as she got comfortable. Between paragraphs she would glance up and check Simon's progress before she would do a sweep, going back to the printed words only when she was content. Putting her two cents in when asked Rowan made faces when Simon hesitated until he made a decisive decision. Keeping her promise of staying silent she managed to get a good portion of her book done before giving a startled squeak when a passing Ryan gave her ponytail a teasing tug. Swatting him with her paperback she marked her page and began to clean up the table when Miranda announced that they were done for now.

Her decision of getting lunch echoed by her growling stomach she gave a wave to the N.A.T's as she moved to take her break in the café with her brown bagged lunch. She was only halfway through her peanut butter, green apple and honey sandwich when Miranda found her, silent for a moment before she flashed Rowan a grim look.

"Emergency New Agent Review board meeting. I'd like you to join us in the class room in five minutes," the Director said before turning on the heel of what had to be an incredible expensive pump and disappearing down the hallway.

An emergency convening of the review board? As far as she knew those were incredibly rare and the thought that she was being called to one made her stomach sour, the remaining half of her sandwich wholly unappetizing. Wrapping it in the tinfoil and stashing it in her bag she downed some more water as she picked up her pace to be on time. Backpack thumping against her side, she slid into the back row of the room as the N.A.T's shuffled in speaking amongst themselves as they took their seats. To tense to take her own seat Rowan closed her eyes as the board entered and took their seat at the table at the front of the room. Miranda followed with an extra strong aura of authority.

With everything that had been going on with Simon Rowan had honestly expected this meeting to be about him and when Natalie Vasquez was called to front and center she couldn't help but be surprised. The woman would make a good agent and they were asking her about a fake scar? Of all things to be asking about…

Listening as Natalie recounted the story of mental abuse at the hands of a boyfriend and creating the scar for the sake of getting her unborn daughter out of harm's way Rowan felt her heart breaking. Wincing when Natalie mentioned staying because she had thought that 'Eddie' had changed his ways she couldn't help but holding her breath at the familiar scenario, biting her tongue to stop her protests when she heard that the other woman's daughter was still in her abusers possession. Looking up with a start when she heard her name mentioned, Rowan couldn't help but agree with the concept of symbolism and strength. Natalie's fake scar, Alex's om bracelet, Shelby's piece of plane, and her own Claddagh ring which she vaguely remembered telling the story of how it had been passed down to her from her great-grandmother who had been wearing it when she came to America in 1898.

Not knowing why she had thought that the wait of the deliberation period would happen any other way Rowan threw herself into the fray as Nimah stood brandishing a file and a photo of Simon decked out in fatigues and holding a weapon. Trying to ignore the war criminal accusations that were being made she stepped between the twin and the now watery eyed Simon as he tried to defend himself in the onslaught.

"Simon, say the truth!" Raina advised from behind Rowan's shoulder, her soft voice the opposite of her twin's hiss.

Words tended to stick with Rowan whether they were written or spoken. Every word that Simon projected that afternoon felt like a knife to her side. He had volunteered to help, to standup for a cause he believed in, and had been manipulated, which given the circumstances could easily be debated. He had gone from believing he was a soldier of peace to a soldier of misfortune and destruction and as the tears dripped down his face and he released the choking sobs she could feel her own throat tightening. She had never served overseas like her brothers or Ryan or even Simon, but she did have experience with the results of service. Displays of guilt and anger over what they had done while in uniform were par for the course and Simon had both in dividends.

 ** _"I didn't know it was wrong. I just wanted to do good. I just wanted to do good."_**

His mantra was muffled by the fact that his shoulders were shaking and his head was buried in his hands and as Nimah began another attack Ryan stepped forward causing Rowan to tense.

" ** _A soldier isn't a criminal just because you do not believe in their war_** ," her partner said, completely stone faced.

 ** _"Are you defending your own kind_**?" Nimah demanded, jabbing a finger in Simon's direction.

" ** _No I'm not. I'm standing up for a man who is going to make a great special agent one day, probably one better than I am."_** Sonofabitch! He had used present tense.

With her hand covering her mouth Rowan tuned out the remainder of Ryan's diatribe as her head spun. He had just outed himself to the entire group of trainees without a second thought, all in defense of someone who, in their third week, had pinned him against a wall by his throat. Speaking of the attack… she tuned back in as Ryan praised Simon, commenting on how he had seen the soldier within during that attack.

The Board returning to the room cut off any further 'discussion' and accusations. As Miranda made a comment on Ryan's speech she called Natalie forward, congratulating her on her ability to stay with the N.A.T's pending a two week probationary period. Hesitating at Simon's side when the dismissal was given Rowan squeezed his shoulder when Miranda glared at her, muttering how she'd see him later as she melted into the group. Convening in the dormitory lounge she took a seat on the hardwood floor at Alex's feet as everyone remained silent.

"So you've been undercover the entire time?" Shelby finally started, her eyes bloodshot and her neatly coiled braid starting to droop.

"I have," Ryan said unapologetically. "I was assigned to Quantico by a superior agent a week before the Academy started up and that is all I can say as of now."

"Which field office are you out of?" Caleb asked, his head tilted back to rest heavily on the back of the couch.

"Chicago."

Alex parroted his answer, her dark brows jumping to her hairline as she nudged at Rowan's shoulder with her foot. Whether it was accidental or on purpose was still up in the air. "Chicago. You said you were from California."

"I am. I was raised in Hawthorne with my three sisters by a single mom. I lived in LA up until about five and a half years ago and then I moved to Chicago. Like they've told us- a good cover story is partially based in truth."

Raina leaned forward in her chair, her twin nowhere to be seen. "So, did you and Agent Danvers know each other before a few weeks ago?"

All eyes turned to the redhead and she smirked, craning her neck to look at the outed agent.

"This is your rodeo, Cowboy."

Heaving the long suffering sigh that he usually saved for events involving her, Ryan shrugged. "In her defense she had no clue I would be here and I had no clue that our CO would decide she needed to go back to basics. I wish I could say I was surprised but," he teased, stopping when Rowan flicked a spare hair elastic in his direction

Shelby wagged a finger between the two. "You're partners? You're the one who was shot?"

"Right shoulder, yes. Fun times," he said sarcastically.

Corn-flower blue eyes widened as Shelby glanced between Ryan and Rowan. After a moment she gave a hoot. "Oh this explains so much! And the bickering finally makes sense."

"What makes sense?" came the sound of Simon's voice from the doorway, his face blank and eyes shuttered.

"Ryan and Rowan are partners out of the Chicago field office," Caleb explained, back to tinkering on his phone like usual.

Rowan was on her feet and moving in the direction of her favorite N.A.T before it could be helped. "What happened with Shaw?"

The muscles in Simon's jaw ticked as his teeth clenched. "My participation in the FBI Academy has been terminated."

Multiple voice attempted to speak one over another. Questions were hurled and demands fell on deaf ears as the group approached their friend. In the midst of watching her N.A.T's try to get more information Rowan shook her head, attempting to slip out of the lounge and in the direction of the Director's office only to be stopped by fingers hooking onto the belt loops of her pants and hauling her back.

"Tone it down, Mama Bear," grumbled Ryan's voice from over her shoulder as he held her still.

"There is half of a peanut butter, green apple and honey sandwich in my bag. It's yours if you let me go," she attempted to bribe, wiggling to and fro but stopping when she wriggled right into her partner. She seized all movement when she realized just how close she had become, the feel of denim brushing against khaki causing a flush to creep up her neck, the whisper of her cotton tee against the front of Ryan's heather grey covered henley chest causing her to arch away and try to stumble forward.

"Not going to work this time," he directed. "And going on the defense with guns blazing isn't going to work either. Miranda has already made her decision and at this point all we can do is throw Simon a goodbye."

"I can't just not try," Rowan exclaimed. "It's not right!"

"Rowan…"

"Stop trying to be my voice of reason!"

Ryan physically turned her to face him and kept his hand on her elbow. "Then be reasonable. Do you want to make it worse for Simon by going in there and trying to change things after they've been put in motion? Everyone was giving him problems over the Langdon thing, now what do you think they're going to do when they find out what he took part in overseas? Have you thought about that?" He cut her off as she opened her mouth. "His service wasn't like mine or any of your brothers. He didn't sign up for the things he did and he didn't have a government to stand by him and authorize those cases. He was taken over by a group who thought they were doing right by almost radical means. That will always haunt him and now that people know? You thought him finding a partner today was difficult, imagine what would happen if he stays?"

"You're making sense but I don't have to like it."

"Good…now give me the sandwich. I missed lunch," he admitted sheepishly.

Routing out the sandwich for Ryan and giving it to him to munch on contentedly, Rowan wove her way around the trainees and pulled Simon into a hug, squeezing tight despite the fact that he released a pained wheeze.

"I'm going to miss you, Simon. You always were my favorite," she whispered, pulling back and straightening his skewed glasses.

A flush crept up the trainee-in-question's neck to settle in the tips of his ears. "Thanks Rowan. It was nice to meet you."

She snorted. "Oh please. Now that we're friends there is no getting rid of me," ignoring the sound of a muffled 'No matter how hard you try' which came from her partner she gestured around. "And this goes for all of you. I wasn't kidding when I was talking about Ohana. The friends you make in the academy are unlike any other you will make. We understand the things you are going to be facing because, even if we aren't in the same geographical location, we will likely be facing them too. We are the ones that are at your side from day one up until graduation, there for the early morning physical training and the practice ops and the homework and the psychological questioning that come from being here. Shared experiences form a connection and in this life having connections may one day save you, on the job or off the job. You all have my cell phone number and as Ryan can attest, the damn thing is very rarely shut off. Call me, text me, Skype me, Facebook me, Instagram me…it doesn't matter. I will never be unreachable."

With a nod of his head a gentle squeeze applied to his handler's shoulder Simon set off in the direction of the dorms, chin held high and his shoulders tense as the N.A.T's in the lounge offered their goodbyes. As emotionally charged as the room was, Ryan insisted on going and making it worse as he spoke around a mouthful of food.

"So would now be a bad time to tell everyone that I have a flight out for tonight?"

* * *

Her thumbs drumming on the steering wheel of Ryan's SUV, Rowan glanced at her passenger from the corner of her eye a she idled at the roadside just outside of the premise for Reagan National Airport. For once the vehicle's radio was off and the gentle breeze that rolled through the windows did nothing to cool her flushed skin.

"I can't believe you're really leaving," she mused as she sipped at the bottle of water that perspired in the cup holder. "I mean, I understand why you would want to but I can't imagine the academy without you."

Ryan made a sound of agreement from her right as he shuffled through his backpack to pull out his plane ticket and to make sure his credentials were squared away, his service weapon holstered at his hip. "Try not to get into too much trouble."

"I don't find trouble, trouble finds me," Rowan protested. "But anyways, make sure you tell the family that I say 'hi' and don't forget to pass out my presents to everyone."

"I won't," he outright cackled. "You've been reminding me since you put the gifts in my bag. They will get to the appropriate recipients. And I will see _you_ in a week and a half in Chicago."

Turning to face him in the driver's seat Rowan huffed, sending up a strand of loose hair. "About that- are you sure you want me to drive your SUV home? You rarely ever let me drive the work truck and I'm honestly kind of hesitant to drive Daisy."

"Why wouldn't I want you driving Daisy? The only thing I ask is that you don't change all my pre-sets."

Without a way to pinpoint exactly what made her want to hand over the keys and bury her head in the sand Rowan gave a mumbled 'okay' as she put the car into drive. After watching Ryan say his goodbyes to the N.A.T's and watching Simon leave the academy, her nerves were raw, even more so after she caught the tail end of Alex telling Ryan that she may be in love with him. Her head buzzing and a subtle ache forming at the base of her neck she checked her mirrors before easing into traffic and made her way to the drop off point. Pulling parallel to the curb and popping the hatch for Ryan to get out his smaller duffle she rolled down the passenger's window when he tapped on it, lips tilting up in the corners.

"I will see you at O'Hara and then it's you, me and Mickey's on the twenty seventh per tradition, right?" he questioned as he leaned his head through the window.

"Seven p.m. as it has been. I'll be there with proverbial bells on," Rowan promised, smiling softly as she leaned against the wheel.

"Good, then I will see you there." Ryan hesitated before pulling his head back and staring for a moment. "Hey Rowan?" he paused for her to make a hum of acknowledgment. "Til the end of the line."

Warmth enveloped her from within. "Til the end of the line, Ry."

Clapping a hand on the window sill her partner nodded. Repeating the date and time he gave a single wave before shouldering his bag and heading into the airport. Watching his back until he disappeared Rowan flicked on her directional light and waited before merging. Til the end of the line.

* * *

A/N: And that was chapter fourteen! Let me know what you think!-Alisabeth


	15. Home for the Holiday

A/N: Another month, another chapter! Welcome back, folks, how've you been? I'd like to thank you for your continued support with this story and my writing in general-all those reviews, favorites, comments, etc. This is chapter fifteen out of who knows how many as of right now and I hope to start cranking them out soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any material that is familiar to you. I own Rowan, the Danvers family, Thor the Malinois, and the plot. That's about it. Anything familiar belongs to their rightful owners (who are sadly not me.)

* * *

Bundled down in layers was a look that worked for few people but Rowan could care less about looks as she stood between the side of Ryan's SUV and the gas pump, fingers becoming increasingly cold as she topped off the tank. Clenching her jaw to avoid the annoyance of chattering teeth she was quick to hang up the pump and secure the gas cap when the price evened out on the screen that was slightly above eye level. Rubbing her hands together as she climbed back into the vehicle she cranked the heat and fished out the hand sanitizer that was stashed in the exterior pocket of her backpack. Ejecting the CD labeled 'Car-tunes' that she had begun listening to when her phone had needed to be recharged she deftly tuned into her favorite local country station. Approaching the fringe of the city she couldn't help the cooing sound she made at the site of a fresh dusting of snow reflecting the colors of sundown, brilliant oranges and pinks fading into dusky blues and plums. Allowing muscle memory to take over she navigated her way towards Bucktown and the apartment she hadn't seen in weeks.

Somehow managing to avoid the holiday traffic Rowan pulled into the underground garage of her complex, a small perk to having the majority of her neighbors in the 'elderly' age bracket and an understanding landlord who knew that digging out would be hard for the older tenants. Parking in the guest spot labeled with her apartment number she frowned when she remembered that her parents had volunteered to keep her Jeep at their house. Pouting at not getting to look Sirius over until later she hauled her belongings out of Ryan's car and shouldered them, bouncing her set of keys in her palm while locking up the SUV. Taking the elevator up to the fifth floor she greeted Mr. and Mrs. Malone who had been in the building since it opened in the late eighties. Unlocking the door to apartment fifty six she entered with baited breath, dropping everything at the sound of claws on hardwood. Falling to her knees and wincing at the impact she allowed all seventy six pounds of Belgian Malinois to bowl her over.

"Thor! Aw how's my good boy? Did you miss me? I missed you!" she baby talked as she angled her face for puppy kisses. Burying her fingers in the warm fur she scratched at that one spot behind the pup's left ear that never failed to turn him into putty.

A flunkee of the Chicago P.D K-9 unit, Thor had come to live with her and her brother Eliot when he was merely five months old and now at three years old he was just starting to grow into his oversized ears and snow shoe feet. Rolling to her feet and gathering her belongings Rowan bounced along with the pup as he pranced around, running into her knees as she tried to make her way to her bedroom. Opting to just toss her bags onto the foot of her bed as gently as she could she listened for any signs of her brother before giving a shrug and moving to the set of drawers just inside the entry of the small walk in closet that came with her room. Selecting a set of clothes she moved to the apartment's single bathroom and started the tap, leaving the water to heat as she stripped off her outer layers in the living room and checked her brother's schedule which was notoriously fixed to the refrigerator with a little firetruck magnet. Hmm…she would have the whole place to herself for about another hour and a half before he started the 'forty-eight off' part of his current rotation. Musing over how her mother must have gotten her text from when she'd pulled over for lunch, she was thankful that her parents had agreed to watch Thor while Eliot was on shift.

Hearing the sound of someone letting themselves into the apartment as she exited the bathroom a little white later, her hair wound into a towel turban, she poked her head around the wall of the hallway and let out an excited 'whoop' when she caught site of her brother sluggishly moving to the kitchen. Trotting in his direction, she leaped onto his back and chuckled when he grunted and stumbled but kept his balance.

"Welcome home, Ro!" Eliot Davners grinned without looking back at her, dropping her to her feet and ruffling wet locks once the towel was knocked aside. "Any trouble on the way back?"

"Only some traffic on ninety-five and some snow once I hit the state line but nothing too bad. Ah, I've missed you, goober," she beamed. As the brother who was closest to her age and her senior by only two years, she and Eliot caught on like fire and gasoline which often elated and troubled their parents. "How was shift?"

A groan escaped unmuffled and calloused hands dragged over the dark hair inherited from their father. "A nightmare. Some people really shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen, especially around the holidays. We would have multiple calls back to back and then a period of rest but never enough _to rest."_

Rowan winced in sympathy. "Well I'll try to be quiet so you can get some rest before we have to meet at mom and dads. I'll keep Thor in my room with me, too. Do you want me to make you something to eat first?"

Eliot shook his head. "I still have some left over pizza in the fridge from the other night that I'll eat before I take a shower and a nap- I smell like charred turkey and over cooked casserole."

"Appetizing," Rowan teased as she pulled out said pizza and offered it to him straight from the box and without reheating it, just like he liked it. Finding a can of chicken soup in the cupboard she set about heating it for herself as quietly as possible as Eliot made is way towards their bathroom. Working on a grocery list as she ate Rowan retreated to her bedroom with Thor to put away her things.

Once she had sorted through and put away her belongings she collapsed onto the pillow soft queen sized bed that was one of her favorite splurges, fishing out a now fully charged cell phone and texting Ryan that she had arrived back in the Windy City safe and sound. Setting the phone aside she nearly jumped out of her skin when it rang rather than vibrated once. Accepting the call she held her phone to her ear as she reclined against her mass of pillows.

"Are you anywhere near your laptop?" Ryan asked in lieu of greeting.

Brows furrowing as she moved to the desk in the corner of her room she pinned her phone between her jaw and shoulder. "I can be, why?" she responded, already in the process of booting the machine up and logging in. "Do you already miss the sight of me?"

"I'm desperate," he said drolly, hushing someone in the background. "Seriously, can you Skype right now? There are some people who want to talk to you"

'Tsk-tsking' with her tongue against her teeth Rowan double clicked on the Skype icon on her desktop once it loaded. "It's opening now. Go ahead and send the request."

Sipping on the bottle of water she had brought in to her room with her she waited, carrying the laptop to her bed so she could get comfortable. Less than a moment later the familiar chirp that was her video request notification sounded. Accepting the call from 'BoothR25' she adjusted the angle of the camera and worked a braid into her hair as the connection was made. As a pixelated image appeared she beamed at the chorus of multiple voices calling her name, their image obscured by a close up of Ryan's face.

"Hey everyone!" she exclaimed, waving into the small camera while noting that all of Ryan's sisters, nieces and nephews were present.

"Rowan, dear, you look great! Ryan, get out of the way, you're obscuring the view," chided Alexis Booth, her petite figure physically trying to move her six-foot- plus son out of the way. "You got to see our girl every day and I haven't seen her in months. Scoot!"

Laughing at the petulant look her partner flashed Rowan tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and reached for the headphones that were resting on the shelf behind her that was built into her headboard. "You look great too, Alexis. Did you change your hair?"

"Finally someone who noticed without prompting," the older woman huffed. "Why can't you rub off on my son? The first thing he said to me when he walked in the door was 'Have you gotten shorter?'"

Twenty five year old Emily McGovern (nee Booth) stepped into the frame, palms cupping the slight swell of her stomach. "He asked me how far along I was because I looked bigger than when I carried Micah."

"Ryan!"

The man in question groaned as his nieces and nephews cackled. "I am so glad the five of you aren't in the same room right now."

His sister Sarah patted his shoulder soothingly. "It's okay, Ry-bear, as soon as you find a nice girl to settle down with and to keep you in line we will back off. You need someone like Ro, who isn't afraid to knock you down a peg, right Ro?"

Pinching herself to keep from glaring Rowan shook her head. "I don't think your brother is interested in someone like me, Sarah. He says I cause too much trouble and that I will be the source of all his gray hair."

"Better to earn them worrying for a good cause and actually living his life than to earn them because of the job."

"Dealing with Rowan is part of my job," Ryan retorted.

Sarah's face contorted into something akin to sympathy before she shoved Ryan out of the way. "Kids, come say 'hi' to Rowan," she redirected.

Spending an hour listening to the tales of the Booth clan Rowan signed off only when Alexis said it was time for lunch and she noticed that she would have to begin getting ready to head to her own parents home soon. Shutting the lid of her laptop she shook her head and removed her headphones, stretching her legs and pointing her toes as she began to search her closet for something to wear. Finding something functional and fashionable she set it aside to brush out and get her hair in order before dressing. She was just slipping on a pair of black round toed wedges to go with her forest green sweater and black skinny khakis when Eliot knocked to see if she was ready, Thor settling in on his dog bed after his walk.

* * *

Very little about the Danvers' residence had changed since Rowan was a teenager. Located about twenty minutes from her current apartment, the four bedroom Cape Ann-style still boasted neatly trimmed shrubbery in the front and a contrasting paint job of cream siding and red shutters, the front door painted to match. Decked out for the holidays, white Christmas lights lined the gutters and the faux Christmas tree that was kept due to allergies could be seen through the bay window in the living room. From the passenger's seat of her brother's Chevy truck it was impossible to tamp down the building excitement of being _home_. Nearly thirty years of memories took place in this house-birthdays, holidays, arguments…the saying 'home is where the heart is' would never be accurate enough. If she had to give a location where part of her heart resided it would be 1264 Dixon Street, more than just a set of coordinates on a map. Undoing her seat belt before the truck was even put in park she was stepping onto the salted drive and picking her way to the front door as she had done hundreds of times. Forgoing the polite act of knocking she twisted the door knob and let herself in, inhaling the scent of baked goods and bubbling pasta sauce.

"Mom, dad! I got another detention!" she called, the familiar greeting something of a throwback to her youth. "But it wasn't my fault, Eliot is totally responsible!"

No one could say that the weathered form of Nicholas Danvers was in any way weak. A soldier for the majority of his late teens and through his twenties, he still retained the broad shoulders and barrel chest. At an imposing six-foot-two, he had often towered over his only daughter's boyfriends and if his height hadn't intimidated them his deep baritone and stern grey eyes would have. But there was nothing intimidating when he swooped down and enveloped his youngest, her feet clearing the floor as he squeezed.

Thunderous footsteps cut off anything he could have said as the troupe of nieces and nephews tore in from the living room, yelling demands to be picked up and asking about her trip. Barking in laughter, Rowan tried to herd everyone away from the entrance, answering any questions thrown in her direction until her mother rang the dinner bell twenty minutes later. Greeting her mother for the first time since she'd returned home as she helped set up the buffet style meal, Rowan flushed when her mother asked how Ryan was doing. Discreetly flipping her brothers the finger when they began to tease her she poked out her tongue as she opted to sit at the 'kids' table, claiming they were better company. Entertaining them with tales from the academy she sat back in her seat with a huff, feeling as though her stomach was about to pop. She was in the midst of sipping from her glass of wine when her father spoke, causing her to choke.

"So how is Ryan?" he questioned, neatly wiping his mouth with the cloth napkins her mother had set out for their Christmas Eve dinner. At her incredulous look he gave a shrug. "What? Your partner goes undercover without you knowing and somehow you end up in the same location together for weeks on end. I'm just curious as to how it went?"

"It went well enough. He was under, I was there, and we kept our distance."

"And how did he react to seeing you?" the inner lawyer in Nicholas was starting to surface.

Switching dialects, Rowan stared her father down. "Он был потрясен, но это рядом с точкой. Я действительно не хочу говорить об этом." ( _He was shocked, but it's beside the point. I really don't want to talk about it._ )

Her father arched a brow. "Почему бы и нет?" _(And why not?_ )

Her lip ached as she worried it between her teeth. "Потому что я думаю, что он падает в любовь с его Марк." ( _Because I think he's falling in love with his mark_.) Shaking her head when her father opened his mouth to speak again, Rowan spoke once more. "Нет больше, папа. Я не хочу говорить об этом." ( _No more, dad. I don't want to talk about it._ )

Bowing his head in temporary succession, Nicholas reached for the bottle of wine and refilled his glass. Steering the conversation in another direction he glanced at the clock as his wife began to clear the table. Standing to help, he muttered something to her beneath his breath when she gave a hum of questioning. Ordering all the children into the living room to open presents, Rowan settled back on the arm of the couch to watch. 'Oh-ing' and 'Ah-ing' over the drawings and trinkets she'd received from her nieces and nephews, Rowan thanked her brothers and their wives for their gift cards. Cracking open the velvet box holding her parents gift, she cooed at the small silver St. Michael pendant on a delicate chain. Turning to her mother she lifted her hair as the cool metal settled around her neck and the pendant rested in the hollow of her throat.

"St. Michael- I love it," she beamed.

Her mother beamed back. "I wanted something to protect you on the job, just in case something happens to Ryan."

"Mom…" the underlying warning in the single word did nothing to impede the line of thought.

"I'm just saying that there is always a chance for something to happen. You're twenty eight dear. " Whether Adeline had meant that something could happen on the job (which was always a possibility) or with Ryan, Rowan did not know.

Scrubbing a hand over his jaw, Eliot cleared his throat and made a show of stretching as he shoved to his feet. "Well, I haven't truly slept in over twenty four hours so I'm ready to hit the road. Mom, dad, it's been great as usual. Ro, are you ready to head out? I know you haven't gotten much sleep in the last few days either."

"I'm exhausted. Thanks for dinner, it's the first real meal I've had in weeks," Rowan smiled as she shoved her things into her purse. Offering hugs to everyone she bid them a Merry Christmas and wished her brothers luck for their Christmas Day trips to see their in-laws. Wincing at the bone breaking hug she was roped into by her mother and failing to resist multiple Tupperware containers full of left overs, she made her way carefully to her Jeep and offered a wave as her headlights illuminated the front of her childhood home, Eliot tailing her the entire way home.

As he always had Eliot didn't say a word about what had transpired, merely helping her to haul everything up to their apartment and accompanying her to walk Thor in silence. Bidding a good night he was quick to shuffle off to his bedroom and Rowan went to hers after performing her nightly ritual and slipping into another stolen tee shirt. Ignoring the oddity of crawling into her own bed after so much time away she relaxed into the pillow top mattress and tugged at the heavy duvet that she had on the bed, wriggling around until she was comfortably nestled in for the night.

* * *

December twenty seventh had dawned sunny and blisteringly cold and as Rowan sat outside of O'Hara Airport in Ryan's SUV she couldn't help but shiver despite the fact that the heat was running and that she had bundled up in her favorite winter coat. Listening for any sign that her phone buzzed now that she knew Ryan had safely landed and was currently waiting for his luggage, she glanced between a little slip of paper and the face of the radio as she worked at resetting Ryan's presets to his favorite channels. Lunging for the phone as it vibrated wildly on the dashboard, she held it up to her ear as she relayed a greeting.

"So I finally have my stuff and am heading out, where do you want to meet?" Ryan questioned, his voice nearly drowned out by the sound of PA announcements and the raucous of other passengers.

"I'm right outside of the Southwest pick up zone in your SUV, I'll see you in five," Rowan responded, lips twitching at the sound of Ryan cursing out another holiday traveler beneath his breath. Hanging up and pocketing the phone she left the truck idling as she undid her seat belt and climbed over the center console, plopping onto the passenger's seat just as Ryan appeared exiting the sliding doors. Waving through the closed window she smirked at his grumbling.

"What's up, California boy?" she teased as she leaned over and chucked him under the chin which now held more than his customary five o'clock shadow, a full beard adorning him in its beginning stages.

"I guess the answer can't be the temperature," Ryan smirked as he readjusted the position of the driver's seat and the steering wheel. "Maybe this is Chicago's way of saying 'welcome home.'"

"Speaking of homecoming's, Mickey's is opening in a half hour," she hinted, eyes dancing at the prospect of hitting up her favorite pub. "You aren't too jet lagged and peopled out for a drink, are you?"

Flashing a look that practically screamed 'stupid question,' Ryan easily pulled the truck away from the curb once his adjustments were made, starting small talk as they made their way back towards Bucktown. They were only fifteen minutes away from their favorite establishment when Rowan's phone started going off and she frowned at the number on the screen.

"Hello?" she sighed into the microphone. If Hamden was calling her mere days into her week long stay before her return to Quantico the shit must have hit the fan somewhere along the line.

"Danvers, you wouldn't happen to know how to get a hold of your renegade partner, would you?" Agent in Charge James Hamden demanded, his voice curt.

"I just picked him up from the airport, why?" she asked, noting how it only took seconds of talking to her boss to make a throb start behind her temples.

"We need you both here at HQ, you have a new assignment."

Covering the mouthpiece of her cell Rowan turned against her seat belt as Ryan flicked on his left directional light. Before she could even open her mouth he spoke.

"Rerouting to HQ, ETA approximately ten to fifteen minutes," he said reluctantly.

"Did you hear that, sir?"

Agent Hamden made a sound at the back of his throat. "I will see you in the briefing room in ten to fifteen minutes." And with that the line was disconnected.

It was just shy of the fifteen minute mark when Ryan and Rowan stepped out of the fifth floor elevator and into the Chicago branch of the FBI's Critical Incident Response Unit. Greeting the few agents who were mingled around the bullpen the pair moved to the short stair case that led to a catwalk, making their way directly to the unit's briefing room whose blinds were already drawn. Stepping into the room and closing the door behind themselves, the partners nodded once and took a seat when motioned to.

"Since you were made on that Quantico assignment and Rowan's been on loan at the academy, I'm recalling you for a new assignment that came in over the holiday," Hamden started, never one to beat around the bush. Indicating at one of the multiple white boards covered in hand writing and photos he crossed his arms over his chest, drawing attention to the fact that he was not wearing one of his typical suit sets. "Jacob Redding, who has been making his name on the political circuits seems to be in over his head in more than just his campaign for the next delegate of Illinois. Evidence shows that he has been dipping his wick into collecting bribe money from gangs not only throughout the state but up and down the eastern seaboard since his start in the field nearly a decade ago. What really drew our attention though and what bumped it up from the local PD level is that he may be knowledgeable about some of the goods that his associates deal in-namely sex, women, and weaponry."

Skimming through the file which was placed in front of her Rowan snorted. "When he gets involved he _really_ gets involved," she murmured in disgust, nose wrinkling at a photo of a well-dressed, middle aged man sitting in the back seat of a darkly tinted window while holding a conversation with a sleazy looking 'gentleman' beneath a bridge. "And what put a rush on nailing this sleaze ball?"

"The fact that his associate, Victor Kaminski, is being investigated for dealing in young runaways and has been seen with the missing girl Avery Carlton."

"Avery Carlton?" Ryan parroted. "As in the same Avery Carlton the Northwestern law student who was snatched right off of campus? That Avery Carlton?"

"The very same. Photos of the two have been taken on a few different occasions in Illinois and facial recognition came back with a seventy five to eighty five percent match on Ms. Carlton. Our problem is that both Kaminski and Redding are on the list of vice presidential hopeful Claire Haas' New Year's Eve party. Kaminski is Redding's plus one for the event and our concern is that Kaminski is going to either slip away or that he is going to be bringing his girls to visit his cousin's shipping port while in Virginia."

"And you want us to do what exactly?"

"I want you two undercover at Claire Haas' party to get a bead on Kaminski and Redding, as well as hopefully getting them to slip up and lead you to the girls."

Ryan reclined in his rolling chair. "The only problem with the plan is that should Mrs. Haas' son be attending the party our cover is blown. Caleb was a trainee with us at Quantico."

Hamden paused to mull over the revelation. "I'll handle that," he finally concluded. "Your backstory has already been established and you will need to meet with Nilda before you leave today to make sure everything is in place and to pick up all necessities. Memorize these stories-learn them, love them, live them."

"What angle are we taking this time?" Rowan questioned as Hamden began to make his way out of the room.

A smirk crossed their boss's face as he stopped and turned, is hands bracketing on his hips for just a moment. "Let me be the first to congratulate you on your nuptials, Mr. and Mrs. Lawler. You make a beautiful couple."

Sharing a shocked look with Ryan, Rowan glared at the cackling back of Hamden as he disappeared down the hallway. She would swear, on all that was Hawkeye Pierce. that her mother and boss were conspiring against her.

* * *

A/N: There we have it, chapter fifteen. Please note that I am not a native Russian speaker and that all my translations come from an online program; if you seen any errors please tell me! I would honestly love to know because the only thing I know how to say in Russian is 'thank you!'. Read, review, favorite...let me hear from you!

Spasibo! (see?)


	16. Undercover Lovers or Lovers Undercover?

A/N: So...long time no post, huh? Unfortunately the fit hit the shan on this end well...it was very hard for my muse to get any where near this story for a while. (Needless to say, 'One Hell of the Amen' will never be the same.) I am currently working on tidying up chapter eighteen and am hoping to start on chapter nineteen soon there after. I thank Peaches2010 and for their continuous acceptance of my ramblings. I also want to thank every one who has reviewed; all the ones who kind of kicked my ass in to gear.

This chapter is dedicated to all those fighting cancer;past and present, who have fought it and won and those who have lost the good fight.-Alisabeth

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the familiar material. I only own Chase, Rowan, Beryl, and Avery.

* * *

There was an unusual blankness to Rowan's mind as she stood before the full length mirror in the hotel suite that had been commandeered for this particular undercover assignment. Cool silk and delicate lace adorned her form, caressing the flesh beneath the material, and yet she still couldn't see past anything other than the two carat, cushion cut diamond on a thin white gold band that adorned the forth finger of her left hand. Its weight was unfamiliar and felt awkward, her thumb continuously reaching across her palm to run over the band as she went about getting ready for the New Year's Eve party that was being thrown by government power couple Claire and Clayton Haas. Each and every motion was done robotically- stepping into a pair of round toe pumps, easing a set of diamond studs into the piercing holes that had nearly closed on her, using a black liquid liner to perfect a cat's eye flick to her lids, and even the way she had twisted and pinned her hair into a fishtailed side bun. Noting the faint sound of Ryan getting himself ready in the attached bathroom, Rowan took a deep breath as her thoughts traveled back to the day just shy of a week ago when they had met with Nilda to put their backstories into place and to go over the most recent suspect profile.

 _A measuring tape wound around her bust and then ran down the length of her torso, measurements and details being shouted across the small room where she and Ryan had been turned into the guinea pigs of the team of agents who were in charge of making sure undercover operations ran smoothly. Wardrobe concepts were taped to a white board, surrounded by notations, and on two flat screen televisions two separate but connected backstories were displayed in a large enough print that it could be read from where the pair stood on small podiums._

 _Nilda Sinclair, the head of undercover operations, was a force to be reckoned with as she barked orders and her nearly black eyes glared at any one who even thought about going against her word. Standing to the utmost extent of her four foot eleven frame, she was often jokingly called Edna Mode by anyone and everyone who had ever seen the Disney movie 'The Incredibles.' Motioning Ryan and Rowan down from their perch and waving away the wardrobe team she crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head in the direction of a round table with two mismatched chairs, two manila folders already sitting on the scarred wood._

 _"As I'm sure you remember, Avery Carlson was a law student out of Northwestern. She was from a middle class family and attending the school on scholarship. Twenty one years old, five foot five with dark auburn hair and blue eyes, the skin of a porcelain doll." A school ID photo was displayed with the click of a remote. "I suppose this makes it a little more obvious as to why you two were chosen for this assignment. The last time anyone saw Avery was on February 2_ _nd_ _of last year when she left the campus library to head back to her dorm after a study group; campus cameras and eyewitness testimony state that she disappeared from a blind spot just outside of the student café building. There was no ransom demands or threats, no evidence on scene. Our last clue as to whether she was still alive was six weeks ago when a local intelligence unit found a photo of her time stamped that same week at a home uptown where they busted a local for kidnap and rape. Richard Rockfield gave up Victor Kaminski's name and information on the human trafficking side in favor of a reduced sentence._ _The Bureau believes that Kaminski can be tied to six more abductions in the last year and a half from the Chicago area." Once more Nilda clicked her remote and a series of photos showed up on the screen, the women (and that was using the term loosely) all between eighteen and likely early twenties, all of them exotic in appearance. Red heads, girls with skin the color of café au lait, one whose golden eyes seemed to look right through you and then the most striking, a girl who could pass as Alex Parrish's twin._

 _"How are we going to play this?" Ryan questioned, his eyes hard and his jaw ticking._

 _"Newly married, young and in love Thomas and Elizabeth Lawler. You'll be down as a political correspondent for a small newspaper with an in because you grew up with Caleb Haas. 'Elizabeth' will be a political science major gunning for a degree in international affairs."_

 _Rowan couldn't bite her tongue hard enough to hold in her own question. "What makes you think that he will target me at an event like this?"_

 _"Kaminski gets off on pulling his targets from high risk, populated areas and he likes spirited girls that he can try to break. He was once heard on a wiretap saying that he liked the fight that redheads seem to have in their genetics. He's a disgusting pig who cannot help himself and unfortunately for you, you're just his type- fiery, intelligent and beautiful. If there were anyone at that party that could attract this bastard it would be you."_

"Fiery, intelligent and beautiful," Rowan murmured as she stared down her reflection, taking in the dress that Nilda had shoved into her hands before they had hopped into the unmarked SUV that would drop her and Ryan off at O'Hara once more. Pleated emerald silk hung to just above her knees and a matching lace overly started from the nipped in waist and covered her from the hip to shoulders, a deep, plunging V-neck leaving her décolletage exposed. The color was enchanting, contrasting with her hair and skin tone, the cut and plunge risqué in a way that was not slutty. It would be just the attention grabber that she needed to draw in Victor Kaminski. Releasing a relieved sigh at the 'pop-pop' given by her vertebra as she rolled her neck she gave a knock on the bathroom door while glancing at the clock.

"All good out here, Ry," she called, briefly adjusting herself in the specially designed bra that hid her GPS tracking device and an audio recorder in the underwire. And should something happen to that, the backup GPS implanted in a silver belly button ring could always be activated. Thankful for the measures that were being taken to keep her from disappearing off the map she felt a little more at ease. Returning her hands to her side at the sound of the bathroom door being opened behind her, Rowan felt her breath catch.

 _Never underestimate the power of a well-tailored suit_ , Rowan's conscious whispered in the back of her mind as she watched her partner step out with a narrow black tie resting around his neck and dangling untied.

"Having a little bit of trouble?" she asked, her voice sounding suspiciously breathy to her own ears.

A subtle flush crept into the tips of Ryan's ears. "I was never one to really get my tie tied correctly," he admitted. "The ones I wear are ones that mom tied and that I've just never undone. They sit pre-tied in my closet."

Rasping a chuckle Rowan bat his hands away from the silken material that was a perfect match to the shade of black that the rest of his suit was in. Ignoring the electricity that was crackling silently between the two of them she deftly worked to make Ryan, er Thomas, presentable.

"Then I guess you're just lucky that my mother thought that it was a necessity for me to know this in case she needed help around the holidays," she teased as she adjusted the Half-Windsor that she had just secured, hesitating a moment before smoothing down the collar of his white button up and tugging at the lapels of the suit coat as she fastened the single button on the front of the coat. Flicking off an invisible piece of lint she gave a singular nod. "Looks good. Are we ready to go?"

Warm, mint scented breath brushed over her features as Ryan towered over her. "Ready when you are."

Because was there ever truly a time when someone is ready to be bait for a human trafficker? "I'm all good." Easing into a long black pea coat Rowan motioned forth.

"Lead the way Mr. Lawler."

"After you, Mrs. Lawler."

The words made her mouth feel like dried cotton, both to hear them and to say them. Taking the lead, Rowan began to shift her focus on the op to one hundred percent. It was time to do this.

* * *

Based on everything she had heard Caleb say about his family and the way they lived, Rowan should not have been so shocked at the sight of the large, mansion-esque home that greeted her from behind a tall gate lined with security personnel. Whispering a thank you to the uniformed man who helped her out of their borrowed, matte black Camaro, she stood on the bottom of a sprawling staircase while she waited for Ryan to join her. Accepting his offered forearm and tamping down the shiver that crawled along her spine once he carefully removed her coat while standing in the foyer she watched him from the corner of her eye as he signed the 'chain of custody' that the coat room attendant had handed him. Keeping one half of the slip he pocketed it and brushed a hand along his stubble.

"So I know this probably isn't the best way to go about this since we just got here, but I need to use the restroom. I'll meet you in the bar?" he blushed as he motioned to the room where men and women dressed to the nines stood sipping what was likely overpriced alcohol from crystal glasses.

Chuckle Rowan gave a nod. "I'll meet you in the bar but hurry back," she grinned, chucking him on the chin. Dodging the nip aimed for her fingers she stepped in the direction of their meeting point as her conscious whispered a reminder that this was all an act. Sidling up to the 'bar' she placed their typical order of a whiskey neat, no ice, for Ryan and a glass of sparkling grape juice for herself. Leaning casually, she flinched when an unfamiliar cologne closed in around her.

"Pomegranate and lemon?" a voice with a slight lisp inquired, causing Rowan to stiffen.

Brows raised and one hand clutching the bar top with a white knuckled grip she barely suppressed the urge to scowl. "Excuse me?"

"Your perfume; is it pomegranate and lemon?" the stranger repeated, though once she caught a glimpse of his face he was no longer a stranger. Jacob Redding, that creepy bastard.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wouldn't be able to tell you exactly what it is. My husband gifted it to me and I have yet to pinpoint the scent exactly."

Redding seemed to deflate before perking right back up. "Well your husband has fine taste." The fact that his gaze had affixed itself to her chest made Rowan certain he was no longer speaking about perfume of all things.

"Well he…" Rowan shifted back a step as Redding leaned in. Opening her mouth to speak once more she was cut off by someone taking a hold of her arm, the hands soft and petite.

"Oh thank goodness! I've been looking all over for you!" exclaimed a subtly southern voice. Shelby. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, sir, but may I borrow my friend?"

"Of course. Thank you for the company miss...?"

" _Mrs_. Elizabeth Lawler," Rowan introduced, emphasizing her title.

"Mrs. Lawler. Jacob Redding," he introduced.

"Well if you'll excuse us," Shelby cut in. Hauling Rowan away from the scene the blonde leaned into the redhead, her lips never abandoning their demure smile as she hissed "Mrs. Lawler?" out of the side of her mouth. "Have I missed something?"

"Only a whirlwind assignment that may or may not keep me from coming back next week," Rowan hissed back. While her gaze was not frantic, it quickly swept the crowd for Ryan and her tense shoulders relaxed when she found him moving towards her from the edge of the room. "Honey!" she crowed, easily slipping a shocked Shelby as she handed over the whiskey she had collected from the bartender right before Shelby had dragged her away. Using her now empty hand to balance herself on Ryan's shoulder she planted her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"Five minutes in and Redding's already made an appearance, never mind us being made by the NATs," she whispered against his stubble. A disgusted growl rolled up her throat. "That disgusting thing sniffed me."

Warm hands settled at Rowan's waist and she unconsciously leaned into his chest. "He sniffed you?" Ryan questioned.

"He sniffed me and was asking about my perfume when Shel came to my rescue."

"Speaking of 'Shel,'" Shelby interrupted. "I hear congratulations are in order."

Both agents flushed in response to the teasing and the blonde chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the others either away from you or in the loop." The ' _especially Alex'_ part was heavily implied. Corn flower blue eyes flicked upwards before dropping back down. "And by the way, you're standing under mistletoe."

Green leaves and red berries greeted Ryan as his gaze flew north and Shelby chortled her way out of the lounge, the hands at Rowan's waist trembling ever so slightly as he surreptitiously glanced about to see if anyone else had noticed their position. Weasel eyes squinted, Jacob Redding had his gaze fixed on the pair, eye brows raised and a crystal tumbler full of amber liquid swirling in his hand.

"We have an audience," Ryan murmured, finger darting out to tuck away an escaping strand of loose hair.

"Redding?"

"Yes m'am," Ryan grinned, noting the utter sound of distaste in her voice.

"Well are we going to put on a show?" Rowan whispered, right hand caressing his stubble in the direction of the hair growth. Every nerve ending in her body felt on edge, her cheeks heating and goosebumps rising on her flesh.

No words were returned as slightly chapped lips brushed along Rowan's own painted ones, her only warning being Booth's shadow moving over her and the scent of whiskey, mint and something purely Ryan filling her senses. Slotting his lips against her own, Ryan dipped his head and stayed still for a moment before pulling back. The kiss was much too short and Rowan couldn't help how her index finger rose to rest on her lower lip once he pulled away. Looking up through her lashes she hesitated before using her thumb to wipe away a trace amount of her lipstick that had transferred to Ryan's mouth before sipping from her glass.

"Now that that is out of the way…" she smiled. "Sorry about the lipstick."

His own hand swiping at his mouth, Ryan bowed his head. "No problem."

* * *

Dark eyes traced the emerald sheathed lithe form, from the top of a fiery redhead all the way down an hourglass torso and shapely legs to elegant heels. Stabilizing his breathing, no longer panting over the pinup-esque woman on the arm of the tall and broad pretty boy, Victor Kaminski made himself comfortable in the shadows, watching the pair as they flit through the crowd. Feeling a drink pressed into his palm he glanced up and a cruel smirk crossed his face.

"Whiskey neat, two ice cubes?" Kaminski asked, brows raised as he exposed the bleached teeth that still were not cleared completely of coffee and tobacco stains.

"Top shelf, just the way you requested," Jacob Redding beamed, too easily swayed in to being Kaminski's pet.

Sipping at the liquor to verify that, yes, it was only the best, Kaminski nodded as the taste rolled along his tongue. "Good. Now, did I spy you talking to that redhead while you were getting my drink?"

"Mrs. Lawler- she smelled like pomegranate and lemon," Redding mused, the simple statement the reason that any woman who spent any time in his presence could easily be swayed into voting for his opponent.

"Yes, _Mrs. Lawler_. Did you speak with her?"

"Only long enough to get her name before one of her friends called her away. She's a pretty little thing."

Kaminski hummed beneath his breath, sipping once more. "Pretty indeed," he agreed.

Fixing his gaze on _Mrs. Lawler's_ form, he watched as she kissed who he assumed was her husband, flushing like a newlywed when she pulled back. As her head was thrown back in laughter at something her husband said he couldn't help but admire the smooth slope of her neck and the contrast of emerald and brilliant red. He always did have soft spot for redheads in particular…

* * *

Leaving the bar room to find a restroom, Rowan checked her phone for any updates as she moved through the crowd ducked between chatting couples and grabby hands. Muttering beneath her breath about how homes this big should come with a map she released a sigh of relief as she found a door marked with a brass plate exclaiming 'powder room.' Slipping inside and doing what she needed to she tidied her appearance before throwing herself back into the fray of a Haas party. Somehow finding herself on the second floor after rerouting at the sight of an arguing Shelby and Caleb as well as a partially drunk Natalie, Rowan found herself whistling the first song that popped into her mind as she trailed down hallways in search of her partner. Caroline Kole's "If He'd Ever Look Up" had been buzzing in the back of her thoughts since they'd left Chicago and was now manifesting as nervous energy. Jumping back as the door directly to her left opened up she paused mid-whistle, lips still pursed, as a disheveled Ryan and Alex spilled out into the hallway. Seriously?

A barely muffled expletive sounded as she turned on her heel and ignored the sound of Ryan calling her by her op name. Cursing her own blue streak she ducked into an empty library to catch her breath and clear her mind of the situation, trying to re-center herself. Blood thrumming she felt the need to cool down and forwent retrieving her coat for the moment she would spend on the front steps. Texting Ryan that she would be stepping out she listened to the clipped sound of her heels on concrete as she made her way to the paved driveway. Continuing on to a patch of grass she had just paused when a voice sounded to her right and all of a sudden everything was off balance. Hands grasping for purchase the last thing Rowan registered was the sound of someone speaking, asking her a question that was making little sense.

"Trouble in paradise?"

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! Once again, thank you all for your reviews, comments, questions, and favorites! -Alisabeth


	17. In Too Deep

A/N: And here is the continuation for the last chapter! I love how much you guys are responding to this story, especially you who have messaged me saying that you are 'Team Rowan.' I have never had any one on the team of one of my original characters before! As always I love to hear what you think and to see you adding this story to your favorites and follows. Also! See the end of the chapter- I'm going to be looking for some help from y'all. Thank you!- Alisabeth

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any familiar characters. I do, however, claim Rowan, Beryl, Chase, Avery ( and unfortunately the baddies in this chapter). Nor do I own any of the songs or landmarks/holidays mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

The stationary, blinking red dot on the computer monitor was doing nothing to calm Special Agent Ryan Booth's frazzled nerves and increased frustrations. If only he had just stayed away from Alex…Tugging at the tie that Rowan had neatly knotted for him hours before, he couldn't help the glare that darkened his features, his jaw clenched so tightly that it ached. Scanning the looped security footage that had been pulled from the Haas estate's system he pinpointed the exact moment that Rowan was snatched. She had been standing with her back to the house, hands atop her head as she paced, the tense lines of her shoulders obvious even through the grainy picture. Fixated on the time stamp at the corner of the image he swallowed thickly. He had literally been just moments too late. Wincing at the sound of someone slamming into the back of the surveillance van Ryan abandoned his suit coat and the tie over the back of his chair, re-holstering his service weapon at his side rather than in the pancake holder that had been settled at the small of his back.

"What've we got?" the head of the DC side of the op, Agent Buzz Hunt, barked. When no one said anything immediately Agent Hunt slammed a meaty first against the desktop. "Updates!"

"Agent Danvers made contact with Redding mere moments after entering the estate- he cornered her at the bar and tried to start a conversation. She made her excuses, we met up and then we continued to try and get a bead on Kaminski. Danvers stepped out to use the restroom, I was er, indisposed, and when I got her message that she was stepping out she was gone. I missed them by less than two minutes but in those two minutes Kaminski seems to have drugged her and had Redding waiting with a vehicle. Black, nondescript SUV with tinted windows and no license plates."

Hunt's dark gaze stared Ryan down following the update before he gave a single nod, crossing his arms across a broad chest that tested the limitations of an oatmeal colored Henley. "Have we pinpointed Agent Danvers location?"

"Kingswood Shipping District but that's as far as we've narrowed it down to. There are a half dozen buildings never mind the ships and hundreds of cargo containers. Phillips is trying to find anything on the audio and GPS that could further pin point but the signal is stationary and somehow being warped but he's still looking."

"When are we leaving for the shipping district?"

In the midst of pocketing extra ammo clips, and pulling out a bureau issued Kevlar vest Ryan gave a distinctly dark smirk. "Heading out in five,sir."

Hunt reached for his own vest and checked his watch. "Five minutes," he agreed, staring briefly at the stationary dot before making his way out of the van.

* * *

The emerald dress was gone and her head was swimming, fuzzy in a way that Rowan associated with the single time that she had been rip roaring drunk. Limbs feeling heavy and her eyes unfocused she squinted at the single bare bulb that threw off just enough light for her to see her immediate vicinity, the edges of the room cloaked in shadows. Underwear still intact she tried to move only to find herself restrained, bound to a cool metal chair at the wrists. Mentally sweeping for injuries she released a breath of relief when she only noticed a few bumps and bruises, as well as what would surely become raw ligature marks from the heavy rope that kept her secure. Swallowing thickly against the dry, cottoned feeling of her mouth she lifted her head and hardened her gaze at the sound of a door opening somewhere off to her right.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," greeted a male voice with a mix of a Midwestern and an eastern European accent. "How are you this evening Mrs. Lawler?"

Eyeing up the form of Victor Kaminski, who stood with a six foot plus henchman at his side, Rowan tried to tug her wrists free. _Beautiful, intelligent and fierce_. Repeating the phrase in her mind she merely cocked an eye brow and tugged harder.

"Just dandy. The evening would be even better if I was at home with my husband but instead I'm here, tied to a chair. Who are you and where am I? Where's my husband?" she demanded.

Kaminski chuckled. "You would go back to your husband after tonight? When he was off with another woman and too late to save you?"

Shrugging as much as she could while bound Rowan licked her lips. "Why am I here?"

"Because you intrigue me."

"I am not a piece of art in a gallery. Even if I 'intrigue' you that gives you no right to-to kidnap me!"

Kaminski's henchman snorted and muttered something beneath his breath to Kaminski. Making a hum in the back of his throat, Kaminski paced in front of Rowan. "The emerald green you were wearing early was very flattering on you."

Squinting in a mix of disbelieving amusement and to minimize the light affecting her budding headache Rowan curled in on herself. "I'll make note to remove it from my color wheel. Now why am I here?"

Kaminski tutted his tongue. "You, dear, ask too many questions. Take a rest, you'll find out soon enough." When Rowan tried to rock her seat in protest Kaminski scowled. "Dima, take care of Mrs. Lawler and move her into another room for me would you?"

'Dima' agreed and lumbered towards Rowan as Kaminski sauntered his way out of the room. As Rowan watched him get closer she saw a flash of the light reflecting off of something metallic and felt a pinch before she once again felt a darkness closing over her.

* * *

"Give it a few more minutes and you should be closer to functional," answered a raspy female voice from off to Rowan's left sounded, the Midwestern undertones a familiarity to Rowan's ears. "The after effects are a bitch."

Groaning in pain and mentally cursing how her eyes and mouth felt like sandpaper, Rowan shivered as the after effects of whatever she had been injected with coursed through her system. Attempting to open her eyes twice before she was successful she blinked against the fluorescent lighting and the new, not so subtle ache she felt in her wrists and ribs. Drawing her legs to her chest as she laid on her side she made slow, controlled movements before proceeding to whimper as she forced herself to roll to her front, balancing on all fours as she worked to get herself mobile. Feeling absolutely winded she took pause, reminiscing in the familiar feeling of when she had received a bruised rib from a rubber bullet impacting her Kevlar. Moving her head in the direction of the voice Rowan swallowed as she tried to speak and nothing came out. Sitting on a bare mattress on the floor was a familiar red head, wearing a pair of denim shorts and a cropped top, arms crossed over her abdomen to cover as much bare skin as possible.

"A-Avery?" Rowan rasped, easing onto one knee as she struggled to her feet. The scrape of her skin on the concrete floor was sure to leave a mark but at the moment she could care less.

"How do you know my name?" Avery Carlson demanded, already scrambling back on the mattress.

"Well, I could say that I'm here to save you but I'm not sure how convincing I look in the current moment," Rowan wheezed, hoping that in her transport her audio and GPS hadn't been disconnected. "Are you okay?"

"Who are you?" Avery questioned, jaw set in defiance but her eyes wary.

Rowan moved closer and pitched her voice lower. "Agent Rowan Danvers with the FBI. I'd offer to show my badge but…" she trailed off, motioning to her lack of pockets or hiding places.

"FB…how? What?" Avery floundered.

"Like I said, we've been trying to find you."

A commotion outside of their holding room had both women quieting, moving closer together and away from the door. Feeling her adrenaline beginning to spike Rowan stood as tall as she could and unabashed, partially in front of Avery and trembling slightly with the effort of staying upright.

"Don't make any sudden movements and no indication of fighting back," Rowan heard muttered behind her. "These guards get off on the fight."

Taking the advice into consideration and then quickly dismissing it Rowan watched as a behemoth of a man entered the room- six foot seven by any estimation, with shoulders the same width as a barn and arms the size of redwood trunks. Visible veins in his forearms and neck were not attractive in any form and Rowan noted the pistol at his waist and what was likely another one at his ankle.

"Nice to see you awake sleeping beauty," he drawled. "Boss'll be happy to see that you made it through another dosage."

Staying silent Rowan made it a point to fix her gaze blankly over his shoulder, keeping track of the henchman's every move while steadfastly ignoring his yammering. His growing frustration was evident in the color crawling up a beefy neck and the throbbing of the carotid artery.

 _Come on Ryan, hurry up!_ Rowan mentally pleaded, as if he could somehow hear her. Was he really coming? _Does he even know you're gone or is he still with Alex?_ Her subconscious asked. Forcing that thought to a mental file marked 'do not open' she focused on the henchman's next words.

"Be ready to move in an hour," he instructed, turning on his heel to move back towards the exit.

The moment the heavy door slammed behind him Rowan groped at her breast. "I swear to god if you are listening and this is still transmitting you better be here before the hour is out!" Rowan hissed, ignoring the snort of amusement from her cell mate. She could just imagine the image she presented.

"Do you know how many other girls are here?" Rowan demanded of Avery as she took a moment to brace herself against the nearest solid object, mind analyzing the room for possible weapons and escape routes in case the cavalry was delayed. "And do you happen to know what happened to my ribs?" One exit, an exposed pipe that had the possibility of being pulled out should the need arise, a few loose stones, a length of rope that had obviously been used to transport either her or Avery (or both) if the ligature marks on their wrists were any indication.

"I came in with four others but was separated when we got here. I don't know if they're still on site or if they have been moved. And if they are here, I have no clue if they're in the building with us or in one of the other building," Avery explained with a worried look and an apologetic shrug.

With the audio feed playing through the van as it moved through the backroads of Virginia towards the shipping dock Ryan called out the new revelations and checked not only his service weapon but the assault rifle that he had been lent for the op. Six total hostages that they knew of, held somewhere on site. Eyes closed as he centered his breathing he listened to see if Rowan said anything else. He didn't have to wait much longer.

 _"Well where ever we are is older and likely an old either storage building or restaurant. I think this may have been a walk in fridge at one point," she mused. "The air is salty so we can't be too far from the water but the sound is muffled like the walls are thicker than average."_

* * *

Fingers flying over the keyboard balanced on his lap, Agent James Phillips redirected his search of the area, calling out possible locations. Relaying the information to the other agents Ryan felt his energy picking up as they approached the meeting place just outside of the shipping center. There were still too many possibilities for them to continue unnoticed.

"Come on Ro, just a little bit more," he muttered beneath his breath, his hand scraping over his stubble as the vehicle pulled into the shadows of a copse of pine trees.

* * *

Pacing unsteadily around what she had deduced to be a walk in freezer, Rowan felt the energy thrumming in her veins with every step her bare feet took against the concrete floor. Desperately looking for something that could further identify her location and hopefully get she and the women rescued she flinched as Avery told her it was no use. There was always a use. Hearing voices coming down the hallway she rushed to stand between the other redhead and the door, praying that whoever it was would pass and leave them undisturbed. As the voices got closer the dialect grew more familiar, a rough Gaelic brogue that she had heard down at the docks growing up.

Making an offhanded comment about St. Patrick's Day which earned her an incredulous look from Avery, Rowan picked up her pacing once more. A throbbing was beginning to form in Rowan's temples-a combined result of the dank air, the constant chirp of some sort of bird and whatever drugs had been pumped into her system.

"Focus on Irish associates of Kaminski's or any Irish names on the leases for the buildings," Ryan instructed. His knee jiggling rapidly he ignored someone trying to get him to calm down. Listening to the humming that Rowan was doing he mouthed the words to the song, his mind already picking out the fact that she had selected The Adam Ezra Group's _"The Devil Went Up to Boston."_

"Friggin birds, I swear to all that is good that when I get out of here I am holding a barbecue in their memory and I will enjoy every minute of it," Rowan grumbled. "What are they doing? Having a freakin' rave?"

Over the audio they heard Avery giving a weak chuckle. "They're mocking us. You get used to hearing things like this-birds, squirrels, people walking past the building who have no idea that you are fighting for your life on the opposite side of a few inches of concrete."

 _'You get used to this._ ' Something that no one should ever have to do- like to being held captive.

"Do we have any footage of the property? CCTV or security? An amateur film? Anything that may have an image of the nests?" Agent Hunt asked, hunkering down to peer over Phillips' shoulder.

"Accessing the security footage as we speak," the bespectacled man answered. "It isn't the best quality but it is better than nothing. Sweeping for avian…" he trailed before pointing at his monitors. "There! Two possibilities! An abandoned butcher's shop on the east side of the compound and an office building on the south east."

"Additional man power is about five minutes behind us and the moment they get here we're dividing and conquering. Booth, I want you leading the run on the shop and I'll run it for the office complex. I want every one's head in this- we have one of our own on the inside never mind multiple civilians. Let's make this a clean retrieval and do not let Kaminski off this property," Hunt advised, racking a bullet into the chamber of his assault rifle.

A pair of unmarked SUV's pulled up behind the two nondescript vans. Following Hunt out and standing with his arms crossed over his chest as he listened to his superior going over the game plan Booth felt his stomach clench as his hands tensed on his weapons as he took his team to the side, a glare settling across his face.

"Like Hunt said, we're doing this cleanly and with an emphasis on retrieving without causing further harm. One of our agents who went undercover is in there and I would like her back in one piece."

"The agent is..?"an agent in full tactical gear questioned, the visor of his helmet currently up.

"Agent Danvers- red hair, green dress. The captives have been separated and we are working on getting a trace on heat signatures. A photo is being passed around of our target Victor Kaminski. Other than getting the captives out he is our priority. His connections and penchant for human and weapons trafficking have made him a threat to any community and his political ties have us worried about his ability to slip through the cracks."

Making sure everyone viewed a photo of Kaminski Booth took a deep breath and ran a hand over the pocket on his Kevlar. Withdrawing a photo from the interior chest pocket of his vest he clutched it for a moment and stared down into the face peering up at him he tucked it into the Kevlar. Giving the signal he began leading his group towards the butcher's shop. Listening for any trace of Rowan's ranting over the audio which had been tied into the communications line Ryan picked up his pace as he heard a commotion on her end.

* * *

"Frackin' A it's friggin cold," Rowan scowled, noting the sound of feet in the hallway and the goosebumps raising on her skin as the temperature outside continued to drop and seep through the stone of the building. As the door to the cell began to creep open she stomped, bare feet unaffected by the chill. "Hey, henchman! Can I get some clothes in here?"

Wincing at her cell mate's behavior Avery walked over to the agent. "Rowan I need you to take a breath," she whispered. "Have you ever heard the saying 'let sleeping bears lie?' or 'Don't kick the hornet's nest?'"

"I've heard them, said them and ignored them. I'm tired, cold, hungry and if this goes the way Kaminski wants it to go we will be in a storage container on our way to some creep who wants a plaything of his own."

"Gee, you don't say? I've been held for over a year already, I know how this is going to end."

Muttering an apology Rowan tensed as the door to their cell was thrown open and 'Dima,' the henchman who had dosed her for a second time, appeared wearing a frustrated scowl.

"Will you shut up?" he snarled, his accent stretching his words. "All you have done is yap and yammer and I don't care what boss thinks- if you do not shut up you will be gone," he threatened, a meaty hand falling to hover on the sheathed blade at his hip.

"Bite me," Rowan snarled right back, lip curling in disgust. Registering a wincing Avery in her peripheral and steadfastly pushing Ryan's voice out of her head Rowan took a step back as Dima lunged towards her, his hand securing around her jaw.

"Want to try that again?" The strength he had put into his squeeze made speaking near impossible and Rowan jerked her head in an effort to get out of his grasp to no avail.

"I said 'bite me,'" she ground out, squeaking as more pressure was applied before suddenly being released and replaced by a stinging sensation.

"You best watch yourself," Dima warned. "They do not appreciate smart mouths, no matter how pretty the rest of the package is."

Avery's voice was a distraction enough to draw Rowan's attention away from the departing figure of Dima, her concern genuine as she tried to gently turn Rowan's still burning face into the glow of the light.

"You're lip is split," the young redhead said morosely. "And there is no way in hell that this will _not_ bruise."

"What's one more?" Rowan questioned rhetorically. "You would think that all the years of my partner telling me that my mouth would get me in trouble would have rubbed off or stuck or something. Or that the times we had to remind ourselves not to get emotionally invested would have stuck. God I was an idiot."

"I have no clue where this came from but I'll roll with it," Avery shrugged. "Sometimes the heart thinks it knows more than the head or the gut but you need to be careful. I appreciate you being here to help us but you're no good to us if you are disposed of or injured or worse. If you say your partner is coming for us I have to believe that you're right and that someone will be here soon."

"If you had said that to me a month ago I would have sworn up and down that he was just a few minutes away from busting down that door but now…" Rowan trailed off.

* * *

Ryan glared as the members of his team glanced at each other when Rowan taunted her kidnapper, catching sight one of the other men's side long glance in his direction. Motioning the plan of action with hand signals he nodded and froze when Rowan's voice came over the line once more.

" _If you had said that to me a month ago I would have sworn up and down that he was just a few minutes away from busting down that door but now_ …" Rowan was having doubts that he would come for her? Feeling his teeth grind he exhaled sharply at the realization that the blind faith she had always had in him was beginning to wane. Giving the signal for the unit to breach the premise Ryan crept along quickly, clearing the hallway and looking for any sign of a human presence. Branching off the main hallway with an agent out of the DC office he vaguely registered the acidic burn of anxiety forming in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" demanded Avery as she picked up where Rowan had left off with the pacing, her head cocked and her riotous waves askew around her face.

"Hear what?" Rowan responded on instinct, her own head canting to the side as she tugged on the exposed piping. Pausing in the midst of yanking a length free she furrowed her brow. "Okay, I definitely heard it that time." The sound of frantic footsteps and low pitched, accented whispers drifted into the cell from beneath the door and the miniscule overhead vent system.

Any audible sound coming through was garbled but the words 'breached' and 'clear them' were just understandable enough that a renewed effort was put into freeing the length of pipe.

"In the corner," Rowan hissed as she put a hand between Avery's shoulders and shoved, the lead pipe now held in her left hand. Pushing it into those of the younger woman Rowan felt the adrenaline flood her system. "Do you know if the others are in rooms before or after us?"

A visible tremble passed through Avery once. "I think they have us first- the typical protocol is to put the rooms with vacancies towards the front so as they pull girls in they can get access to them more quickly. I'm not positive this time though because we've never been in a place like this before and they had us all drugged when they brought us in. Do you think-?"

"Don't panic on me now, Avery," Rowan pleaded. "You said we're likely first which means they'll come in here, which also means if we take them out we can-" the familiar sound of a body hitting the ground had her using expletives that were typically reserved for poker night with her brothers and their friends. "Incoming!"

Retreating as the door was thrown open and Dima entered and reached for her Rowan gave up on using her fists as she was yanked toward the Slav. Figuring she would put the acrylic nails that had been forced on her for the occasion to use she clawed at any exposed flesh she could, gagging as she caught the slimy surface of his left eye ball. His howl of pain was only satisfactory for a moment before she was seized by a hand around her throat and Avery's screams echoing in her ears as she gurgled.

* * *

Handing a pair of zip cuffs to the agent to his left Ryan continued down the darkened corridor, weapon at the ready and his eyes peeled for any sign of the women. They had cleared the first half of the corridor and taken three low level accomplices into custody so far, the unknown factors almost too much as he heard another agent radio in for back up to redistribute to their location. The sound of a masculine shout and feminine screams had him picking up his pace as the words 'let her go' and 'help us' rang from more than one cell.

"On your left," Agent Troy McKinley whispered as he broke from the crowd to Ryan's side.

Remaining on the taller agent's six as he kicked in a door they found an empty room with a single chair in the middle, an emerald green dress resting abandoned with a pair of heels in the corner. Sending out a notification that the only identifiable feature to Rowan that they knew of was her hair color Ryan swallowed back the burn in his esophagus.

"Clearing the right side," McKinley repeated, nudging Ryan and shaking his head once he got his attention. "Breaching in…" long fingers ticked from three to two to one….

A behemoth of a man was blocking their view but his hands were around his front, a wet, gurgling sound coming from his other side. Red headed and flushed, the easily recognizable Avery Carlson was screaming her head off, waving a lead pipe in the air but not making contact.

"Let her go!" she shrieked, moving around as if trying to find a safe angle to swing from. Her eyes flicked to McKinley and Booth but she didn't say anything about them. "Let Rowan go!"

"Who the hell is Rowan?" the man demanded, his grasp loosening ever so slightly but still wound around the other redheads neck.

"Special Agent Rowan Danvers," Avery crowed proudly, moving to stand over the woman who was quickly dropped to the ground. "How do you like that, Dima?"

As 'Dima' reached for his waist and pulled out a .38 revolver, Booth gently squeezed the trigger of his service weapon, aiming at center mass, and watched as the Hulk personified fell, barely missing the woman that Avery pulled out of the way. His resounding 'thud' was rather impressive. Lowering his weapon to his side Booth leaned down and checked his partner's pulse, calling into his comms when it was found to be thready. Seeing the bruises covering typically flawless skin he began swearing himself up and down.

"She'll be glad to know it was you," Avery commented as she watched him removed his 'FBI' wind breaker to cover the exposed flesh that was highlighted by a set of matching lingerie that he was adamantly trying to keep his eyes off of.

"Will she really?" he questioned rhetorically, stepping aside for the medics once an all clear was given over the comms once again.

Watching as they began to do their job-administering fluids, hooking up machinery and checking stats- Ryan helped Avery to her feet as they began to follow the medics out, other teams wheeling the remaining four captives out on their own stretcher. Red strobe lights on the ambulances cast shadows across the faces of those on scene-agents, local LEO's, news reporters who had caught wind and were trying to catch any footage they could. It was a circus, barely contained, and yet it was freedom. Inhaling the scent of her first breath of truly fresh, free air in over a year Avery couldn't help but beam, head tilt towards the sky as the evening opened up, a drizzling rain beginning to soak every one and everything, washing away the filth-physically and metaphorically. Smoothing back now soaked waves she looked over to where Agent Booth was staring after the ambulance that was pulling away, his shoulders hunched and hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Do you think it would be okay for me to go to the hospital to see Agent Danvers?" she questioned as she scuffed a bare foot in the rapidly muddying dirt.

"I'm sure she would appreciate that," he said with a tired grin. "So long as you get yourself taken care of first."

"She's stronger than you think," Avery noted, her gaze moving in the same direction as his.

Ryan gave a snort. "There is no doubting that."

* * *

A/n: So here was chapter seventeen :) This is where I need your help: I am looking to put together an 'album' for this story, a list of songs that seem to go along with it. For some reason, putting one together has not been as easy as it has for past stories. I am looking for recommendations (genre not specific) that you think of when you are reading or that remind you of Rowan and/or Ryan. Send them to me! Any thing and everything. There is going to be a scene requiring music in chapter eighteen inspired by a clip of Jake McClaughlin singing- I'd love to hear suggestions on what he should sing.

And for any one who likes folks-y type music, check out the Adam Ezra Group! I saw them live a few summers back and they were awesome (though I could be biased) :)

Thank you!- Alisabeth


	18. Waking Up

A/N: I'm alive! I'm so sorry for the delay in updates but it's been...existentially insane lately. Have any of you had a fifth life crisis? Not even a quarter life but a fifth? Anyways... here is chapter 19. Twenty is already complete and twenty one is in progress. I am going to be going off the reservation and heading into major AU territory- completely disregard all episodes from the second season.

I cannot thank you all enough for your reviews, favorites, and follows. I know I am not the most reliable when it comes to getting chapters up and I really, really appreciate all of you who have stuck with me and this story for the last year plus. - Alisabeth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar pop references, songs, or TV characters used. The only ones I own are Rowan, Chase, and Avery. The song at the end of the chapter is Brett Eldridge's 'Lose it All.'

* * *

Unless she had somehow managed to travel back in time since the last time she was conscious, someone in the room had a rerun of ' _MASH_ ' playing quietly in the background, nearly drowned out by the continuous chirp of a heart monitor that was slowly making her want to climb a wall. The smell of antiseptic was burning her nostrils. Too starched blankets itched. Wincing as she slowly cracked an eye open only to encounter the glare of fluorescent lighting Rowan released a groan and tried to move her hands only to find that they were anchored by plastic tubing secured to the back of her hands via medical tape and an IV as well as a pulse-ox monitor on her index finger. Blinking slowly Rowan stared at the white, popcorn styled ceiling of the hospital room, her gaze fixated on a single patch that seemed to be in the shape of a poodle. She was barely awake and already she could not wait to be discharged.

"Nice to see you awake there, sunshine," teased a familiar voice from somewhere to her left, raspy and deep and…almost sounding like Chase

"Mmm…Chase?" she questioned drowsily, "why're you 'ere?"

"Well gee- I had to find out, on the news, that a good friend of mine has been abducted and tortured by a human trafficking ring. Did you really think I would let you wake up in an unfamiliar hospital by yourself?"

"The girls?" she wondered aloud. "Ryan? Avery?"

"Last I saw Ryan he was heading to the cafeteria. Avery is asleep in the chair to your right-she has refused to leave. From what I have heard the girls have all been treated and are as okay as you would expect given what has happened."

Forcing her eyes to remain open and flinching through the tug her IV gave to the paper thin flesh of her hand, Rowan struggled to sit upright. Craning her head and gasping softly at the crack that was given at the moment she released a sigh of relief at the sight of the petite redhead out cold in a hospital recliner beside her.

"She's been here the entire time." Chase's voice was low pitched and there was just something about it… "She told me a little bit about what happened to her and just…" he trailed.

Brow raising sleepily Rowan smirked. "She surprised me when I was brought in. She didn't cower and she dove right in."

"Such high praise," murmured a sleepy voice, drawing Rowan's attention to where Avery was stretching in the high backed chair. "Welcome back sleepy head."

A thread of relief coursed through Rowan as she swallowed thickly, unsure of whether the pressure came from the ache in her throat or a sudden swell of emotion. "It's good to be back. How are you doing?"

Avery's eyes rolled. "Me? How am I doing? I was only held captive, not tortured and nearly strangled to death."

"Huh, so that really did happen," Rowan mused, lips pursing. "And the others?"

Chase rolled his eyes and made a comment about getting some coffee, squeezing the shoulder of both women as he passed.

"All medically cleared physically and returned to their families. Mentally we are all likely going to have to complete a few sessions on the couch but it is a small price for freedom." Avery hesitated. "My family came down to see me; they wanted me to go back to Chicago with them but I couldn't do it," she admitted. "Just the thought of going back and returning to that campus to finish out that degree makes me feel like I am going to be sick."

"You went through a traumatic experience," Rowan countered. "If you went back to that campus all hunky dory like nothing happened I would be concerned. There are just some things that you do not bounce back from and that is okay. Some things you are not meant to snap back from. People will think they know what is best for you but you can't focus your attention on them. From here on out it is about you-taking care of you, looking out for yourself, making sure that you are ready to rejoin society."

"What if I never want to rejoin society?"

"Then become a hermit," Rowan answered honestly. "Not everyone is meant to be a social being."

"I have always really liked cats…" Avery mused jokingly.

* * *

Ryan Booth hesitated outside of the door to room 208 of St. John's Hospital, the sound of laughter sneaking under the door as he stood holding two lukewarm coffees in hand. He had bumped into Chase Monteleone, someone he would grudgingly admit that he was starting to get along with, in the cafeteria and nearly soaked himself through when he'd jumped from his seat upon hearing that Rowan had legitimately woken up. No false alarm, no momentary consciousness like the past two times. Knocking twice with an elbow he held his breath as he nudged the door with his foot, poking his head around the jamb. She really was awake, he noted, eyeing the way his partner had been propped up by a few pillows at her back as she winced every once in a while. Usually vibrant red hair was dull and limp, flawless skin appearing ashen. Dark purple shadows couldn't be erased by the days of unconsciousness and only emphasized the two hand shaped marks that were already beginning to slowly fade to a yellow green encircling her neck.

Had he only been paying more attention. Had he only been a moment earlier.

"That is a sound I've missed hearing lately," Ryan remarked as he stepped into the room, offering one of the coffees in his hand to the second red head who had painstakingly patrolled her savior since she had convinced her family that she was okay. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Grey eyes adamantly stayed fixed to the torn skin on her palms. "Not that I can think of."

Ryan deflated. "Oh okay."

Avery winced. "I'll be right back, Ro, I just want to look into something real quick," she said in an effort to excuse herself. Holding the paper cup of caffeine up in a salute she ducked out and the sound of her footsteps on tile disappeared as the door closed.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned, trying to make small talk and absolutely hating how difficult it was.

"Sore."

"Can I get more than a few words, please?" he pleaded.

"You do not want to hear any more, trust me, and I don't want to say any more."

"I'm-"

Rowan sighed, eyes moving to the ceiling. "Don't say it."

"But I-"

"Please don't."

"Rowan."

"I wouldn't push her, Booth," Chase warned from the entry way. "She just woke up."

"But I just want to-"

"No."

Ryan opted to address Rowan directly, ignoring Chase. "Can I come back to visit you?"

Full, chapped lips separated and then closed to cut off whatever she was going to say. Nodding instead, Rowan pulled the cheap blanket up a little higher on her legs and turned her gaze away as a hank of greasy hair fell into her face. Cheeks puffing as he exhaled Ryan scratched at the full beard that he had neglected to shave since New Year's Eve.

"I guess I will see you later then," he mumbled as he moved in reverse, backing out of the room with his coffee turning leaden in his stomach.

* * *

Feeling more human after speaking with her doctor and having a nurse help her to take a shower (no matter how embarrassing _that_ was) Rowan reclined against too hard pillows with her eyes closed, trying to lull herself to sleep by counting in reverse from a thousand in her head. _956,955,954_ … Ignoring the sound of the door opening she figured it was another member of the overnight shift coming in to check her stats so she continued on- _953,952,951_ …A chair scraping on linoleum had her tensing, physically forcing herself to relax, and effectively losing count. A rustling sound had her breath hitching and she could hear the beep of her heart monitor increase ever so slightly.

"It's been a while since I've done this Ro, but I can't just…"a frustrated sound left in a growl as Ryan paced before settling in the chair beside the bed that Avery had finally abandoned in favor of sleeping in a real bed. There was a pause before a soft strumming started. Where had Ryan found a guitar? She vaguely recognized the acoustic tune and bit her lip when a husky voice joined the accompaniment.

 ** _At first you gotta learn how not to listen_**

 ** _When she opens up her heart_**

 ** _You try your best to make it all about you_**

 ** _Yeah, that's the easy part_**

 ** _Take all your promises and break 'em_**

 ** _Stay out late and come home high_**

 ** _By this time you're on your way_**

 ** _It's going to be over any day_**

 ** _And if you really try, you won't have to wonder why_**

 ** _Take it from a man who knows_**

 ** _Just how to break a heart_**

 ** _Listen hard and listen close_**

 ** _I got it down to an art_**

 ** _Keep on thinkin' she won't leave_**

 ** _You know the writing on the wall_**

 ** _That's how you lose it all_**

 ** _Let the walls fall down around you_**

 ** _Let the bills and dishes stack up to the sky_**

 ** _Makes friends with regret_**

 ** _Try your damnedest to forget_**

 ** _And I bet you never will, no I swear you never will_**

 ** _Take it from a man who knows_**

 ** _Just how to break a heart_**

 ** _Listen hard and listen close_**

 ** _I got it down to an art_**

 ** _Keep on thinkin' she won't leave_**

 ** _You know the writing on the wall_**

 ** _That's how you lose it all, yeah_**

 ** _Take it from a man who knows_**

 ** _Just how to break a heart_**

 ** _Listen hard and listen close_**

 ** _I got it down to an art_**

 ** _Keep on thinkin' she won't leave_**

 ** _You know the writing on the wall_**

 ** _That's how you lose it all_**

 ** _You lose it all_**

 ** _Take all your promises and break them_**

 ** _Oh_**

Feigning sleep turned into legitimate rest as Rowan dozed off to the sound of Ryan's voice, falling into would could be deemed a sound sleep for the first time since the Kaminski case.

 ** _That's how you lose it all_**

* * *

 ****Chapter 18 everybody!


	19. Forgiveness versus Forgetting

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar material- characters from Quantico or Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter or any of the other pop culture references. I have a copy of 'The Great Gatsby' in my to be read pile but it is the work of the great Fitzgerald. I only own Rowan, Thor, Eliot and any other unfamiliar characters.

* * *

As much as she like teenaged, James Dean-eque, rebellious Jess Mariano there were only so many episodes of 'Gilmore Girls' that Rowan could watch before she became bored of the not-so-subtle flirting of Lorelai and Luke and the constant indecision of Rory. Reclined uncomfortably on the couch in her shared Chicago apartment she relished in the silence now that Eliot had stepped out the door for his next shift. It was one thing to check in on her but between Eliot, her brothers, her parents and her sisters-in-law there had hardly been a moment of peace since she had been discharged four days prior in Virginia. Determination to get away from any reminders, a handful of heavy duty pain pills, and a computer savvy best friend had gotten Rowan out of town and back to the Windy City mere hours after the doc had finally signed her discharge papers. Nearly two weeks into the New Year and she was still shuffling about in the after effects of a nasty concussion, two broken and two bruised ribs, a bruised throat, and a heavily bruised back. Giving up on reaching and stretching for the remote to the television Rowan huffed, glaring as Sookie St. James experienced an accident in the kitchen and Michele grumbled at guests.

According to the clock she had been alone for a total of fifteen minutes.

Ignoring the chirp of her phone on the coffee table she worked on easing herself up slowly, hands grasping at the arm of the couch and the back of it all at once, eyes narrowed as she swung her legs around until her feet rested on the ground. Exhaling at the still dull pain throughout her midsection Rowan sat, statue still, for a moment before picking up the remote and going into the DVR. Episodes of 'Fast and Loud,' 'Law and Order: SVU,' 'MacGyver,' 'American Pickers,' and 'Fixer Upper' glared back at her. Nothing that would really hold her constantly wavering attention. Finding a channel streaming the animated Disney version of 'Mulan' Rowan gave a weak, winded chuckle as she selected the film that she had loved even as a child. Laying back and adjusting her pillows as she mouthed along with the film's dialogue the last thing Rowan remembered was Mushu ranting about biting butts before she fell asleep.

* * *

Ryan's blood thrummed through his veins, heart beating rapidly as he exhaled. His arms burned with the upward motion of the push up he was performing. Physical feeling at this point was good because mentally he had become numb. Sweaty palms moved ever so slightly as he worked on the mats in the training room at Quantico, his hearing impaired by the sound of Five Finger Death Punch's _"Wrong Side of Heaven"_ blasting through his earbuds. Forty five…forty six… stopping at fifty he hovered in the upright plank position, arms twitching and his abs tight before dropped and rolled, automatically going into bicycle crunches as Imagine Dragon's " _Radioactive_ " picked up where the last song had left off. Right, left, right, left. Squeezing his eyes shut as the image of Rowan falling to the ground unconscious played before them he began picking up pace-stopping mid-motion when his head phones were yanked out of his ears. Jerking back he opened his eyes and glared at the sight of Alex Parrish crouched beside him in a pair of skin tight yoga pants and a plain sports bra.

"What?" he growled out, easing to his feet with a wince as his muscles protested their harsh treatment.

Dark eyes widened as neat brows furrowed. "What's wrong with you?" Alex snapped back.

Ryan bit his tongue so hard that for a moment he thought he had tasted blood. By that point word about Rowan had spread, especially once she hadn't returned the Academy and Shelby had let it slip to their core group that she had been on some sort of OP the last time the blonde had seen her. Word had gotten out that she'd been injured but no one knew the true extent of what had happened. And as everything wound its way through his mind and every 'would-a, could-a, should-a' made an appearance with his conscious Ryan grew more and more frustrated- with himself, with the situation, and with Alex.

"What's wrong?" he questioned rhetorically, the adrenaline in his system working ahead of his verbal filter. "What's wrong is that my best friend spent a week in a hospital because I couldn't keep my attention where it should have been for more than a few minutes. She was kidnapped and beaten because I was too busy being dragged back into your web and because I was thinking with my dick rather than with my mind. She was depending on me and I wasn't there when she was drugged and thrown into the back of an SUV. Was I with her? No, I was with you, in a coat closet at a New Year's Eve party!" His hands grasped at his buzzed hair, blunt finger tips massaging his temples before skimming down to rough up his beard.

"You're blaming me? For what?" Alex demanded, crossing her arms incredulously.

"Am I blaming you? Partially. Am I blaming myself? Completely. Ever since day one you have managed to distract me from what I was supposed to be doing, right down to screwing in my truck in an airport parking lot. And I'm sorry if I'm being crass or cruel but I cannot take it anymore. Rowan didn't have to stay, didn't have to look out for me but she did and how did I repay her? By nearly letting her be shipped off to who knows where by a politico with ties to human trafficking. I'm an idiot!"

Small calloused hands reached hesitantly in his direction and Ryan reared back, putting more than an arm's length between the two.

"Don't touch me."

"Ryan," Alex started, only to be interrupted.

"I think it's time that we take a break from whatever it is that we've been doing," Ryan said resolutely, steeling his gaze and fixing it on his reflection in the mirrored wall behind Alex.

"You can't be serious," chuckled Alex. "I think you honestly just need a moment to-"

She was cut off once more.

"I don't need a moment; what I need is for this to stop. No more running in circles, no more chasing you or finding covert spots to get together like two high schoolers. I've already messed up nearly as bad as I ever could and I don't want to chance it being worse next time. Honestly? I don't even want there to ever be a next time. I mean, I just met you but she's been there for, for everything! Even when I wasn't there in return and I-"

"Ryan what the hell are you-?"

He felt as if he was truly on a roll and his mind was awhirl with thoughts and ideas. "I need to go!" he called out over his shoulder as he began shoving things into his gym bag, looping his keys around his finger and his headphones around his neck as he dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Mom? I know it is early but I need a favor…"

* * *

 _So much for being alone_ , Rowan mused with her eyes closed as she began to make her way back to full consciousness after her nap. Someone was rummaging around her kitchen and she could hear Thor panting happily, claws clicking as he ran after what sounded like his favorite tennis ball as it thumped its way down hardwood hallways. Groaning at the fact that she'd slept through four hours of freedom Rowan cleared the crusty bits from her tear ducts and opened her eyes bit by bit. Muting the television which was now playing one of the 'Harry Potter' movies she curled her toes under when they touched cold flooring.

"Which one of you was sent to babysit me today?" she asked, refusing to move her gaze from the image of a fifth year Draco Malfoy.

The responding voice was not one she expected to hear.

"I wouldn't say I'm babysitting, more like I'm here to grovel and serve until I'm forgiven."

Eyes dropping from the screen to the part of the kitchen that she could see Rowan felt them widen as Ryan poked his upper body around the corner of the wall, the part of him that she could see bedecked in the Wonder Woman apron that she'd been gifted a few Christmas's back. He still had that beard that he'd had when he'd last visited her in the hospital, the bags under his eyes speaking of more than a few sleepless nights. He was not dressed for the office- no suit, not tie, no button up- but rather a day of doing anything she asked; well-worn jeans that still molded to him, a pair of boots, and a tight white tee shirt that emphasized his form which no doubt belonged under the blue plaid flannel that was draped over one of her kitchen bar stools. A streak of flour graced one high cheek bone and there was the scent of something suspiciously like baked macaroni and cheese creeping out into the room from behind him.

Rowan's mouth opened and closed a few times as the red head struggled to form words. "Grovel and-?"

"Serve," Ryan easily supplied, nodding once before ducking back into the kitchen.

What the hell was going on? Had she somehow stepped into an alternate universe? And…

"How the hell did you get in here?" Rowan asked, on her feet and making her way to where her partner was checking on something in the oven.

"With the key that you gave me for in case of an emergency."

"But this isn't an emergency!"

Ryan's eyes darkened a shade or two as he glanced back over his shoulder, floral printed oven mitts still covering his hands. "I guess that depends on your definition of an emergency."

The butterflies in her abdomen were quickly shut down and attributed to the fact that it had been too long since her last dose of medication. Easing around Ryan while trying not to brush against him Rowan squeaked when he picked her up easily and set her on the counter top, handing her a glass of water and her prescription. Watching as she took her medication he gave a small, almost imperceptible grin when she set the glass down and reached behind him to retrieve a small cardboard box embossed with a stylized 'O.'

"Is that what I think it is?" Rowan questioned, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"If you are think it is a dark chocolate cupcake with a raspberry center and a dark chocolate and raspberry swirled, whipped cream frosting from Olivia's on Becker then you would be correct." Holding the box out Ryan raised a brow when Rowan just continued to stare at it. "What, no grabby hands? Usually I can't keep these out of your grasp once you find out about them."

"I haven't had any real food since Eliot made me a bagel before he left," she rationalized.

Ryan snorted. "Since when has 'real food' mattered, especially when I have a cupcake for you?" He kept on going, not giving her a chance to answer the rhetorical question. "Eat the cupcake. A batch of mom's baked mac and cheese will be done in about fifteen minutes."

"You're bribing me."

Ryan retorted easily. "I'm not bribing you I'm feeding you. There's a difference."

"I can feed myself."

"No you can't, Rowan- when you manage not to set something on fire it is good but that happens only two out five times."

Full, chapped lips pursed in a pout. "I can too cook," she grumbled.

A calloused palm ruffled her already mused hair. "Of course you can," Ryan placated. "If I help you off the counter will you go back to sitting on the couch so I can grovel and serve?"

"Will you stop phrasing it that way? It's giving me the creeps."

Ryan stared at his partner for a moment. Groveling and serving really were what he was planning to do. "What about begging for forgiveness? Giving in to your every whim? Sweeping you off your feet? Waiting on you hand and foot?"

The responded glare was enough to make him stop coming up with alternate names for what he had planned. Lifting Rowan into his arms Ryan carried her, cupcake and all, into the living room and deposited her gently back onto the long sectional couch, draping a blanket over her legs and fluffing her pillow as he handed her the remote and her cell phone. Nodding mostly to himself once he made his way back to the kitchen just as a timer chirped for a perfectly chilled glass of frozen lemonade which he topped with the raspberries he'd picked up at the grocery store just up the road. Checking the secondary timer for the mac and cheese he noted the time and began setting up hot plates on the coffee table in front of Rowan, her frosty glass on a coaster and a mini cup of milk ready to accompany her dessert. When the second timer went off he used the flowery oven mitts to remove the enameled baking dish and carry it to where Rowan was sitting, watching his every move. Setting it down and removing the foil that covered the dish he waited for her to glance at the dish.

Spelled out in chunks of chourico cut small and surrounded in bubbling cheese and baked bread crumbs were the words "I'm sorry."

"I am positive that your mother has taught you not to play with your food."

"Oh shush," Ryan mumbled, a flush climbing up his neck and disappearing into his hairline.

Rowan sighed, picking up the fork that Ryan had brought over and poking sullenly at the 'I.' "What are we doing here, Ryan?"

A moment of silence passed before Ryan took a seat on the coffee table opposite her. "I know I messed up, more than messed up. And I know that there will probably be no amount of apologizing that will make up for what I've done in the past few months and the past few weeks especially."

When Rowan didn't say anything he continued on.

"When they first told me that I was going under without you I wasn't sure what to think but I knew that there was no way you would like to tether yourself to an assignment so far from home. And I was getting antsy. I was feeling like I had to run and just- it was not far to you that I did so. When I got to Virginia I can honestly say that I was not expecting to sleep with Alex it kind of just happened-"

Rowan interrupted at this point. "Did tab A fall into slot B somehow?"

Ryan kept on, ignoring her outburst. "Then, when the academy started back up I was so involved in getting close and getting it done that spilling coffee on you was the best thing I've done in a long time. Trying to infiltrate a group of people who were being trained to not trust was not difficult but it was no walk in the park and at the end of each night all I wanted to do was slam my head against the wall while I was trying to keep everything straight. And I'm sorry, but I had forgotten how much I absolutely abhor dorm life. I don't know how many times I can say this but I am so so so sorry that I was not there when Kaminski grabbed you or when he was holding you. "

Rowan nibbled on an ooey gooey cheesy noodle. "I know that I will never be able to forgive you right away," she near whispered. "A lot has gone down over the past few months and I am trying not to imagine any other possible connotation that phrase could have for you and Alex. I was kept out of the loop by you and Hamden, something you and I had agreed to not do to one another. I wasn't even brought in as a backup until I literally had your right in front of me. I could have blown the entire OP without meaning to! And then I could have made it even worse. I went back to the academy for you! The first time through was hellish enough for me but to go a second time as an instructor who was supposed to be figuring out who could cut it as an agent?"

She cut herself off mid-tangent and stuffed a forkful of food into her mouth, using the necessity of chewing as a momentary distraction.

"You've been different lately, even back before they sent you to Quantico. It seems like you've been getting antsy and I am not sure what is going through that head of yours but it honestly kind of scares me that you would go off without backup. If you were-"she froze for a moment, mentally blaming the thickness of her voice on the dairy. "If you were to transfer or leave or, or, whatever- you would tell me first, right? You wouldn't purposefully blindside me?"

"Not purposefully," Ryan said honestly. "They started mulling the idea of having someone under the moment that Alex signed up and O'Connor started getting antsy. O'Connor approached me directly, going over Hamden's head. He said that he needed my 'skill set' and how no one else would do. I initially said no and they had supposedly filled the position but then out of nowhere O'Connor came back, saying that they'd backed out-that he needed someone familiar with the op to go in before they lost the chance. So I went. And I regretted it the moment I got to the briefing and they started saying how I would be going in alone and that I would be on a flight to California to start and then a flight back to Virginia on the plane Alex was booked on."

"Did you ever tell them that you hate flying?" Rowan asked, chuckling weakly.

"A couple times."

She downed a few more bites of her food before responding. "You do realize that forgiving you will take time, right?"

"I figured so," Ryan shrugged. "But I've got time… I've also got your St. Michael pendant; I found it in my shaving kit while packing up at the hotel." Routing around in his pocket he produced the necklace in question, dangling it by one of his fingers. Motioning for Rowan to turn he draped it over her neck and moved her hair aside, carefully securing the clasp.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned, his breath fanning along the back of her neck and stirring strands of her hair as he sat, staring at where silver contrasted with smooth, unblemished skin.

"The meds are kicking in," Rowan responded once she was able to get past the sudden air blockage in her throat. "The mac and cheese is helping, too."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

Rowan had a faint smirk on her lips when she shifted back to see him face to face. "Well, you did say you were here to grovel."

"I did…"

She gave a single nod. "Good. Please take Thor out, make sure the kitchen is cleaned up, and then will you put a movie on for me?"

Ryan relaxed slightly at the idea of a movie filled afternoon. "I can do that."

Rowan shifted. "Lovely- I'm in the mood to watch 'Me Before You' so please, don't forget the box of tissues."

He should have known it wouldn't have been that easy….

* * *

There was something poking Rowan in the side and she was warm, almost too warm. Having somehow ended up curled up on the couch she yawned, eyes cracking open once more as the sound of soft music met her ears. Shifting to curl closer into the warmth Rowan froze when her pillow grunted, the feel of denim abrading her hands. What the-? Dragging her hand along the material she kept her eyes clenched as it traveled up, up, up along hard muscle before stopping when denim turned to cotton, riding up beneath her palm. Flesh that was contrastingly smooth and coarse, hard and squishy, had her opening her eyes.

"What are you doing, Ro?" grumbled a sleep riddled voice, a calloused thumb rubbing along the back of her wrist. A secret delight flared within Ryan as he himself fought a yawn, eyeing the way that Rowan's hand curled at his side.

"I'm cold," Rowan responded although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"How's your side?"

"Sore." _And I'm really hoping he has his phone in his front pocket_ , she mused. "It's not too bad but laying like this isn't helping."

"You shuffled over about fifteen minutes into the movie." _And the groping began shortly thereafter,_ Ryan said, the second sentence strictly mental. "Do you want help sitting up?"

Rowan mulled it for a moment; did she want to get out of a position that was making her already achy body hurt worse, or, did she merely shift and embrace the delightful warmth of her own personal space heater. Decision made she shook her head.

"Can you hand me one of my meds and the throw pillow please?" she requested, turning back the fleece throw that was draped over her in favor of sitting up slowly, bracing herself with an elbow against Ryan's thighs.

Shaking a pill into his palm, Ryan handed that and her sweating glass of lemonade to her, his hand cupping her elbow to keep her balanced. Once she was finished he took the glass back, setting it down on the end table and stretching for the pillow that he'd set aside at the beginning of the movie. As he went to hand it to Rowan she shook her head and flicked up a finger.

"Pull the handle on the side and put the legs up- this end of the couch has the recliner," Rowan instructed.

Once he complied and elevated the legs Rowan accepted the pillow, setting it at an angle against the outside of Ryan's left leg. Shuffling until she was comfortable she watched as he used a remote to escape from the repeating menu page of the movie back to the regularly broadcasted channels. As he scrolled through the guide she got comfortable, ignoring the poke in her side with a flush to her face. Eyes once again heavy she drifted to the feel of Ryan tugging the blanket back up around her shoulders, one of his hands settling on said shoulder while his thumb brushed the curve of her jaw.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! Chapter 19 :)


End file.
